Just a Touch of Magic
by LeafeonLover
Summary: A sixteen year old girl from our world doesn't fit in, for her talent in magic is only appreciated by children. While in another world there is someone who is all by themselves, alone in the snow. But with a touch of magic these two people will be brought together in the most strange and wondrous way. Then maybe they won't be so lonely anymore. OC insert. OC x Jack Frost
1. Prologue

Hi there reader

Welcome to my little side project story Just a Touch of Magic

Rated T for mild swearing later

This is an Oc insert story and also an OcxJack story I will tell you that now

Though Jack will not be appearing just yet

The first few chapters are more character introductiony...

Oh and if your wondering about the cover

I figured everybody who reads this would know what Jack look like anyway

sooooooo I went and found the closest thing I could get to my OC Isis so that's her up there

anyway on to the disclaimer (I will not say this again so no one sue me)

HAHAHAHAHA! I OWN ALL CHARACTERS! HAHAHAHAHAHA

*hushed whispering* WHAT! what are you talking about *more whispering*

*Blinks in surprise* Soooo I **_DON'T_** own Rise of the guardians AWWW MAN THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF THEY'RE CHARACTERS BUT! I DO OWN MY OC'S SOOOOO DON'T STEAL THEM OR I SHALL BE ANGRY!**

* * *

Prologue

I trudged home from school on a hot summer day the sun was blazing down upon me there wasn't even a spot of clouds as far as I could see. Heatwaves, one of my least favourite things about the country I was born in. I almost wished that it would start bucketing right there and then which would be a god send apart from the fact I would get drenched.

Trying to keep my mind off things and the heat, though I was sweating profusely I practiced my magic tricks. I walked past a pack of girls wearing mini mini skirts and loose tank tops that showed some cleavage, what sluts.

"There she is with those cards again"

"She's so weird"

"Yeah what a freak" they all giggled probably thinking I couldn't hear them but I'm not deaf so yeah I could hear them.

"Pick a card any card" I asked myself spreading the cards out in an arch formation holding the cards on both edges. I moved my right hand and gently plucked a card near the centre and looked at it, Queen of Hearts.

I gently slid the card back into the deck and did some fancy shuffling twirls and flips. It looked like I had put a magnet in each card and put the attractive opposite in my hands.

The cards zipped from my right hand to my left and came to rest in a neat rectangular pile on my left palm. "Meow, was this your card" I asked the air taking the card from the very top in my two fingers and holding it up to my face.

Queen of hearts, I smiled faintly going to practice the trick again as I swung open the door to my house and entered. My mum was standing by the counter in the kitchen she looked up and scowled when she saw me fiddling my magic cards…. again.

"Isis I thought we discussed you not doing 'magic' anymore" her voice was grave as she took a sip from a mug of coffee? wine? whatever it was it smelled horrible and I won't be drinking it anytime soon.

"I said I wouldn't do it at school anymore not that I'd stop completely" I corrected once again drawing the correct card and giving myself a mental pat on the back as I smiled.

She let out a strained sigh "You could try something else for a hobby art, skating, music". "Mum I like magic and I'm not going to stop just cause you don't like it MEOW" I hissed in an annoyed voice.

Why couldn't she see that me doing magic isn't just a hobby, it's something I want to do with my life. Well I think it is, but being a magician or entertainer isn't a real job in her eyes.

It's not like she's ever done something to make others happy, she can't even understand what makes her own daughter happy. How is she oblivious to the wonder in magic, the awe in doing something that seems impossible but is actually entirely possible if you know the right trick.

I think most of the parents on the planet would jump at the chance to have a child that's half as talented as I am in magic, but no not my mum.

"Stop saying meow all the time, people aren't animals so we shouldn't make they're noises" her frown deepened if that was possible.

I know she hates just about everything that I like but she could at least try to be a little supportive. I rolled my eyes "It's my magic word mum I have to say it" I explained "and maybe if you would let me get a cat I'd have someone to say it for me".

Maybe saying meow is a bit weird but not only is it my magic word but it's also kinda like a catch phrase for me. I've loved cats all my life and have wanted one ever since I was a little girl.

My mum thinks that pets are just annoying stinky trouble they they don't have a place in this household or in any other for that matter. I don't know how she managed to have two children since children are like a million times more trouble than any pet I know.

"I've had enough of this Isis from now on no more meowing, no more talk of pets and NO MORE MAGIC!" she raged and when she said that I felt like she had just ripped my soul right out of my body.

What would I do if I didn't have my magic; it's the only thing I'm good at in the world. I felt tears pricking at my usually bright silver eyes. I can't let her take my gift away. "If I ever catch you practicing magic again I will take away all your games, computer rights, you'll be grounded for a month so hand over all you magic things" she screeched at me.

I know what you thinking my mum is an overdramatic lunatic; well at least I'm not the only one thinking it. I looked at the ground, eyes beginning to water even though I knew she could never truly take away all my magic.

It was all already within me, in my heart and head. Every trick I've ever done, every spell I performed and all the illusions I've ever created they were burned deep within my memory.

Tears streamed down my face "Why can't you understand" I murmured her words still hurting as my heart ached. Swiftly turning, my waist long dark brown hair flickering behind me as I ran up the stairs into my room and slammed the door shut behind me locking it.

I collapsed onto my large bed in a fit of sobbing as I drowned out my cries using a pillow. My magic cards strewn all over the place where they had fallen. I hadn't cried like this since I was eight and broke my arm so that was saying how much this pained me right now. Having a mother who can't accept who you truly are.

-No one's point of view-

She needs to learn, she needs to know, magic isn't something someone her age should be doing. She needs to stop playing with cards and go out to movies with kids her age instead of hanging around with George's friends and getting them to believe in all this hocus-pocus. Magic, it just does not exist.

-2 years later-

I kicked a small pebble as I stood on the sidewalk outside a large grey building. It was a winter day so I was wearing my long black jeans that went to my ankles and black and white sneakers.

A loose black and white T-shirt with my crimson red pullover hoodie that had a black paw print on the front of it. Today was unusually cold for a winter day but even it never snowed where I lived which was fine with me I hated the cold.

I guess you could say it wasn't very cold at all but you could still see the steam rise from my breath every time I exhaled. I tucked my hands into the pocket of my hoodie my red fingerless gloves didn't keep them very warm.

Ever since that day two years ago I had lost any lasting respect that I held for my mother and she has been watching me with hawk eyes ever since. A shrill bell ringing noise emanated from the grey building and cries of joy were heard from the inside.

Only seconds later the glass doors were flung open and kids started pouring out like a tidal wave. Amongst the crowd I saw a mop of dark brown hair head toward me. My little brother George's face lit up once he saw I was waiting for him and he quickly ran over to me.

Once he reached me he gave me a very constricting and forceful hug around the waist since I am quite a bit taller than he is. "Sissy you came to pick me up" he cried looking at me with big brown eyes that shone in the sunlight.

"Of course little bro, 'cause it's not like I'm not right here waiting for you everyday" I scoffed tussling his hair a bit my brother seemed to be the only true family I had now and I had a soft spot for little kids.

"Sissy do you think we can go to the movies again next week" he asked with a pleading face and those gigantic puppy dog eyes.

I pretended to think it over for a moment before smiling widely "Of course we can".

Only a few days ago I had taken my little brother to the cinema's to see one of the latest releases Rise of the Guardians. I know a lot of people my age wouldn't be caught dead at a kiddy movie with they're little brother no less.

But my little brother was one of those few younger siblings that actually wasn't constantly annoying but I am a very tolerant person when it comes to kids. "Great" he exclaimed doing a little victory dance.

"That reminds me I have a little something for you" I said holding a fist out to him. He immediately grabbed my hand and pried it open finding nothing her looked at me disappointed.

"Shoot I know I had it here somewhere" I murmured hiding a smile as I patted my pockets down looking for the treat.

I clicked my fingers "Oh that's right" I remembered clenching my fist tightly.

"Surprise" and when I opened it again I revealed a red lollipop sitting in my palm.

My brother gasped and snatched it from my hand and began to suck on it immediately. I just smiled and chuckled lightly to myself he still hasn't figured out how I do my magic tricks and he's been around me his whole life.

Though my mother had forbidden me from practicing magic two years ago I didn't stop I just got a lot cleverer about how and when I did it. Once I find something I love I stick with it no matter what anyone says.

After all it's not a crime if you don't get caught right. I could never just stop doing magic anyway it's as natural to me as a cat's hunting instincts are. I have a feeling that I'll be doing it all my days.

* * *

SO! What do ya think

Hey go easy on me this is my first fanfic that had nothing to do with pokemon whatsoever :P

Anyway what have we got so far

A master magician, some stupid sluts and unsupportive mother and an adorable little brother yep that about sums it up

Anyway I'm really looking for some reviews here guys

I wanna know how I'm doing and whether you guys are interested in reading it or not so have a heart and review for me

REVIEW!

ESPECIALLY YOU SHADOW READERS THAT'S RIGHT I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! ;)


	2. Non-Believer

Hi there reader

I'm back with a new chapter

Now I got a lot of positive feedback from the last chapter which made me increasingly happy so I decided to update a bit early ;)

A lot of you made comments on how horrible Isis's mother was to her

so I think it's worth saying that she only did what she thought was best for her daughter

though she did do it in a mean sorta harsh way it was still in her eyes in the best interests of her daughter

But you probably would have gathered that Isis's mother isn't exactly great mother material

anyway that aside I also wanted to thank all of you especially you brave shadow readers for reviewing my story

you should know that the more you review the quicker I update ;) so keep it up all of you

this chapter is still kinda character introductiony it's just an insight into Isis's everyday life and so on

anyway **ENJOY!**

* * *

Non-Believer

Just as my brother and I were about to turn and start walking home we were disrupted by a bunch of high pitched squealing. Soon I was being poked, prodded and pulled at all over by a small group of five kids three girls and two boys not including my brother.

I knew four of the kids as friends of my younger brother but there was one of them I had never seen before. He stood a bit back from the rest of the group just watching me squirm and smirked at my peril.

"Isis can I have a lollipop too"

"Can you show us some magic"

"Do some card magic"

"No, do some disappearing magic" the kids swarmed me.

"No she will do a card magic"

"No she'll do disappearing magic"

"No card magic"

"Disappearing magic"

"Card magic"

"Disappearing magic"

"Shut up"

"No you shut up" a boy and girl started to argue.

"Kids kids please I'd prefer to keep my ear drums intact" I silenced them making them all stare at me.

"I don't have any more lollipop's on me right now" I told the first girl Amanda making her pout.

"I can show you some magic as long as you promise, to behave" the boy and the girl who were arguing, Joseph and Lily cried out in glee "We promise" they chorused.

Then a little blonde girl tugged on my hoodie pointing at the boy who was standing a little off from the group.

"Isis come meet the new kid" Mina the third girl pleaded dragging me over to him.

"Hi there little buddy what's your name" I ask crouching down to be at eye level with him.

"Marcus" he answered gruffly crossing his arms "and I'm not little".

"Well Marcus it's a pleasure to meet you and yes you kinda are" I stated patting him on the head in rough but loving way.

"Isis Marcus doesn't believe in magic" Lily cried suddenly like it was a huge secret she couldn't hold in any longer then quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

I frowned slightly if this boy was the same age as my younger brother or even if he was a year older it was still much too young to stop believing. I held my chin in one hand quizzically "Is that so".

Marcus scowled "Magic isn't real my parents told me so" he nodded finally.

"And you always listen to your parents" I asked grinning.

"No" he yelled angered as his face turned red.

"Well it's too bad you don't believe in magic cause I happen to be a master magician myself" I sighed standing up. Of course my magic was all just tricks and illusions but no one else needed to know that.

"Magic isn't real and even if it were girls can't be magicians" wow this kid is sexist.

"Yes they can"

"You're a big meanie"

"Isis can do magic" the three young girls around me cried almost simultaneously.

I held up a hand to silence them "It's okay girls I've got this" I soothed they quieted down but began to glare at Marcus.

"Well then you won't mind if I show you some magic then will you" I asked slyly.

"Of course not I can spot those phony tricks a mile away" he grumbled.

I can't believe this I'm arguing with an eight year old just great. "Alright first I'll do an easy one some disappearing magic" I began.

"Fine by me" Marcus glared.

"Here Isis use this" Lily interrupted handing me a little scrap of fabric which came from her dress pocket.

"Thanks little helper" I thanked her shortly tapping her lightly on the nose as she giggled.

"Okay now watched closely" I instructed as all the children gathered around me.

I cupped my right hand and using my left hand pushed the fabric into the cupped hand. Once it was all inside I waved my left hand over it magically "Meow" I chanted throwing my hands into the air and confetti rained down upon them on Marcus mostly.

"Meow" he questioned with a quizzical and slightly concerned look on his face.

"Meow is my Sissy's magic word" George explained almost making me jump.

I'm a great sister aren't I, forgetting about my own brother completely. Luckily it looked like he'd just finished his lollipop and come back from putting the stick in the bin. He never was one to cause any trouble even if I took my eyes off him which I am thankful for since I get distracted easily.

"And what exactly is a magic word" Marcus asked disdainfully though it was easy to tell he was interested.

"Wow you really don't know anything about magic do you kid" I smirked.

"No, I don't usually make a habit of learning about things that don't exist" he smirked back this kid was too bratty for his own good.

"I'll explain it for _your_ sake" I decided as he continued to smirk.

"A magic word is the word a magician says in order to perform magic, every magician's is different" I explained.

"Like abra-kadabra" Joseph said wiggling his fingers in probably what he thought was a magical manner.

"Or bibdy bobdy boo" Mina continued.

"And supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious" Lily squealed.

"If Mary Poppins was a magician then yes probably" I laughed.

I hardly used my magic word anymore though it was just a word I used for show especially with little kids. I had become put off with it starting about two years ago, yeah I wonder how that happened.

"Whatever it doesn't matter the point is this is a stupid trick that anyone could figure out" Marcus hissed.

"Oh really" I said trying to hide the grin on my face.

"Of course any idiot could see that your using a plastic thumb to hide the fabric piece it's been done a million times" Marcus cried grabbing my hand and examining the thumb.

After a few seconds of trying to pull my thumb out of its socket Marcus realised there was no plastic thumb over my real one. "Maybe the other hand" begin socket pulling of opposite hand to no avail.

"I don't understand it should be here" he gasped in surprise then glared at me.

"You must be hiding it somewhere else" he growled.

"Whoa there this isn't airport customs you can't just do a body search" I laughed.

"Only cause you are hiding it and don't want to admit it" Marcus grinned superiorly.

"No I say that because it's not on me, why don't you check in there" I hinted pointing my hand at his pants pocket like it was a gun then pretending to shoot it.

"Why would I do that it obviously won't be there" he stated crossing his arms again.

"What's the matter Marcus scared about the truth" I asked in a babying voice and pinching his cheek mischievously.

He slapped my hand away "I'm not scared of anything" he shouted flustered digging his hand into his pocket only to pull out the scrap of fabric.

His face when through shock, angry and disbelief in the space of five seconds it was priceless. "Now how did that end up there" I wandered tapping my chin lightly smiling.

He glared at me "You must have planted it there while I wasn't looking" he concluded.

"Really did anyone see me 'plant' the fabric in Marcus's pocket" I asked getting enthusiastic head shakes from the group none of them had seen anything.

"That was so cool"

"Do it again do it again"

"You showed him" the children cried in glee.

"Believe yet" I asked Marcus.

"No way, you just got lucky, I wasn't really paying attention" he mumbled in frustration.

I giggled "Okay I can see you'll take a bit more convincing" I sighed "How about some different magic" I asked getting cheers from all the kids accept Marcus.

I pulled my magic cards out from my jean pocket. They were simply cards with a black magic circle pattern on the back and a red background to make them look more mystic though it was really just a pack of playing cards.

"You should know Marcus I'm not just a magician I'm a mind reader too" I informed him shuffling the deck quickly and in fancy ways getting Ooooos and Ahhhhs from the group.

* * *

**YAY!**

So this chapter I was wanting to show Isis's relationship with the children of her neighbourhood

I had a grand old time thinking up names for all the kids :D

Some of you are probably wondering when Jack and the other Guardians come into all this

and to that I say don't worry Jack will be making an appearance very super soon

and also Isis will be the one going to them not the other way around

So if your enjoying my story so far follow or even favourite it for me it would make me very happy

also I hope that all you guys that reviewed last time I hope you will review again this time especially you shadow readers

that's right I want even more shadow readers than last time to review

**BE BRAVE!**

**AND REVIEW!**


	3. Darkness

Hi there reader

I'm back again

Okay this chapter ends the character introduction stage of the story and hopefully we'll be moving on to more exciting things

Also Jack will finally be making an appearance in this chapter so get excited

* * *

Darkness

"Okay now pick a card, any card" I instructed.

Marcus watching me closely carefully pulled out a random card from the arch formation. He looked at it intently his eyes also occasionally darting around the group. When George tried to see which card he picked Marcus growled at him and held it close to his chest so no-one could see.

"Don't think I'm gonna let one of you whisper my card to her" he pointed accusingly at him I just shrugged.

"Whatever, now hold the card up to your forehead and think about which card you have" Marcus did as told.

I closed my eyes in concentration thinking very hard everyone was quiet. When I opened my eyes they were slits like that of a cat's for about one second no-one noticed. I smiled kindly "Your card is the black joker" I announced poking him in the forehead where he held the card.

Marcus dropped the card in shock it flittered down landing upright on the concrete revealing it as the black joker and that I was right of course. It wouldn't have been a very good trick if I have been wrong now would it.

"Impossible I wasn't even thinking of the joker, how did you, tell me" he demanded.

"Tut tut tut" I clicked my tongue waving a finger in front of his face "It's always easy to see through someone's lies" I notified him.

"You're a cheater all the cards are the same" he screeched trying to find a way to explain my correct answer. He grabbed my magic card deck from my hand searching through them but every card was different no card was the same.

There might have been some that had the same value but they're suit made them different, special, this seemed to confuse Marcus even more. "Be careful with those they're the only ones I've got" I reminded him picking the card up off the concrete.

"Wow th-this seems impossible b-but you must be the real deal" he stuttered in surprise handing the cards back to me.

"You betcha I'm there best magician there is" I exclaimed doing a peace sign and giving a wink.

Then I turned to my mini followers "Another non-believer successfully converted high fives all round" I cheered giving thumbs up and high fives to all the kids.

"I'm sorry I said magic wasn't real before" Marcus interrupted our happy frenzy he looked just a tad embarrassed handing me my cards back in a neat pile.

I waved my hand in the air nonchalantly "Nah its fine you're not the first one" I laughed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now who wants to go to the servo and get some ice blocks" I asked.

You might wonder why ice blocks in the cold weather aren't they supposed to make you colder. Well the one good thing about cold days is your ice block doesn't melt within one minute as it does on blaringly hot days besides, I like ice blocks.

"We do" all the kids cried jumping around in joy.

"Great it can be…. Marcus's treat" I winked lifting my hand up from his shoulder to reveal a twenty-dollar note between my fingers.

"Yay" all the kids cried scampering across the road to the servo station on the other side.

I motioned toward it with a thumb "So would you like to join us or are your parents around here somewhere" I asked looking around a bit while smiling.

Marcus straightened his back "My parents let me walk home by myself I'm sure they won't mind" he huffed marching off across the road after the others.

I stared after the him smiling just about to follow when suddenly and inexplicably I fell into darkness like I'd just dropped down a dark hole. I heard my little brother calling out my name but was unable to make it out of the hole before his voice faded away.

-Scene Break No-one's PoV-

Jack sat on the branch of a leafless tree looking up to the sky and the moon that illuminated everything around him so brilliantly. The moon's reflection shone off the frozen surface of a small lake in the middle of a winter forest.

Jack swung his staff back and forth lifelessly as he stared at the moon. Jack Frost was his name how did he know because the moon told him so and when the moon tells you something it's usually true not to mention there aren't many other talking moons out there.

The first thing Jack remembered was darkness all around then suddenly there was light and the moon was there. Ever since that day Jack estimated was about 300 hundred years ago give or take a few he hadn't heard a peep not a single word more.

Jack longed to have someone to talk to of course he had the man in the moon but as just said he never talked back. Not being seen, heard or even able to touch someone made for one incredibly lonely person or spirit in Jack's case.

Of course Jack had fun during the day when children were out and about playing, starting snowball fights, making snowmen and angles. However when it got dark and all the kids returned home, all the doors closed, Jack was left alone once again.

Jack looked at the moon with slight annoyance and contempt "You put me here, you made me who I am, can't you just tell me why though" all was silent accept the occasional sound of snow making impact with the ground after falling from a tree.

"Why, why did you put me here why won't you tell me" he asked again but still no answer.

"Why am I so alone" Jack whispered looking at his staff and gripping it tightly in anger.

Blue light swirled from it and the branch Jack was sitting on quickly froze over with a lovely floral patterned frost. Didn't he deserve an answer, after 300 years of waiting he still wasn't any closer to finding out why he was here and the moon wasn't any closer to telling him either.

Jack dropped down from the tree landing softly on the snow covered ground and was about to walk away from the lake when he heard something like an annoyed groan. Jack stopped in his tracks listening for the noise again "Damn.. Window…. Stupid…. Draft".

-Back to Regular PoV-

I stirred from my darkness feeling a chilly breeze tickle my cheek as I lay in my bed or what I thought was my bed. My eye brows knitted together tightly I muttered something about a draft from my window.

I rolled over onto my stomach only to have a chilly sensation meet my face. "Sweet Baby Jeeeezzaaahhh what's so freakin' cold" I almost swore loudly pushing myself up sitting with my legs in a M shape that is apparently bad for your posture.

That's not what was worrying me though. What was worrying me was the fact that I had been lying in a pile of snow and it was still falling. "Snow? SNOW! OH MY GOSH it's snowing WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched standing up suddenly leaving an indentation where I apparently had been taking a nap, in the snow.

Backing away slightly from shock I found myself flailing my limbs wildly before falling painfully on my behind. "OW ch" I silently cursed unfortunately I had left my ice skates back in the world of none existent things I don't own.

I looked at the ground or rather ice seeing my blurry reflection I didn't look any different from usual but something seemed a bit off. Brushing the thought aside I tried and failed to stand on the ice again, after several tries I grew tired of the constant falling and opted to crawl across the ice to the snow bank.

This crawl probably looked much like how a cat without claws would cross ice a whole lot of slipping, face plants and hissing.

* * *

YaY!

Another chapter done and dusted

So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

and don't worry Jack and Isis are going to meet offically very soon ;)

Remember the more you review the quicker I update :D

**REVIEW!**


	4. Meeting

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back with a new chapter

but before you satrt reading let's get some things straight

1. Many of you (or the people that reviewed anyway) are confused by Isis's sudden drop into darkness

and I will tell you right now that it wasn't supposed to make sense

the explination of that will come later much much later

maybe even in the sequeal if I write one

2. Also some of you thought that Isis's reaction to snow was funny and to that I say good it was meant to be

but also my oc is from Australia like me and like me she had never seen snow in her life

until she drops into darkness and wakes up in a pile of it...

yeah you'd be surprised too

3. Also as in the last chapter I will probably relate some or many of Isis's actions to that of a cat

this is because I love cats and know a lot about them and their behaviour

it's just easy for me to imagine actions of a person when they are related to an animal

4. Just for a bit of side information I probably should have put in sooner

Isis is an uncommon name probably some of you have never heard before

but Isis is an egyptian goddess the goddess of magic is how she's most commanly known so now you see why I named my character that

5. kidding there is no five

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Meeting

Once I had stopped pretending to be Bambi and reached the snow bank I sat down huffing. Okay time to access the situation I am currently sitting by a frozen lake in the middle of a dark forest with no clue where I am, how I got here, or how I'll ever get home again.

It which means I'm either in a completely different state or a different continent altogether either way I'm miles away from where I'm meant to be. I sighed heavily rubbing my temples with two fingers 'I hope George can get home alright without me'.

"Well look on the bright side" I told myself looking up to the night sky where the moon seemed to be usually large yeah I talk to myself so what, it tends to happen when you have no friends that are over the age of ten.

Though it was a cold night which could be easily determined by the simple fact it was snowing. I was still having a hard time getting my head around that part, I didn't feel that cold.

I poked out my tongue and caught a snowflake which instantly dissolved into a small droplet of water. I'm not sure why I did that it's just something I always saw people on the television do when they see snow for the first time.

"The snow is beautiful" I breathed. I never thought a bunch of shredded ice could be so wonderful and I don't even like the cold. A strong gust of wind swirled around me at that moment lifting my long dark brown hair into the air as it gusted upwards.

It was then I became aware of the boy standing across the lake observing me it was kinda creepy. He had on a blue hoodie, brown lightly shredded trousers, no shoes and what looked to me like a…

Wait a second….

-Jack's PoV-

I quickly found out that the sound I had heard came from a girl who was currently falling on her but several times on my pond. Though the sight was funny I couldn't help but wonder what someone like her was doing out here in the middle of the night.

It was easy to tell that she wasn't from around here by the way she was dressed almost similar to me like the cold didn't matter. Which also lead me to wander how she wasn't freezing, I'm supposed to be cold being a winter spirit but her she looked like any typical teenager.

I chuckled lightly to myself watching her, it's like she's never seen snow before but she obviously would have had to since she's out here. The wind ruffled my coat lightly as I watched her before it whizzed across the lake and tugged her hair upward playfully.

Then she looked at me or rather in my direction as after 300 years of experience I had learned not to get my hopes up whenever someone looked in my direction. So I just started at her and she stared right on back with sparkling silver eyes.

I'm invisible to everyone but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she can actually see me.

-Isis's PoV-

This guy I'm staring at seems to have a striking resemblance to the Jack Frost character in the movie I saw only days ago. Though it can't be him 'cause that was a movie and mythical creatures in general don't exist and that includes winter spirits.

So it must be a real person a really really cold and possibly stoned person judging from how pale his skin is. But he's the only person out here so I may as well ask him some questions maybe he can even direct me home.

I wonder why he doesn't say anything he's staring right at me. 'Stop ogling him like an idiot Isis he probably thinks your weird smile, now say something' I mentally yell at myself.

I pick myself up from the ground then wave at him lightly smiling "Hello" I call.

He looks at me funny then turns around and looks behind himself. Becoming slightly annoyed I yell something else "That's right I'm talking to you shepherd boy I hope you're not on crack" putting my hand on my hips I wait for a response.

The boy's eyes widen and he rockets over to me in the blink of an eye. Maybe I'm the one on crack because he seems to be right in my face floating. "You can see me" he asked hopefully landing softly in front of me.

I'm lucky my eyes didn't fall out of their sockets they were so large 'It's official I've lost it'. I know I have a vivid imagination but now I'm seriously considering applying for a metal asylum maybe I should ask him where the nearest one is.

'Keep it together girl' there is a possibility this is all a messed up dream, I seem to have a lot of those. After a moment I regained my composure and normal attitude.

"Does it look like I have a seeing eye dog with me buddy of course I can see you" I told him crossing my arms.

He smirked "No I suppose you don't but that doesn't explain how you can see me no one _ever_ sees me".

I'm fed up with this weirdo already "Okay look here whatever your name is the only reason I'm even talking to you is so I could find out where the hell I am".

"Why you're in burgess of course where did you think you were" He cried throwing his arms up enthusiastically and floating off the ground a bit.

"I didn't know where I was now okay, if you'll excuse me floating crazy person I must be taking my leave" I cut off and begin to walk away through the forest having no idea where I'm going only that I want to get away from this weirdo.

Unfortunately for me my interaction with this guy has earned what looks like a permanent stalker. "Hey wait up" he called flying to my side and matching my pace.

"You're the first person to see and talk to me in 300 years you're not getting away that easy" he decided walking leisurely next to me resting his curly stick on his shoulder.

"Well since I can't fly I guess I'm stuck with you for now" I sigh wiping a hand down my face.

Though inwardly I thought about the possibility this was all real and if that were true it I could really hang out with Jack Frost, he seemed pretty lonely though he wouldn't show it or admit it.

"Can't fly too bad, it's really fun maybe I'll take you some time" he grinned evilly "Well I guess that's one way we know that you didn't get here".

"Figure that all that out on your own did ya stalker" I sniggered.

"As much as I enjoy your colourful nicknames the names Jack, Jack Frost to be precise" he grinned.

"And I'm a magical Pixie" I lied skipping around more girly than I'll probably ever do again.

"Really" Jack gasped in mock surprise "than you can fly you lied to me".

I just whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch what was that for" he grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Cause you're an idiot and you're not Jack Frost there is no Jack Frost" I walked on trudging through the snow.

"Ouch" Jack frowned putting a hand on his heart "That hurt even more".

After a moment of sweet silence he started up again "So if you don't know who Jack Frost is and don't believe in him" Jack concluded.

"I know who he is alright Jack Frost the personification of frost and cold weather a variant of Old Man Winter, he nips at your nose and all that junk" yeah being a magician I am intimately familiar with most mythical creatures though I know they're not real.

"Though he's supposed to be an old man or a little elf whichever floats your boat".

Jack wrinkles up his nose at this "Do I look like an old man to you and why an elf that's just plain creepy".

"Well you've got the hair of one" I told him pointing at it.

Jack put a hand on his head "It's white not grey" he shouted "There's a big difference".

"Sure there is you just keep telling yourself that" I roll my eyes, this should be interesting.

* * *

TADA!

so what do ya think

I've read a few RotG fanfictions and the reaction of a someones oc varies from person to person

but I didn't want one of those 'oh its Jack Frost this is so awesome' stories

I wanted Isis to have a more realistic reaction

which means either I should have her screaming her head off

or...

I could have her be like 'nah your pulling my leg' sorta thing

guess which one I choose :O

ANYWAYS

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you did send me some feedback

or if you have any questions or your pyschic and want to predict what's gonna happen in the future of this story

go ahead and send them to me in a review

REVIEW!


	5. Just Not My Day

Hi There

Leafeonlover is back again

I got so many reviews for the last chapter I simply had to update as fast as possible

Unfortunatly that was a bit slow due to a power outage that went on for ages

But now the power is back up and running I wanna get this chapter up so you guys will have something to read just in case it goes out again

Also I loved getting all the reviews of people guessing what's going to happen and let me tell you some of you may have guessed things that I have already decided will happen

so good for those people accept they won't know who they are cause I'm not going to tell ;)

Also someone was wondering if Bunnymund and Isis will get along since they're both from Australia

alas I cannot answer that due to the fact I want you to wait and see :) but this is a JackxOc **NOT** a BunnyxOc so they won't be getting that friendly

anyway this chapter we'll be finding out why Isis can see Jack even though she doesn't believe in him some of you probably already have theories so read on and find out if your right

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Just Not My Day

"Hey come on you never told me what you name was" Jack realised.

"Why would I tell you that Jack" I queried.

"To be civil" he replied.

"You're not a very good stalker you should already know my name" I scoffed.

"Who said I wanted to be your stalker" he retaliated.

"The real question is who wouldn't want to be my stalker" I smirked flicking my hair with a hand in imitation of those real girly girls.

"Come on just tell me your name and I'll get you where you need to go" he offered.

As much as I would have liked to say no if he knows where the closest town is then he's my best bet. Even if I'm still half thinking he's some figment of my imagination. "Fine my name is Isis, Isis Harper to be precise" I introduced myself mimicking Jack's self-admiring tone "Happy now" I asked.

Jack grinned mischievously "Very". "Now can you please show me where this town of Burgess is" I ordered.

Jack just kept on grinning "You beat a deal's a deal after all" then suddenly he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder and took off into the air; slash the figment of my imagination theory.

I just screamed wildly as he did back flips and summersaults "JACK YOU JERKASS THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL" I screeched pounding on his back.

"Of course it was I said I'd get you there I never said how" he explained laughing.

I growled and made a strangling motion in the air. After about a minute of screaming and laughing we were there since it wasn't that far away in the first place. I had probably been going round in a circle, which shows how great my sense of direction is.

Once he put me back on the ground I stopped screaming and whirled around to face him, pointing a finger at his nose harshly. "Jack don't ever ever ever ever do that _EVER_ again, got it" I roared slapping him on the back of the head as he laughed his heart out.

"You should have seen the look on your face" he laughs hysterically like the idiot he is.

"I'm sure it will be equally as funny as how your face looks after I pound it into the dirt" I growled then stomped away fuming.

Jack who seemed to be having a great time followed of course. After a few minutes of walking around and looking for people in silence Jack decided to break it. "Are you mad at me" he asked innocently though the corner of his mouth twitched slightly in a crooked smile.

"No I'm just thinking of the best way to kill you and dispose of your body discreatly" I told him looking through the window of a shop there was no one inside.

"Where the heck is everybody" I growled in frustration.

"In their houses where it's warm which reminds me aren't you cold Isis" he asked tentatively in what I hope was genuine concern.

"Aren't you cold" I shot back. "Um hello" he motions at himself "Jack Frost".

"Oh right I forgot your only in trouble when stuck in a microwave" I moved on down the street seeing light in the distance.

"What's a microwave" Jack asked confused floating next to me.

I face palmed "Never mind that there are some people over there" I jogged until I was over there.

There weren't many people around and they all seemed to be ignoring the fact there was a floating person next to me. Not only that but they seemed to be ignoring me altogether, I have a sinking feeling.

"Excuse me sir do you have the time" I asked a man as he walked past.

He didn't even glance at me. "Well that was rude" Jack hissed angrily somehow balancing himself on his upright staff.

I didn't say anything remembering something similar happening to Jack at the start of the movie, which could only mean one thing. As a women walked past in front of us I suddenly stepped out onto the path.

Everything seemed to slow down as the women passed through me like I was made of some kind of coloured fog. I think I knew it all along that off feeling I had back in the woods it was because I was dead or I presume I am I mean how else do you become a spirit.

Well isn't that fine and dandy so now apparently I am a spirit and that means if I can be a spirit then Jack can also be a spirit or is a spirit. That explains why I can see him even though I never believed in Jack Frost ever in my life.

So I'm probably not dreaming right now since if I were I'd be able to walk through solid objects and poke my own fingers through my palm. Since I can't be either of those things the logical deduction is that this is all, real.

I'm really dead, I'm really a spirit and Jack is really Jack Frost and not a hallucination, well this is off putting. My mind seemed to race at a hundred miles an hour as I processed this new information.

Tears rolled down my cheek as I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands sobbing. I probably would never see my little brother or his friends again cause apparently when you die you transverse dimensions into a movie.

Abruptly I felt weight on my shoulder and a gust of cold wind. I looked out behind me from my hands to see Jack gripping my shoulder tightly with his hand. "It'll be okay I know how it feels" he reassures me with the most sympathetic of looks playing on his face.

It is true Jack had the same thing happen to him when he first became Jack Frost but there is one vital difference here. Jack doesn't know who he was before I do heck I even know his past which is kinda creepy, better not tell him that.

I know that I'm leaving behind my life, my home and my little brother. He'll be all alone with my 'mother' that's why I'm sad not because I died well in theory anyway. "What am I gonna do Jack" I croaked looking into his electric blue eyes.

"Well you'll just have to stick with me from now on, I hope it won't be too torturous for you" he decided smiling more warmly than anyone has smiled at me before.

"I'll have to clear my schedule but okay" I smiled weakly at him and he pulled me to my feet.

I wiped the tears from my face "You better not tell anyone I cried I have a reputation to uphold here".

"Why would you want a reputation as an emotionless machine" he smirked.

"JACK"!

"Fine, fine I won't tell anyone I promise you do realise that no one can see or hear me so even if I were to yell it out at the top of my lungs no one would hear" he reminded me putting a hand on his heart as he promised.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I know but you're not going to be invisible forever".

"How do you know" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm psychic" I explained shrugging.

"As well as being a magical pixie" Jack inquired grinning.

"Yes" I deadpanned.

"Right okay how about we go back to the lake and get some rest" he offered me his hand which I took without hesitating it was kind of cold but I didn't really mind.

After all my years of hating on winter I think I'm starting to like it now. "Guess this means we're friends now huh" I realised.

"Guess so" Jack smiled clutching my hands.

"Okay let's get going but no flips this time" I warned pointing a finger at him.

"Is that why you were screaming last time" he sneered.

"No I was screaming because you were kidnapping me, I don't mind heights" I defended.

"So you won't mind if we do it all again then" he laughed taking off into the air dragging me with him.

Dying has really ruined my day or just maybe it will be the first day of the best life I'm ever gonna have.

* * *

**YAY!**

Okay so we now find out that Isis has somehow died and become a spirit :D

how exactly she died will be told at a later stage or maybe she isn't dead at all and this is all some kind of Wizard of Oz dream but with Rise of the Guardian instead O.O

you don't know **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

also I you probably would have realised that Isis crying is slightly out of character for her unless it is something of great signifigance

I guess I was trying to make her have more of a realistic reaction once again instead of the 'oh I'm dead... well being alive was over-rated anyway' -.-

No usally or at least I think when someone finds out they're dead they'd have a little bit of a break down

and just so ya know I'm not planning on making her cry every few chapters, that would be over doing it

actually I'm hoping this will be the last time I will have to make my poor oc Isis cry D:

well unless you want her to cry some more O.O

anyway all I'm saying is I'm not gonna make her cry like when she breaks a nail or something

Okay so I'd really love some more feedback for this chapter like I got last chapter

so all you authors and authoresses and shadowreaders out there better review for me ;)

Until next time MAGICA POOF! *disappears in puff of smoke*

**REVIEW!**


	6. New Life

**MAGICA POOF!** *appears in puff of smoke*

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back and quickly too ;)

I know I only updated the other day but I got a gigantic flood of reviews for the last chapter

so I know you guys want to know what happens next but first I will address questions from some of the reviews I recieved last time

1. A lot of you are wandering how Isis died OR if she died at all and I'm lying to you ;) but I can't just tell you remember you have to wait and see

2. Also I'm sorry if my sentences are running, they tend to go a bit long when I don't have to say them out loud T.T' but if it's more commas my readers want more commas they shall get

3. I'm glad you guys are liking the sarcasm I'm putting into this story, it makes it that much better that you like it :)

4. Someone asked how Jack would know what a robot is but not a microwave. and I'm just speculating here but I thought that since Jack doesn't eat or hasn't in like 300 years that logicaly he would've never used a microwave before and wouldn't know what it is. well he might have seen one before but I don't think he would have known that that was a microwave. and since he hangs out with children a lot I thought he would have, seen or heard someone talking about robots/machines during that time because they're kinda everywhere unlike microwaves. Imagine if we did have microwaves everywhere O.O

5. In this chapter I shall be revealing what Isis can do now in the way of 'powers' I'll go into specifics in later chapters but there will be a couple of things I show or talk about that will be signifigant later on.

6. Oh yeah and someone asked how Isis can believe in magic but not Jack Frost and it's very simply really. She doesn't. Isis knows magic isn't real since she's the one doing it she knows it isn't real that it's all a trick but other people don't know that so she likes getting others to think it is real when it's not anyway.

7. **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

New Life

The day I found out I had died that was just about a week ago now. Since then I have stuck with the only true friend I have and have ever had, Jack Frost. We've gotten to know each other quite quickly, though that's probably only because we've only got each other, we're invisible to everyone else.

It probably helps too that I knew some stuff about him already. Heck I know some things about him that even he doesn't know which is a bit weird. But he doesn't need to know that, no one does and I don't plan on telling anyone.

I did tell him however that I'm from Australia which he seemed to scowl at slightly. I guess anything that has remotely something to do with Bunnymund just ticks him off. I can understand though, I do think it's a bit strange that someone from Australia would be the Easter bunny since rabbits are considered pests basically.

How I got here when I continent skipped is still a mystery to me, and Jack is no help either. I did bring something with me when I came here though, my magic cards they were still safely tucked in my pocket. I suppose they're now my special item of some sort Jack has his staff, Bunnymund has his boomerangs and now there's me and my cards.

It's good I still have them 'cause throughout the first few days of my new life, as an immortal I quickly realised that all my magic tricks aren't exactly tricks anymore. That's right I can do real magic now no illusion, no deceiving spells my magic is no longer a hoax.

So far I can only do small things nothing major. If I do too much at any one time I get sorta overloaded like how if you use your computer too much on a hot day it will crash, or maybe that was just my computer.

I become extremely weak and tired which doesn't look good on me. I estimate if I did push myself to the very limit that I'd probably pass out which I'd prefer to avoid if possible. Everyday my skills are sharpening so it shouldn't be long before I've got a handle on the basics of my new powers.

Though I'm not sure exactly of what I am capable of yet some things can only be found out with time. I surprise myself everyday being new to this whole immortal thing I'm still adapting to the whole idea, it's a bit overwhelming but still awesome as hell.

I'm not sure what my purpose here is yet though as far as I can tell I've met Jack pre-movie because he doesn't know anything about his past, yet. I'm not sure how far pre-movie I am though, but I'm thinking that Pitch's comeback shouldn't be that far away.

I've decided that since I'm here I may as well interfere the heck out of this universe. Some people in my situation would rather shrink into the background and let fate take its course but not me. I will do everything in my power to stop Pitch and maybe with just a little magic I can change what happens.

So if I'm gonna try to stop Pitch, then I need to get the hang of my new powers so that I can be of at least some help and not just extra baggage. I have no idea how long it will be until the gears of fate as they call them start turning so I'll work myself as hard as possible until then.

-Scene Break-

I sat on the branch of a leafless tree in one of the many parks that we had visited today. It was a while past midday now, it had been snowing for almost an hour leaving a thin coating of about nine centimetres or so. I had my hands cupped in front of me hunched over slightly.

In my hands formed a small ball of white light about the size of a marble, it sparked like electricity but I don't think that's what it was. It flickered a bit like the light of a broken street lamp before disappearing. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and had the ball of bright light appear again in my hands.

"ISIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE" Jack's voice shouted from below me.

I yelped in surprise losing concentration the ball of light disappeared like it had never been there. I flailed my arms around wildly losing my balance and falling out of the tree, and usually I have very good balance. That's okay though because when I fell someone caught me.

'That was graceful' I thought to myself sarcastically. Might I just say though how good it feels to know that when you fall there is someone there to catch you no matter what. That someone for me was Jack Frost who is currently holding me bridal style and laughing his head off.

"Man its way too easy to scare you Isis" He laughed while holding me.

"What in the hell Jack, you don't just go round yelling at people when they're sitting in trees" I screeched feeling my face heat up at such close contact.

"Is that any way to talk to your savour" he scolded dropping me abruptly in the snow.

I growled in frustration and swept his legs, which were actually on the ground for once, out from under him. Causing him to fall backward "Oops sorry savour" I smirked scornfully.

Jack just chuckled lying flat in the snow then made a snow angel. I rolled my eyes at how childish he was "So what's up Snowflake" I asked standing up to brush the snow off my clothes. Jack choosing to ignore my name calling sat up from his snow angel making.

"That's right I found some children in desperate need of a snowball fight" He practically sang in joy.

"You get excited way too easily" I remarked already beginning to walk away.

"Of course I'm excited it means another chance for me to pound you into submission with snowballs, and not have my ears bitten off about a surprise attack" he smirked playfully floating after me in a relaxed position.

When you first start to hang out with Jack Frost snowball fights must become like second nature to you. Otherwise you just won't survive so me being from a place where it never snowed. I was infinitely lousy at making and throwing snowballs when I first started out.

But having just about the best teacher there is, I quickly got the hang of it and now I'm a force not to be trifled with. "Don't think it will be that easy Frostie" I cautioned pointing at him then making a slitting throat action.

As we approached a large open area with some stone benches scattered about. I could see two groups of children bickering in the middle of the area. The one side was a bunch of boys and the other side was a group of petite little girls.

"You guys have to stay out of here the park isn't for babies" One of the boys probably the oldest of the group told the girls.

"We're not babies we're the same age as you" A girl on the other side defended logically.

"Remind you of anyone Jack" I asked crossing my arms and smirking.

"Yeah that boy is just like you" he stated earning him a snowball in the face which I smiled proudly at.

"The student has become the master" I applaud myself hands on hips. I ducked as a snowball flew over my head and hit the bickering boy in the back of the head.

"Ha you missed" I teased retreating to the girls' side as a young girl screamed "SNOWBALL FIGHT"!

The next while passed by in a blur as I assaulted the boys' side with snowballs mostly aiming for Jack, and helped to build a snow fort for the girls. Even though they couldn't see me it was fun to help bring joy to kids again like I used to. A long while past with neither side letting up, until I decided we would win or metaphorically die trying.

So I started throwing balls with an added boost from my powers, at the wall the boys had put up until a section in the middle collapse. As the boys scrambled to replace the broken section, the girls let out a deafening war cry and rushed they're side pelting them with snowballs.

Just like that we had won and I got to dump an infinitely large amount of snow in Jack's face, which was the highlight for me. "Okay you win, I surrender" Jack laugh cried holding his hands up in defeat.

"Damn right you do, you should know that when it comes to disagreements the girls always win" I informed him grinning and doing a mighty victory stance.

"Maybe this time but next time I won't be going easy on you" he warned with a sly grin.

The sky was darking to a reddish pink colour as the sun began to dip into the horizon. "Looks like we're gonna have to spilt soon" I observed, looking up as some stars started appearing in the sky.

Jack gasped "Are you breaking up with me" he asked grinning stupidly.

"Not that kind of split stupid" I smiled lightly flicking him on the nose fondly.

"Okay, well I just have one little thing to do before we leave" he informed me floating into the air above me.

"Oh and what might that be" I asked curious and slightly concerned that he would get us into trouble, again.

"I'm just gonna freeze the town lake good and hard so the children can go skating on it tomorrow" he shrugged.

Well he can't get up to too much trouble doing that, can he?

* * *

**YAY!**

So I hope you guys enjoyed that

So now Isis has her magic cards and can create little marble light balls

anyone wanna guess what those are for ;)

and for the people that guessed Isis's magic would become real you were right **HARAY!** _BANG BANG_ *confetti rains down upon you* but then again it wasn't that hard to guess in the first place :D

Now I know you guys are excited for Isis to met the other guardians but that can't happen just yet

I don't wanna dive striaght into it yet

I want Jack and Isis to have some bonding chapters so that they are more close before the whole movie part of this story comes into play

So the next few chapters are more just things that Jack and Isis are doing before the movie then we'll get into the parts of the movie

Like having snowy mischief and meeting Jamie for the first time and all that stuff so be patient

also I'll be getting into a bit of romance very soon so look forward to that

so if you have any suggestions, guesses, question or just wanna say something nice

I will receive your reviews and answer them best I can

**REVIEW!**


	7. What I'm Here For

Hi There reader

LeafeonLover is back

Okay so it's been a while since I updates due to the fact I sadly had to return to school

Because of this I cannot write or update my story as frequently as I'd like

but I will update at least one of my stories every week so it may not be this one every time

but I am trying to focous on this one the most since I know it will be the quickest to finish of the stories I'm doing at the moment

Anyway without furthur ado

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

What I'm Here For

I felt a little pang in my heart. I knew that he would freeze it a few times over, I had watched him do it before. It seemed subconsciously he didn't want what had happened to him to happen to anyone ever again.

"Okay don't go too crazy though" I smiled hiding sympathy.

I thought about how desperately Jack must want to remember his past, but couldn't. I could provide him with the answers yet, at the same time I couldn't. That kinda would be breaking the don't tell anyone your from another universe rule I had going.

I knew Jack trusted me and if I just suddenly told him I knew who he was in the past, and had known for a while now. It might lead him to question my trustworthiness, I don't want that.

After all I couldn't tell him everything he wanted to know and hopefully soon he'd find it out for himself anyway. I still feel bad though like I'm holding out on him or something.

But if I did tell him and he wanted to know exactly how I knew all this, a very awkward explanation was ensured. Do you want to know how I know all this well, you see Jack where I come from which I think is a different dimension; you're a character in a fictional children's movie which I saw with my younger brother.

In this movie it was explained how you became a guardian and about some of your past. I do not know it all and the information I have is very limited so yeah that's it, what a great little chat that would be.

Not only might this lead him to question my trustworthiness but my sanity as well. He might think that becoming a spirit has driven me insane. Which it hasn't I am very much sane, thank you very much.

I don't want anyone to think otherwise especially Jack, so no I couldn't tell him as much as I wanted to. All I can do is keep quiet and hope he never finds out about this after all how would he.

It's not like I've told anyone my secret so no one could blab it really. "Do you still think we're babies now" I heard the girl from before asking the rather rude young male.

"Winning a snowball fight has nothing to do with babiness, it's all about courage everyone knows little girls are scaredy cats" The boy explained obviously not wanting to come down off his high horse.

"What can I do to prove to you girls have just as much courage as boys" the girl asked determined.

The boy looked around shortly then smirked pointing to a rather large tree nearby. "Climb to the top of that tree and bring me the last leaf, then us guys will stop calling you girls babies and let you play here" he held out his hand to the girl "Deal".

The girl looked at the boy then to the leaf that was basically at the very top of the tall tree. "You're on" she decided taking the boy's hand and shaking it furiously.

The brave girl's friends seemed a bit unsure about the situation "No don't do it" one cried.

As the brave girl stomped over to the tree and proceeded to shimmy up its trunk to the first branch. 'Well she's got guts and she's a good climber' I mentally noted watching the girl make her way up the tree.

"Quickly come down from there before you get hurt" another of the girls advised, but was quickly shushed by the boys who were watching with intent eyes. After the girl got to the first branch she starting climbing from branch to branch making her way up the tree.

The branches got thinner and easier to grab onto the higher up she went. When the girl got to the very top, she looked back down probably thinking about how far that looked as she gulped nervously.

She reached out for the yellowy brown leaf but it remained just out of reach. So she stepped onto another branch in front of her that was just a little higher and just a little thinner. She reached up again trying to grasp the leaf as it brushed her fingertips.

She stood on her very tippy toes and stretched up grasping the very tip of the leaf. She smiled shortly before a dreadful crack shook the air and the girl began to plummet to the earth. My eyes widened in shock as my brain whizzed through possible solutions most of them involved me catching her which I couldn't really do.

Quickly without me realising it, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a magic card between two fingers and threw it. The card sped through the air flat and as it reached the line of falling the girl was coming down in, it began to spin.

It spun fast like when the choppers on a helicopter start up. The girls descent slowed down rapidly as it span almost like a very strong updraft of air had swept beneath her. The card spinning rapidly lowered itself almost to the ground, with the girl seeming to float above it.

Before white cracks appeared on it surface and it burst into white sparkles disappearing and dropping the girl in a pile of snow. All the girl's friends ran over hurriedly shouting questions "Is she okay"

"Is she dead"

"Should we get help".

They all circled around the snow pile there was no movement. Suddenly a hand shot out from beneath the snow it was holding the yellowy brown leaf in it and then the girl sat up shaking the snow from her like a wet dog.

Everything was quiet for a moment as the group stared on finally they burst out cheering "That was so awesome"

"Can you do it again"

"You're the bravest girl I've ever met"

"You can come play here anytime" the boys' leader decided putting a hand on the girls shoulder in acceptance.

I let out a huge sigh of relief sliding down onto the ground panting heavily. "That… could have.. ended… badly" I commented between breaths. Remember when I said I had broken my arm and cried as much as I had when my mum banned me from magic.

Well the reason I broke that arm was because I fell out of a tree not because a branch snapped, no 'cause someone yelled at me surprising the hell out of me. I fell, arm broke, one horrible stay at the hospital unable to scratch under my cast when my arm itched _It Was Hell_.

Of course falling out of a tree and breaking my arm only made me more determined to climb trees despite my mum's protests, she was too scared to climb up after me anyway. I smirked at the memory feeling a cold breeze prick my neck which could mean only one thing.

"Isis why are you sitting on the ground looking so tired, what happened" Jack questioned landing next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder as he crouched beside me.

"I was just practicing my cart wheeling…" Jack looked at me narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"Damn it Jack how in the hell can you tell when I'm lying, I'm like the best liar ever" I cursed rubbing the bridge of my nose. Of course having been secretly practicing magic for two years of my life I had become a good liar. And so had my younger brother which I was sorta proud but regretful of at the same time.

"You'll have no time for lying while you explain to me exactly what happened" Jack scolded.

Basically dragging me to one of the cement benches nearby. I was tired and in no mood for an explanation but despite my protests that he didn't need to know, I still had to explain.

This guy is way to persistent it's just better to tell it to him straight or he won't stop pestering which will only make me more tired. So I told him what happened how the girl fell and how I had most probably saved her from breaking her neck by using my magic which had temporarily drained me nothing to worry about.

"And that's what happened" I finished yawning loudly and blinking from tiredness.

"I see well at least now the girls and boys will play together instead of arguing all the time" he sighed satisfied with my explanation and is that concern I see in his eyes.

"Ah ha" I grunted leaning back on the bench.

"Looks like I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes without you getting into some kind of trouble" he joked chuckling lightly to himself. He's right I guess I really should be worried about what trouble I'm gonna get into.

-PoV to no one's really-

When Jack didn't get a reply he looked over to where Isis was sitting. She was out like a light leaning back on the bench with her head tilted so her hair fell over half her face. Jack smiled to himself leaning over to brush her brown locks off her face and behind her ear affectionately.

Isis smiled unknowingly in her sleep the smile graced her lips shortly. She shifted a little on the bench her head sliding off of it and onto Jack's shoulder instead. She was so warm against him; Jack thought he would melt from the sudden movement as his heart speedup at that moment shortly.

Ever since Isis had appeared his life had taken a turn, he suddenly wasn't lonely anymore. Even though every human in the world couldn't see or hear him he didn't care as much anymore.

For the only person he needed to hear him was already here with him. He loved to fight with her she was so smart and witty that it just made him smile. When she laughed so did he and when something was wrong he knew, there was no hiding from his electric blue orbs.

Things were always entertaining when she was around, instead of boring and dull like they used to be when no one could see him. Jack wasn't sure exactly what kind of feeling this was that he was having toward Isis.

He had never really felt such a feeling before but he could tell that it was a good feeling and that's all he needed. Jack sighed in content lying his head on top of Isis's she smelled of roses and honey which swiftly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**THE END!**

well until next time anyway

anyways this chapter I wanted to show off Isis's powers

AND to have some nice Fluffiness between Isis and Jack ;)

If you have any question, suggestions anything really just send me a review and I'll answer as best I can

ALSO invisible cookie for the person who gives me my 50th review ;)

I hope you enjoyed it so until next time

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	8. A Bad Feeling

**MAGICA POOF!** *appears*

I'm back again *Everyone cheers*

Thank-you Thank-you your too kind :)

Okay so I'm glad to annouce that my story has officially made it to 50 review *Everyone cheers again*

I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you that reviewed, favourited and followed the story **THANK-YOU!**

And a special thanks to dragonbird23 who was the 50th reviewer and got an invisible cookie :)

So in this chapter nothing major

Furthur explaination of powers and stuff

and just some more fulffiness between Jack and Isis

* * *

A Bad Feeling

When I woke up that morning I found that Jack and I had been using each other as pillows, this was a tad bit embarrassing for me. Which resulted in an argument about who started the person pillow thing.

"I didn't do anything you just went and used my shoulder as a pillow all by yourself" Jack argued, his cheeks were slightly blue which I assume is how he blushed. While I wouldn't say this out loud it was extremely cute.

"I don't remember doing that" I disagreed feeling that I was blushing also and hating that I was.

"Of course not you were sleeping and drooling all over the place" he smirked at me though his was still blushing.

"I don't drool in my sleep" I screeched stomping my foot angrily.

"How do you know" Jack asked.

"Cause I don't that's how" I told him nodding my head finally.

Yeah, it went something like that but that's okay cause that was over two months ago now. What's not okay is finding myself in the same situation several times throughout this period. It's happened so often I've gotten into the habit of waking up before Jack and pulling myself away before he wakes up and teases me about it.

Saying something like "I know you can't help yourself I'm just massively attractive" though he usually is joking I get angry cause I know it's partially true.

I do find Jack attractive not that I'd tell him that openly, he doesn't need a more inflated ego. I have a sneaking suspicion that he always knows when I do it and just doesn't say anything. I just wonder if he doesn't like it why he doesn't stop me.

Anyway currently Jack and I are somewhere in Russia. I've been having a much easier time getting around lately now that I can fly myself. That's right my magic training over these two months has paid off and I can now use most forms of magic with little effort or effect on myself.

The forms of magic I'm most familiar with are teleportation, levitation, mind reading but I can also do just about anything else I can think up. My magic cards are like throwing stars minus the spinning, I can make them cut through anything, transform them into things I need and I never seem to run out they just keep coming back.

There's just one thing I haven't figured out yet what's with these light balls I can create. I'm not exactly sure what they're for either, but they've gotten bigger and bigger since I've been developing my magical abilities.

I can make them quite large now but I can also choose what size I want them to be. They're a handy torch in the dark but that's about it. From all the information I have collected recently and in the past, I have deduced that I must be an incarnate, embodiment or personification of magic.

A magic incarnate like myself supposedly have limitless control over magic and all its forms. I say supposedly cause I got the info from wiki. It makes sense though I mean magic is something kids choose to believe in, right.

I guess they must know that it's really just a trick so they don't believe. That explains why no one can see me but if I'm an embodiment of magic then here magic must be real. People would be able to do it but, they mustn't know how. Man, all this inter-dimensional stuff is so confusing.

In all the time I've been here the Man in the Moon still hasn't said a word to me. I wish he would, I'm not asking for a boring motivational speech like the principle of my old school always gives, no.

Just something to let me know that I'm meant to be here or that he sees me. But I guess I should be patient I mean Jack's gone 300 years without a word so he's either really patient, or gets distracted easily.

I sat on a street lamp watching as Jack froze the sidewalk some kids were walking down. The kids attempted to slide down the side walk one boy wobbled forward, then backwards before doing a not so graceful face plant.

I giggled a bit as Jack laughed with the kids enjoying himself, or maybe he's just both. I slid down the street lamp like a fireman on a pole and floated over the ice giving him a rough nudge.

"You know if that kid keeps face planting he's gonna lose all his teeth, and that won't look good on school picture day" I shivered at the thought.

Lucky to have never had such a thing happen to me. "He'll be fine, you'd be surprised how resilient kids can be" Jack reassured me and said kid got back up and started running around again only to do another face plant "See".

"Very reassuring" I stated sarcastically, crossing my legs like I was sitting on a seat while I floated in the air, with arms behind my head.

"So what's wrong" Jack asked suddenly.

"What, there is nothing wrong, other than the fact that your frosty fun isn't exactly child proof" I lied.

Pointing as two children slid into each other at high speed bonking they're heads together "They should be wearing helmets".

Jack laughed at this "You may think you're a good liar but there are a few things I know about, that give you away" he pointed at my nose winking.

"Oh yeah like what" I asked changing position to float Indian style in the air.

"Well, for one thing it's easy to tell when you're lying about something being wrong, since from my experience with you whenever something is bothering you you sit in a very high place with a funny expression on your face, it looks something like this".

Jack then made a stupid face that was an over dramatized version of what I supposedly do. I just dumped a bunch of snow in Jack face with my magic "Have I ever told you you're a jerkass" I asked glaring.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" Jack confirmed with a goofy grin on his face as he wiped the snow off himself.

I gave him an annoyed looking turning my back on him crossing my arms "Hey don't blame me I thought girls liked talking about their feelings" He smirked and I just scowled.

"Besides I like it much better when you're smiling" he added softly in genuine concern. I stopped levitating shortly almost dropping to the ground from surprise but caught myself seconds afterwards, I didn't say anything.

"So if you don't tell me what's wrong I can go on and on and on and"

"Alright alright I'll tell you just shut up" I snapped. Jack nodded with a zipping of the lips motion.

I sighed deeply "Nothing is wrong really I just have a really super bad feeling something terrible is gonna happen soon" a chill went up my spine but it wasn't because of the cold.

Night had fallen now and above us was the full moon in all its glory. Was it just me or was it always a full moon when I looked up there. Jack floated next to me and tangled his arm around mine and entwined out fingers together with a reassuring smile. I could have sworn I saw the moon gleam shortly at that moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing that we can't handle together" he comforted as I smiled weakly back. He lifted me up into the sky as we bounced along roof tops he pulled away to fly up and look around shortly.

"Well that was Russia, s'pose we better be gettin' back to Burgess now" he decided with a curt nod. I looked up into the sky feeling a rush of wind blow past me. When I looked up to the sky I saw magnificent bright lights shining above me in waves of green, yellow and orange, it was the northern lights.

"I knew it" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that" Jack asked turning to me.

"Oh nothing let's go" I smiled flying up and grabbing his hand.

"Wind take _us_ home" Jack ordered and a strong gust of northern wind blew us in the direction of 'home' personally I think Jack should have a real house to call home instead of a frozen lake but I'll take what I get.

I know what you're thinking… wouldn't teleporting be much quicker. Well yes, but that also means it wouldn't be nearly as wondrous as flying through the night sky with Jack is. So I prefer to do it as often as possible.

* * *

**YAY!**

Don't you just hate it when people can tell your lieing

you can never get away with anything -.-

Sorry for the big time skip but I needed things to move on and I couldn't be bothered to go through the whole training process with Isis's magic

Maybe I'll write some one-shots later about what happened during that time period

but anyway we're moving on and now finally we'll be getting into the movie and all the movie stuff

so it shouldn't be too long before Isis and Jack are metting the other guardians

Anyways thanks again for the reviews :)

and if you have any questions, suggestions I will receive them and answer accordingly

and if you would like to predict things that will happen

such as what Isis is the guardian of, or how she'll effect the story

**GO AHEAD!**

I just love watching you sqirm mwahahahahahaha :D

but I'm not giving anything away so don't even try .

but guesses are still accepted

**ANYWAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chosen

It's the weekend guess what that means

That's right a new chapter of Just a Touch of Magic

Okay this chapter we will be visiting the other Guardians to see what they're up to

alas the guardians will not meet Isis and Jack just yet but that isn't far awy ;)

No something else is happening this chapter so if ya wanna know what read and find out

oh and on a side note any readers of my other stories should know that I'm putting them on hold until this story is finished

or until I've finished writing it at least

which shouldn't be long since I'm like ten chapters ahead in the writing stage

so ya just wait it out and read this story in the meantime

* * *

Chosen

Somewhere nestled deep within the Arctic Circle is a large fortress that is guarded by large hairy yetis. Inside is Santa's workshop though those who know him call him North.

This is the place that the northern lights had originated from, it was a signal used to call together the most famous mythical creatures of all time and finally all but one had gathered.

North, Tooth the tooth fairy and Bunnymund the Easter Bunny were gathered in a large room with a gigantic globe suspended in the centre, it had bright yellow lights dotted all over it.

"This better be good, North" Bunny grumbled annoyed that only a few days before Easter he had been dragged out here, into the cold for a surprise meeting.

At that moment the sandman or Sandy arrived, in a golden plane made completely out of dream sand which disappeared shortly after his arrival as he floated to the floor. "Sandy" North greeted briskly.

The short little mute formed images above his head, trying to convey to North that he was extremely busy as this time of the night, when all the children were getting into bed.

North held up a hand to stop Sandy "I know, I know but I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious" he reminded them and Tooth shushed her little fairy helpers, listening intently.

"My fellow Guardians" North began now that he had they're attention.

"It is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him" he explained crossing his arms in deep thought exposing his tattoos naughty and nice on his forearms.

They moved closer together as North continued "The boogeyman was here at the pole" he told them as they exchanged looks of deep concern.

Tooth looked the most surprised "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" she stuttered wondering if she had heard correctly.

North nodded his head gravely "Yes! There was black sand covering the globe. And then a shadow" he shouted.

"What do you mean black sand? I thought you said you saw Pitch" Bunnymund questioned in confusion.

"Well not exactly" North confessed. Bunnymund twitched in annoyance pulling an egg out of thin air, beginning to paint decorations on it with a paint brush who knows where that came from either.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy" he motioned at North directing his comment at Sandy.

Who shrugged with a dream sand question mark above his head "Yeah, you said it, Sandy".

"Look, Pitch is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly" he jiggled his belly in emphasis.

"Hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly" Bunnymund asked thoroughly ticked.

"Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas" he trailed off chuckling lightly to himself as he imagined what that would look like.

Tooth shouted some orders to her mini worker fairies while the two argued. "Please Bunny. Easter is not Christmas" North dismissed giving Bunny a pat on the cheek and swiping his egg.

Tooth continued to give orders in the background and Sandy drank some eggnog while trying to keep the cup away from a thirsty elf. "Here we go" Bunny sighed throwing his hands into the air dramatically "North, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up".

"No matter how much you paint, it is still an egg" North contradicted wiggling the egg he had snagged in Bunny's face.

"Look mate I'm dealing with perishables" Bunny defended snatching the egg back "You've got all year to prepare".

While everyone had they're head stuck in business, Sandy noticed the moon shining down in through the open roof window and dropped his cup in surprise. He frantically tried to get the attention of the other Guardians, as the thirsty elf licked any remaining liquid from the cup he had dropped beside him.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous" North wondered giving Bunnymund a slight shove causing him to fumble with the egg he was holding.

"Why are you always such a blowhard" Bunnymund retorted regaining his balance and holding the egg firmly in his grip.

Tooth flew in between the two while having a conversation with her mini fairies. "Tooth" North called getting her attention "Can't you see we're trying to argue" he told motioning at himself and Bunnymund.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year" she apologised being meet by a chorus of agreeing tweets from her mini fairies.

"Am I right Sandy" Tooth asked as the sand man while he agreed he was trying to tell her about the moon, unfortunately Tooth got a bit side-tracked with her duty again.

Back to North and Bunnymund's argument "Come on, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that, remember" Bunny asked rhetorically.

"I know it was him. We have a serious situation" North insisted seriously.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs" Bunny dismissed nonchalantly.

Sandy now fed up with being ignored grabbed the elf that had stolen his drink and shook him furiously with one arm. The rest of the guardians stopped what they were doing to stare at their frowning other member. Sandy relaxed and dropped the elf roughly now he finally had they're attention and showed them a picture of a crescent moon above his head.

"Aah! Man in the Moon" North cried "Sandy why didn't you say something" he asked turning to look at the full moon.

Sandy grew angry again at this comment and dream sand blew out of his ears like a steam train. North unaware of this angry look spoke to the moon "It's been a long time old friend. What is the big news" he inquired curiously.

A single circular beam of moonlight lit up the floor in the centre of the four guardians surrounded it. In this spot light the silhouette of a heinous laughing man appeared, instantly they all knew who it was.

"It is Pitch" Bunnymund's jaw dropped in surprise.

Ignoring the rabbit's reaction North looked to the moon for guidance "Manny, what must we do" shooting Bunny a sideways glance and patting his belly like saying I told you so. The beam shone brighter before shrinking down in size to a thin circle of light.

The light fell on a decorative floor symbol though it wasn't really for decoration at all. The symbol raised from the ground the top sliding open and a large crystal gem rose out from within. Light refracted from the crystal, sending its shine all around the room making it look like they were all underwater.

Tooth gasped "Uh guys, you know what this means" he asked.

"He's choosing a new Guardian" North realised.

"What? Why?" Bunny questioned not at all happy about it.

"Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help" North speculated.

"Since when do we need help" Bunnymund cried ticked again.

"I wonder who it will be" Tooth asked excitedly.

Sandy showed dream sand four leaf clover above his head and Tooth nodded in understanding "Maybe the Leprechaun".

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Ground hog" Bunny pleaded his hands together like he was praying.

Bright light blasted the room blinding the Guardians momentarily as something similar to a holographic projection shone above the crystal. The picture above the crystal was of not one but two hooded figures standing back to back, on the right their hands were entwined together in a vice like grip.

The first was in a blue hoodie and had what resembled a shepherd staff in his left hand. The other was in a red hoodie bent at exactly the right angle so that they're face was shrouded in the shadows.

The only features that distinguished this figure was the red hoodie had a black paw print on its front though the figure was also holding a card in they're right hand and looking down on it.

"Jack Frost, and another…" North stated while rubbing his long white beard.

Mini fairies seeing the figure of Jack Frost gasped in excitement, one almost fainting from the sight of him. "Two newbies you've got to be kidding me, I take it back the Groundhog's fine" Bunnymund complained loudly.

"Well, ah as long as they help to ah, protect the children right?" Tooth comforted.

"Jack Frost is one problem but the last thing we need is two problems" Bunnymund affirmed motioning at the second figure.

"I don't think I've ever seen any spirit like this before" Tooth added buzzing around the crystal "What do you suppose this means" she asked pointing at how Jack Frost and the mystery figure's hands were knotted together.

"I don't know Tooth, it could mean any number of things" North confessed.

"Perhaps they're fates are entwined or they already know each other or maybe even that they're together right now" he offered.

"Great so now we have to find a mystery figure and then Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-".

"Guardian" North finished "And whoever this second guardian is they must be an important addition to our team if Manny has chosen them" he reasoned.

"I don't see why we need any help at all especially not from someone we know nothing about. And Jack Frost may be many things but he is not a Guardian" Bunnymund decided finally.

* * *

**YAY!**

Oh Bunnymund if only you knew

that Isis will be a bigger problem than you could even imagine

For you and Pitch **MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**ANYWAY!**

I have something to ask you guys

as you know cause like i just told you again at the start of this chapter

I am rather far ahead in the writing stage of this story

cause I prefer to have a few back up chapters and stuck in case I'm to lazy to write one one week or something

anyways what I wanted to ask you guys

is what should happen in the story

I amsuming all the people that read this story would have seen the RotG movie already

so what I wanna know is

When Jack goes to take Sophie home from the warren

Should Isis

**A.) Go with Jack to take sophie home and evidently find Pitch in his lair**

or

**B.) Stay behind at the Warren and defend it from Pitch's attack**

either way we'll probably have a scene where Pitch and Isis have a little chat

I could choose by myself cause I could go either way really but I just wanted to know what you guys think

so if you'd be so kind to help me out with this I'd be ever so greatful

whichever opion gets the most votes wins and i will do that choice

to vote all ya gotta do it review and tell me which opion you like better

and if you have any questions, predictions, suggestions I'll answer them to the best of my ability

so until next time

get voten

**MAGICA POOF!** *Disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	10. Unexpected Things

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover here

it's the weekend so once again it's time for an update

sooooooooooooooo here's another chapter of your favourite story ;)

If you've seen the movie like you all should have and I mean everyone that reads this no actually i mean everyone in the world should see this movie it's just too awesome to no be watched

anyway i was just going to say you should recognise the starting scene if you have seen the movie and have a good enough memory to remeber that part

but even if you don't we get to meet Jamie in this chapter so no worries

anyway

**READ ON AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Unexpected Things

It's a new day and Jack and I are causing mischief in a new place. Sitting atop a mail box Jack touched his staff to the ground sending his floral frost zipping all over the place. A young boy was having a refreshing drink from a water fountain until the frost reached it and froze the water solid around his lips.

"MMmmMM" he mumbled in panic desperately trying to pull himself out as two girls laughed at him I laughed my head off too.

A mailman seeing the boys distress came rushing toward him only to slip as the frost got under his feet and fall on his backside letters flying out from his bag. The frost climbed up buildings freezing over windows.

I flew up to these windows and when the person inside looked away I quickly drew on the window things like "Hi there" or "I'm watching you" and proceeded to laugh my head of at peoples horrified reactions.

And they were perfectly sane reactions since they were usually on the second or third floor, where no one should be anywhere near the window. I watched as a little boy fed his pet goldfish only to have it frozen completely in the middle of the swimming.

In the next window a writer had just laid the final piece of paper on a very tall neat stack in his room until a strong gust of wind came and blew them all out the window, the man cried out in surprise desperately trying to grab the papers half hanging out the window.

I followed the line of the frost as it crossed power lines and froze clothes flat that were hanging on clothes lines. Jack and I messed around for a bit longer until we got bored and decided to go somewhere else.

-Back in Burgess-

When we got back to Burgess the snow had melted since last time and so Jack resolved to make it snow one last time before spring. We flew through the city causing great gusts of wind as snow started to fall down coating the place in a thin layer.

While we were having our little game of tag that was when I noticed him, Jamie the little boy that sorta looked like an older version of my little brother and I stopped chasing Jack suddenly. Jack stopped flying and came back toward me and brought the wind with him which proceeded to rip the book Jamie was reading right out of his grasp.

"What are you looking at Isis" Jack asked floating next to me.

"Ah it's the book he's reading" I lied and for once Jack didn't notice. Instead he floated over to look at the book lying in the snow 'They're Out There-Mythical Creatures, and the Unexplained Phenomena' was its title.

Jamie snatched the book up again right in front of Jack's face he didn't seem to mind though "Huh, that looks interesting, good book" he stated.

I nudged him with an elbow "Hey you might even be in there Jack" I declared.

"Yeah maybe" Jack's face lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

It was then I heard laughter and shouting behind me and proceed to float up at a horizontal angle as Claude and Caleb two of Jamie's friends who were also twins ran underneath me.

I knew if I keep standing there they're just pass right through me but every time that happened it just reminded me that I was dead, and no longer in my own universe for that matter.

"Alright Yeah" cried Claude as the pair ran past Jamie.

"Wahoo Snow day" Caleb whooped pushing his brother into a pile of snow playfully.

"You're welcome" Jack said nonchalantly grinning even though none of the boys could hear him.

Jamie jogged after the boys "Hey, guys wait up, Are you coming to the egg hunt on Sunday" he asked.

"Yeah, free candy" Caleb cheered.

"Can't argue with that logic" I smiled after all I had a bit of a sweet tooth.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow" Claude added worriedly.

Jamie was busy showing the twins his book as they neared his house and entered the yard through the white gate. I practiced my hand stands on the fence and Jack just slacked off on a wooden post.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Bigfoot hair sample and DNA in Michigan, that's like super close" Jamie announced in awe.

Claude and Caleb groaned in chorus "Here we go again".

Jamie's blonde two year old sister was playing in the front yard while wearing fairy wings and trying to make the greyhound into a noble steed.

"You saw the video too, Claude he's out there" Jamie reminded him.

Claude rolled his eyes in disbelief and Caleb chuckles "That's what you said about the aliens".

"And the Easter Bunny" Claude inserted.

Jamie scowled grabbing his sled off the porch "The Easter Bunny is real" he insisted.

Jack got up beginning to pace across the fence line as I did a front flip and landed on the ground "Tada".

"Oh the Easter Bunny's real alright, real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself" he noted aloud.

"Wow you two sound like you were made for each other" I commented with shiny eyes and my hands clasped together.

"You haven't met him yet, just wait you'll see" Jack asserted firmly.

"Come on you believe in anything" Claude rolled his eyes.

"Easter Bunny" Sophie squealed jumping around madly "Hop, hop, hop".

"AWWW" I gushed watching her, so much cuter in real life.

Jack looked at me in surprise and I looked back at him irritated. "What, what do you want me to say Oh it's a small adorable child how disgusting" I glared at him.

Jack shook his hands in front of him "No, no I've just never heard you say anything like that before, I know your good with kids or from what I can tell you are" he explained.

"I don't say things like that 'cause believe it or not we don't see a lot of cute things on our travels" I crossed my arms.

"Well then we should see more cute things because the mushy look on your face is… nice" I almost fell over from surprise I had been expecting an insult not a compliment.

Jack seemed to be a bit embarrassed at what he had said. Obviously he had been planning to insult me but his lips weren't listening to his brain that seems to happen a lot with guys.

It was about that time that Sophie fell over from hopping and started to cry. Jamie rolled his eyes and yelled out to his mum, before going back to arguing with his friends. I couldn't help but think he wasn't a very good older brother at that moment as I frowned.

I floated over to the crying girl as I could hear her mother clanging around inside. The little girl cried rubbing her eyes as she had scuffed her knee it was a bit red. I cupped my hand over it some light flickered and sparked under my hand and when I removed it her knee was all better and Sophie stopped crying.

It was then her mother came outside and scooped her up and carried her inside. Jack was just sitting there his mouth hanging open a bit.

"What are you lookin' at snowflake" I asked hands on my hips.

"Nothing I just didn't realise you liked kids this much well I knew you liked kids but" he babbled.

I rolled my eyes then sighed deeply "Listen here Jack" I cut him off.

"I haven't told you a lot about my past because I don't feel it's important and honestly it's something I'd rather forget for being too painful".

Jack's head snapped up as he stared at me intently "You shouldn't say that memories are important" he told me seriously.

I nodded in understanding "But I'll tell you this back where I come from I wasn't considered normal for my fascination with magic, freak, weirdo, loser were my most frequently used pet names" I smiled weakly remembering how cruel people can be.

"When someone gets to my age and does things that are expected of kids I guess that's what you get but it's still harsh" I told him looking up into the blue sky.

"But anyway what I did made children happy so I stuck around them more than people my own age, they're happiness made me happy too" images of my brother came to mind.

"I even had a little brother who looked up to me" I mumbled quietly before brushing this whole uncomfortable conversation aside "But that life's over now so it doesn't really matter" I floated slowly over the gate preparing to leave.

-Jack's PoV-

I listened to her hanging onto every word, ever since we met Isis had refrained from talking about her past until eventually I had given up and stopped asking. Now suddenly she was willingly giving me a bit of insight into her past without me having to ask, and now I realise why she never wanted to talk about it.

Her love of children didn't really seem to fit into her sarcastic, aggressive, swearing nature but I had noticed that when we were near children her swearing seemed to switch off automatically.

Now all this stuff really makes absolute sense she was bullied, her only friends were the local kids, and she had a younger brother whom she cared for deeply, I can tell. I still don't understand how she can, not want to remember though even painful memories have they're value.

Then I realise inside Isis must be a truly lonely person, she has lost her family and her young friends and came to a strange place she had never been to before and met me and now I'm the only one she's got.

Then I decide something on impulse and my body moves without me realising 'and now she must just be waiting for me to leave her as well, that's why she was never completely open with me'.

-Back to Isis PoV-

As I just past over the fence I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I was whirled around. I looked directly into Jacks eyes he was looking very serious for once his electric blue orbs seemed to be sparking with emotion.

"W-what i-is it J-Jack" I stuttered in surprise at this sort of contact though realising I sounded like an idiot I shut my trap.

He had never done anything like this before 'he's so cold' I thought but not a freezing kind of cold like a cool breeze kind of cold. I felt my body heat up as my heart beat quickened and my face flushed. Then Jack did something else unexpected.

* * *

**YAY!**

SOOOO what do ya think Jack's gonna do?

Kiss, hug something else?

I have already written the next chapter buuuuuuuuuuut

if I get enough reviews of people wanting the same thing I may just alter what happens sooooo

tell me what you want to happen and it may just come true :)

Oh and speaking of what you guys want to happen

so far in the poles of

**A.) Isis should go with Jack**

**B.) Isis should stay behind**

(If your confused about this check author notes at bottom of previous chapter)

Option A is winning... by one vote

and I did get a lot of review last chapter so thank you for that

well I guess it's not really a lot since like 250 people read that chapter and only ten reviewed

which is kinda sad when you think about it

cause that means 240 people are either too lazy or too scared to review

soooooo if you don't wanna be a part of that number you better review this chapter

you shadow readers you ;)

alsoooo a couple of people that reviewed last chapter didn't even vote -.-

so those people better read this note and review again giving me a proper answer

also for those that want to knowif there was a tie between the two options then I may do some kinda option three with a mix between the two somehow

but hey I'm the author so anythings possible

anyway enough author note just review and vote 'kay

REV**IEW!**


	11. Fun In the Snow

HELP ME READERS!

I'M BEING SWEPT AWAY BY A FLOOD!

...

..

.

A FLOOD OF REVIEWS! ;)

Last chapter i found out something very important

if you call your readers lazy bums and scardy cats it makes them review more

the number of reviews I got for the last chapter of JTM was the most I've ever recieved for a chapter of any of my stories in my entire life!

so that was pretty signifigant for me

soooooooo

now I'm only one review away from one hundred reviews ALREADY!

so the first person to review this chapter will get some imaginary cookies (::) (::) from yours truely

LeafeonLover ;)

In other news the polls as to wheather Isis will be

A.) Going with Jack to take Sophie home

or

B.) Staying behind to defend the warren from nightmare attack

so far option A is winning

you may still vote if you wish but unless option B gets

one, two skip a few twelve more votes option A is probably gonna win so yeah

anyways without furthur ado

READ AND ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU TOO SO DO THAT PLEASEEEEE!

* * *

Fun in the Snow

Jack Frost the winter spirit curled his arms around me hugging me tightly, leaned in and kissed me….

On the forehead (gotcha didn't I hehehehe).

It's hard to describe but it was like snowflakes that were soft and in the formation of lips had fallen on my head I could feel his cool breath on my face. Jack smiled softly as my face heated up he flicked me on the nose "I won't leave you Isis".

I scowled at him turning my head away to hide my still growing blush "Yeah but I might leave you snowflake" I remarked then smiled.

He pointed at me "That's what I like to see smiles all round".

Just then the gate swung open and the boys were leaving "Jamie, hat" Jamie's mum called from inside as Jamie groaned and slogged back to the front door.

His mum came to the door pulling a woolly hat onto his head "We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" she cupped his face shortly before pushing him toward his friends.

Jack whipped around hearing his name called. "Who's Jack Frost" Jamie asked coming to a halt.

"No one honey it's just an expression" his mum reassured him.

"Heh" Jack snorted offended, by this time I had regained my composure.

"Well I never, obviously she hasn't met my friend Google" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Who's Google" Jack asked confused.

I face palmed "Never mind that, Jamie and his friends want to have fun don't you think we can help with that" I winked, quickly floating after the kids.

Jack grinned making a snowball appear in his hands "I think your right" he agreed blowing on it so it was tinted a magical blue before throwing it at Jamie it hit him in the back of the head.

Some magical blue powder danced over his face before he whirled around laughing.

"Who threw that" Jamie asked eyeing the kids who were building a barrier.

He then made a snowball himself and hit a kid named Monty in the face causing him to fall over. "Ow" he squeaked sitting up and wiping the snow off himself before grinning.

The girl who had been building the fort with him made up a snowball but she got hit before she even had a chance to throw it. "Jamie Bennett no fair" the girl Pippa cried wiping snow from her face.

"You struck first" Jamie replied.

Me and Jack grinned and threw a ball at each of the twin simultaneously. They were both hit in the head, Jack and I high fived. "Free for all" The kids cried going into a full out snowball fight.

Jack ran around in a circle dragging his staff on the ground and snowballs formed behind it "Alright, who needs ammo" he shouted.

I engaged in the snow ball fight running through the cross fire and dumping snow on various kids. Jack stood outside the circle a bit smiling proudly "Look at that" he said watching the battle.

"Yeah you done good snowflake" I congratulated rubbing a snowball into his hair.

Jamie was running around using his sled as cover and accidentally running into a snowman causing it to collapse and him to fall over. A girl was standing behind the snowman with her back turned until a snowball hit her head and she turned around growling fiercely.

All firing seized as they all stared at the growling girl "Who hit Cupcake" Monty whispered.

"Oops" Pippa gasped.

"You hit Cupcake" Claude cried in fear, she did look a pretty tough kid, but how bad can she really be all she needed was some friends to have fun with really.

Jamie looked up from his place on the ground terrified as he saw Cupcake holding the snowman's head standing over him. Cupcake growled at him aggressively and Jamie stood up and backed away slowly, well he did kinda ruin her snowman.

"Looks like he could use some help Jack" I observed.

"I'm on it" he assured making another magical snowball and pelting it at Cupcake's face.

The snowball hit its target making all the children gasped in shock "Who threw that" Caleb whispered.

Slowly the blue magic spread over Cupcake's face and within seconds she was laughing and chasing the other kids around with her snowman's head. They ran around coming up to the top of a rather steep hill Jack was first down it grinning madly "Ooh little slippery" he warned dragging his staff on the ground creating ice.

The kids toppled over like dominos accept for Jamie who landed on his sled which started to slowly slide down the hill. It wasn't long before Jamie was dropping down the hill fast coming toward the street.

"Stop"

"Jamie watch out"

"Quick turn turn"

"No that's the street" his friends cried running after him.

"Jack be careful don't break the kid" I cautioned sliding after them like I was wearing ice skates.

"I'm hurt you'd even suggest such a thing" Jack said in mock sadness and winked as Jamie went rushing past some parked cars and into the street.

"AHHH" Jamie screeched as a moving truck zoomed past him honking its horn loudly as it hit the brake sending furniture everywhere and caused a car pileup.

"Don't worry kid I gotcha" Jack reassured him even though he knew Jamie couldn't hear him.

Turning around to face Jamie basically skating backwards as Jack created ice for the kid to slide on. I slid behind the kid just in case something that wasn't supposed to happen did, like for example um I don't know Jamie being hit by a car which wouldn't look good on my resume.

Jamie screeched in fright as they past more cars and the sled gained speed. They almost hit an old lady crossing the street and a couple walking they're dog. They started sliding on the side walk again "Keep up with me kid, take a left" Jack order before basically doing it for him anyway.

"Slow down" I man shouted as Jamie swept past him quickly.

"Is that Jamie Bennet" A woman asked as Jamie sped past her and the woman's friend.

"Hey watch it" the friend shouted after him as Jamie went back into the street almost getting ploughed by well a snowplough. Jack then made a ramp from ice in the air and Jamie soared from it into a snow drift by a metal statue.

I being right behind him went up the ramp also but hit the statue full on unlike Jamie. "Ouch" I wheezed peeling myself off of the statue and falling into the snow also.

"Oooo" Jack winced feeling guilty he floated over "You alright there" he asked taking my hand to sit me up.

I held my head which was throbbing loudly "Well at least I know how birds feel when they fly into a windows" I moaned.

Jamie's friends all came running over to see if he was okay "Jamie are you alright" Pippa squeaked.

"Is he okay" Monty asked concerned.

Jamie burst out laughing jumping up excitedly "Did you guys see that, It was amazing, I did a jump and slid under a-".

_THUD _Burgess the place where people are hit by flying sofas unexpectedly well unexpectedly unless you're from another universe and knew it would happen.

"Whoops" Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Great so you actually did break the kid after all that" I scolded floating up out of the snow.

"I didn't mean to though" Jack countered.

Jamie sat up again "See look he's fine" Jack said pointing "You on the other hand not so much".

When Jamie smiled there was a big gap in his teeth he then grabbed at a tooth lying in the snow and held it up for everyone to see "Cool a tooth" he declared.

"Dude that means cash" Claude reminded him rubbing his fingers together.

"Tooth fairy cash" Caleb added crossing his arms slightly jealous but not of the getting hit by a couch part.

Jack's happy smile slowly faded into a frown at the mention of the tooth fairy. The kids all crowded round Jamie trying to get a look at his tooth as they walked home chattering excitedly.

"No" Jack groaned rushing after the kids.

"I gotta put this under my pillow" Jamie announced feeling very proud of himself.

"I wish I lost my tooth" Caleb and Pippa said simultaneously.

Jack was unhappy to say the least "Ah wait a minute, come on hold on hold on, what about all that fun we just had, that wasn't the Tooth Fairy it was me" he tried in vain to get the kids attention.

The kids continued to chatter completely unaware of Jack's pleads. "Jack" I whispered softly in a sympathetic way.

I knew that it wouldn't be long now before kids started to believe in him but he didn't know that. Dark storm clouds began to swirl above and the sky darken considerably as it began to snow once more.

I knew the weather was only reflecting Jack's emotions but the kids only knew that it was getting cold so one by one they split off and went home. "Wait come on don't go" Jack pleaded again I floated over to him slowly.

Jack jumped in front of Jamie trying to stop him from leaving "What's a guy gotta do to get some attention around here" Jack cried as Jamie past through him with a _whoosh_.

-No one's point of view-

Jack's face paled if that's possible seeming as if he was just realising that he couldn't touch them and they couldn't hear him. In that moment Jack felt his loneliness crept up on him again like he was truly alone. He looked around himself seeing that all the kids have left he stood in the middle of an illuminated circle of light all alone.

"Jack" Someone called softly as Isis stepped into the light with soft light silver eyes that simply radiated warmth and caring.

Isis walked over to Jack taking a hold of his hand in both of hers she didn't seem to mind the cold. Slowly Jack felt warmth spread through his body which is extremely strange as he is the winter spirit after all.

She smiled at him reassuringly "Don't worry about it Jack I know they can't see you now but one day very soon things will be different" she told him squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"How do you know" Jack mumbled weakly looking into the pools of silver that were her eyes.

"I just… know" Jack couldn't help but feel there was something more than her just knowing but in her eyes he could see she truly believed in what she was saying.

He sighed shortly, in spirit years she was young, just born, he was really 300 years older than her and in that time _no one_ had ever seen him and that wasn't about to change.

Or was it?

* * *

YAY!

Soooo how was it let me know

not many people wanted Jack and Isis to full out kiss and that's not what i had planned anyway

I just wanted to screw with you hehehehe ^-^

Anyways

if you have any questions, suggestion, puggestions, luggestions or whatever just send me a review and I'll answer best I can

I'm really hoping that all you shadowreaders are not going to be getting lazy again just because of last chapter .

I still want lots of reviews even more than last time if possible

SOOOOOO ALL YOU READER YES YOU READING THIS MESSAGE RIGHT NOW BETTER REVIEW!

RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW!


	12. What Feeling Is This

HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READER!

~LEAFEONLOVER RETURNS~ (Sings happily)

aren't you so happy;)

of course you are :)

I know you guys are excited for this chapter

how do i know this

cause Im pyschic ^-^

but also cause you guys keep telling me your exicted for the next chapter in all your reviews ;)

but sadly this chapter is not the one the guardians will be meeting isis and jack :'(

I'm sorry but never fear for that is next chapter

this chapter is just some random fluffiness for Isis and Jack mostly about they're developing feeling ;)

anyways

ENJOY!

* * *

What Feeling Is This

Jack and I were relaxing outside Jamie's window watching him regale his mother with the story of his sledding ride. The moon was above us again still full it was always full which was still a tiny bit weird to me.

We left the window which was frosted over lightly from Jack's presence to sit on the roof. I tried to assure him that the kids will see him very soon he didn't seem to believe me. It was like well trying to get an adult to believe in fairy tales.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, I'd really like to know what it is" he said looking at the moon sadly.

"Jack not being seen has nothing to do with right and wrong because we both know that you have done nothing wrong" I told him calmly.

"What else is there then" he cried beginning to pace the length of the roof "'Cause I've tried _everything_ and no one ever sees me".

"Sometimes humans have to believe before they can see and unfortunately for us not many can do that" I explained.

Jack scowled "He put us here the least he could do is tell us why, I mean he hasn't even said one word to you".

"That is true but I think I know one reason why I'm here" I concurred.

"Oh yeah and what's that" Jack asked plopping down beside me limply.

"To keep you from going insane from talking to yourself so much" I grinned leaning against him slightly.

"I don't talk to myself I just talk to someone that doesn't, talk back" Jack corrected though upon realising it sounded stupid he grinned.

"Oh no I'm too late he's already descended into madness" I cried faming hopelessness putting a hand on my forehead like I was going to faint.

"You're crazy" Jack laughed putting his arms around my shoulder in a sort of one armed hug.

"I thought we already distinguished who the crazy one here was" I said putting one arm around his midsection as well in return affection and leaning in slightly.

I could have stayed like that forever and it seemed so could Jack. I have noticed lately that my feelings toward Jack have morphed into some other kind of feeling different from friendship.

Sure I have had thoughts about Jack and I before I mean I think he's cute, sweet and he likes to have fun, everything good in the world. It just never seem liked something that would happen though I suppose I never thought I would actually meet him in the first place.

I realised that Jack is as they would say back home boyfriend material. Back home it only took me a couple of goes at a relationship to realise guys are jerks that only want to get into your pants. But Jack he isn't like that, he's been a good friend.

He has never asked anything of me, other than my companionship that's all. He never even demanded that of me either, and considering how lonely he is that's a big statement of character. Now I think I'm beginning to _like_ like Jack Frost.

-Jack's PoV-

This day had ended in an absolutely crummy way but from where I'm siting now it doesn't seem that bad. I guess it wasn't that bad to begin with anyway I got to play with kids, Isis told me just a little bit about herself and that other thing.

I had kissed her on the forehead, I just did it on impulse but her reaction wasn't exactly the type I expected to get from her. She didn't whack me, she didn't scream my ears off, and she didn't even scold me.

Instead she blushed like she was flattered, she must have been flattered. I know she was trying to hide it but there isn't much she can hide from me. I'm a spirit I'm not supposed to get into relationships or at least I don't think I am, maybe because I've never seen any other spirits in a romance.

But just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it isn't allowed and why should I care if it isn't allowed I'm Jack Frost the rule breaker. How bad can having a romance with another spirit be anyway it's not like she's human.

I mean I have seen humans before, beautiful humans I just never felt anything for them they all die at some point anyway. Though it seems to me now, that Isis is a million times more beautiful and intelligent than the smartest prettiest human on earth.

I think I am feeling something toward Isis, I'm just not sure what it is yet all I know is I've been feeling it for a while. At first it was sorta a dull feeling around the time when we first met but after a while it became not so dull.

I just didn't do anything about it because I wasn't sure what it was and I'm still not entirely sure. I think the feeling I'm having is what love is like, mortals these days seem to call it a crush. I do know what love is and all the things that relate to it, I've been around long enough to have seen and heard about it.

I just never felt it before so I guess I never bothered learning about what you supposed to do when you feel it. 300 years ago in Burgess when a man was in love with a women they got married and started a family. Buuuuut I don't think that's what I should be doing at this time and age.

I'm much more comfortable around Isis with the way things are now becoming a couple could change all that. We had formed a close bond very quickly when we first met. I guess that's what happens when you have no one else to talk to though.

I can tackle and hug her, tickle her belly, mess with her hair and hold her hand and she doesn't mind in fact she seemed to enjoy it. I think that I want to be even closer than we are now though and really how much closer can you get.

I'm not a mind reader like her…. oh shit I forgot she can read minds. I hope she's not reading mine right now well at least if she is then she'll know how I feel and can let me know how she feels. I guess it doesn't matter right now we have a whole eternity to figure it out it's not like anyone cares what we're doing.

-Isis's PoV-

I get the sense Jack is thinking deeply about something, I can tell 'cause he gets this weird look on his face. Yeah he doesn't think about things deeply a lot. I know I could read his mind but I think that's like an invasion of privacy so I don't do it often.

I yawned tiredly however knowing I would have no time to sleep. If I wanted the story to progress as planned, we wouldn't be in Burgess for much longer anyway. I blinked my eyes as a stream of gold sand swept past my face and into the window below that belonged to Jamie.

"Right on time, Sand man" Jack commented as some dream sand swirled around us in the form of dolphins.

"This stuff is beautiful" I smiled reaching out to touch the sand only to have it past between my fingers as it changed form in a bounding cat with a ringing bell on its collar.

The golden sand cat purred at us and began grooming itself I giggled a bit as said cat began playing with some sand string. Jack looked at me with an amused yet happy expression "I always wanted a cat" I explained "but my mum said they were too much trouble so I never ended up getting one" I scowled at the memory.

"Why would you want to get a cat when dogs are so much better" Jack claimed poking the sand cat so it changed for into a barking dog.

"No they're not, just because dogs chase balls and fetch a stick doesn't make them better" I argued changing the sand dog back to a sand cat.

"That's exactly why dogs are better" Jack reasoned changing cat back to dog.

"Cats can do other things like chase laser lights and catch mice from your home" I debated once again switching the sand animal to a cat "Plus they're much tidier and cause much less noise and trouble".

"That's another reason why dogs are better because they're loud and much more fun" Jack stated stubbornly.

"The satisfaction of hearing a cat purr is much greater than hearing a dog back wildly" I quarrelled.

Then the sand switched into a dog and cat which proceed to chase each other around wildly in the form of a tornado creating the biggest racket you've ever heard.

"Ooops looks like we broke the dream sand" Jack noted.

"We better get out of here before the Sand Man finds out" Jack grabbed my hand suddenly and we take off into the night.

Just as some of the neighbouring dogs begin to bark loudly and the lights inside those dogs houses flicked on.

* * *

**YAY!**

SOOOO how was it, cute, awesome, beautiful all three (awww your too kind)

I hope you enjoyed it I know it was a bit different from how it happened in the movie

buuuuuut if everything was the same as the movie it'd just get boring right ;)

also I know it was a bit shorter than usual but there's a good reason for that

1. reason that's how i wrote the chapter and it was short sooo there

2. This week I have a couple days off school sooooooooo I may write an extra chapter in this time

(My system of publishing is write a chapter publish a chapter that way I'm always ahead)

soo what does this means for you it means if I get a lot and I mean a lot of reviews

I **MAY** update eariler than usualy perhaps on wednesday if I have gotten enough reviews by then to encourage my writing

sooooo

if you wanna me to hurry up and get Isis to meet the guardians u better review better nnn't u?

also

if u have any guesses, question, suggestion, puggestion, guggestions (I like making up words) then review and I'll answer best I can

okay sooooo yeah

**REVIEW!**


	13. Introductions Are In Order

Hi there Reader

Leafeonlover here

okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I was hopeing for but it was still a decent amount and since this chapter is about the same length as the last one I thought I'd just post it anyway so yeah ^-^

12 people have reviewed that chapter so far so if u're reading this message and didn't review that chapter u better go back and do it . (I'm watching u)

but also 200 people usally read each chapter i post and the highests number of reviews i've ever got for this story is 28

don't u think that's a bit saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad well i do

there's about 50 people who have favourited and followed this story but

why no u review as well?

anyway

Thank you to those who did review last chapter and also for all those that favourited and followed the story recently I hope your enjoying it

In this chapter the guardians will finally meet Jack and Isis nothing of great importnace happens though

Isis will be getting into some myschief with them next chapter anyway

enjoy

* * *

Introductions Are In Order

Later, Jack and I were walking across some power lines when a shadow whizzed by beneath us before disappearing. The wind stirred up suddenly as I saw Jack tense shortly.

I tucked my hair into my Jacket and pulled up my hoodie "What was that" I asked though I knew it was really only Bunnymund who could move freakishly fast for a six foot rabbit.

Everything was quiet as we jumped down off the power lines and listened to the chattering of the town's people for a moment. Jack's eyes darted around and his grip on his staff tightened "It was probably nothing" Jack told me trying to ease his voice as we walked now much closer together Jack gripped my hand tightly.

Only a short while later though the shadow rocketed past of again making some trash cans topple over in his wake. "Isn't this the part where we get murdered" I ask grinning under my hoody.

"No one's gonna get murdered, accept maybe the thing that's following us" Jack smirked though he was edgy.

Jack pulled my up with him as he jumped up on top of a truck setting its alarms off. He dropped my hand to look over the edge of the truck for the thing hearing some bins get knocked over in an alleyway making Jack head snap up.

He looked at me and I nodded and we jumped into the alley at the same time scaring the bejesus out of a black kitty cat.

Jack sighed loudly "So it was just you little fella" he asked and the cat meowed loudly in response.

"Aww she's so cute" I gushed picking up the small feline and stroking it softly in my arms.

The black cat began to purr rubbing up against me "How do you know it's a her" Jack asked holding a hand out to pet it but not actually touching the cat.

"Do you want me to lift up her tail and show you" I asked glaring at him playfully.

"No no I'm fine" Jack stuttered as the cat sniffed him and began licking his finger affectionately like it was an ice block.

"See look she likes you, can we keep her" I asked with big begging eyes.

"I don't know about that, how will we feed her" he asked looking uncertain.

"Duh I'm a magician I can magic up anything she needs food, water, a basket, a litter box, some toys" I scoffed.

"I dunno I've never had a pet before that I can remember and neither have you, we don't know how to take care of her properly" Jack continued unsure.

"You don't think I would have read up about caring for a pet before I asked my mum" I asked shooting him a glare "Besides if we have to we can 'borrow' a book from the library".

"Are you asking me like my opinion has an effect on your decision or not" Jack inquired.

"I'm thinking not we're keeping her" I told him firmly.

Jack sighed "That's what I thought".

The cat in question ears perked up and swivelled round before it struggled out of my grasp and took off. "Huh guess it doesn't want any owners" Jack acknowledged as the cat ran into the darkness and out of sight.

There was some clanging as something was knocked over as I turned to look there was a really super tall shadow before me. I took a few steps back in fright before remembering what we were here for in the first place. That's right it's time for Jack to get rustled by some Yetis and chucked through a magic portal.

"Hello Mates" Bunny greeted stepping into the dim light as Jack stood to my side and held an arm and his staff out in front of me protectively.

Bunny frowned at Jack "Been a long time blizzard of '68 I believe Easter Sunday wasn't it".

Jack looked a bit surprised "Bunny, you're not still mad about that, are you" Jack asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yes" Bunny deadpanned reaching behind his back to finger one of his boomerangs.

"Lucky for you that's not what this is about" he said pointing the boomerang at Jack "and lucky for me you were both in the same place, saves me the trouble of searching all over the joint for you" he then pointed at me.

My eyes widened in shock so if he wants both of us that means we're both becoming guardians….. wicked.

"Fellas" Bunny called with a grin as two yetis stepped out of the darkness. I didn't have time to make a run for it before I was grabbed around the waist by the first yeti. I kicked and struggled wildly I'd much rather walk through the portal quietly then be thrown through like a rag doll.

"Hey put us down" Jack yelled trying to free himself also.

Knowing it was useless I went limp and allowed myself to be thrown into the sack Jack followed shortly after. We both kicked and stretched wildly trying to break free I can only imagine what we looked like from outside the sack. "Let us go" Jack shouted enraged as the air around us chilled considerably.

"I told you we were gonna get murdered" I mumbled.

"We're not dead yet" Jack yelled back in response as I heard the sound of breaking glass and a magical _Whoosh_.

That means the portal had been opened I heard some yeti talk which just sounded like gobbledygook to me.

"Me, not on your nelly, see you back at the pole" I heard bunny saying before he left.

Then some more yeti jargon and we were tossed through the gateway very roughly. It felt a lot like or what I imagine it felt like the first time you apparate, it made me want to hurl. Luckily for me the whole unpleasant experience was only a short for a moment later we landed on a concrete floor.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and wheezed shortly, the air had been pushed out of my lungs not only from the hard landing but cause Jack had landed on top of me. I cracked my eyes open to see Jack lying his head on my chest "Oww" he groaned.

My heart started beating extremely fast as my face turned red. "Jack your kinda heavy so if it's not too much trouble could ya get off me" I told him as calmly as I could.

"Wah Sorry" he cried in panic mode falling off me like he'd just been woken up abruptly and fallen out of bed.

"They're here" called out a gruff heavily accented voice that was North.

Jack lifted the lip of the sack up slightly with his staff so we could look out being on my back I had to tip my head backwards to see. I didn't get a very good look all I could see were people's feet and maybe some of Tooth's tail feathers at least that's what I think it was.

I could hear Tooth buzzing round busily giving orders as North shushed her. "Here they are, Jack Frost and the mystery spirit" he said as we were grabbed again by the yetis.

I began struggling again "I've had even of this" I mumbled angrily teleporting out of yeti's grasp as I brushed myself off.

"Hey what about me" Jack called to me I just smirked at him.

"Can't you get out of there yourself" I asked innocently.

The yeti holding Jack dropped him abruptly and he brushed himself off as well "Finally" he grumbled angrily as I teleported to his side.

"I hope the yetis treated you well" North asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal" Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh good that was my idea" North laughed not understanding the meaning of sarcasm.

Bunny walked into the room at that moment "You know Bunny obviously" North said holding a hand out in bunny's direction.

"Obviously" Jack repeated scowling at the giant rabbit with boomerangs.

"And the Tooth Fairy" North pointed in the hummingbird woman's direction.

Tooth zoomed up right in Jack's face "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you and your teeth" she greeted excitedly.

Jack put a hand over his mouth "My… my what" he mumbled wide eyed.

Tooth leaned in closer causing Jack to lean backwards to get away from her "Are they really as white as they say" she asked.

Then proceeded to stick her fingers in Jack's mouth and pry around "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow" she sighed amazed as her mini fairies buzzed around excitedly trying to get a look.

Tooth pulled herself away "Girls pull yourselves together let's not disgrace the uniform" she told wagging a finger at them.

"And the Sandman" North continued stepping to the side revealing a short golden man floating in the air sleeping.

"Sandy Sandy Wake up" Sandy woke up and waved at us lazily.

"Now you know all of us how about telling us who you are" he looked at me.

Jack stamped his staff on the ground holding it out in front of me "Why should we tell you that after you practically kidnapped us" he has a point there.

* * *

**YAY!**

AWWW Jack your so cute when your protective ^-^

one of the people who did review last chapter suggested that Jack should give Isis a cat for her birthday

which made me happy cause i knew this chapter was next so I hope that person is happy too ;)

anyway I hope you guys will give me more reviews this chapter with

questions, suggestions, guesses, other things that ryme with those words yeah

Review if u're part of the review revolution

(if u have no idea what i'm blabbing on about check my profile it should be somewhere near the top big bold writing u can't miss it)

and if your not part of it them become a part of it

anyway I hope u guys can wait till saturday for the next chapter 'Kay

**REVIEW!**


	14. Explanation Time

Hi there readers

LeafeonLover here!

Okay lets get down to it you all seemed to enjoy my extra update this week

which I am very glad of so thanks for all the reviews ;)

and ya know I didn't even notice but I've already beaten my all time reviews for one story record O.O

so thank you all so much for that it makes me very happy

okay so once again I am updateing with a new chapter (what else would I be doing)

and as told Isis will be getting into a little mischeif

but the headon arguement between Bunny and Isis will be happening next chapter or the one after that I don't really remember

anyway i had a bit of trouble trying to make this chapter interesting

so I thought and thought about what I would do if I ever got to meet the guardians and this is what I came up with

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Explanation Time

"It is only sensible we should know the name of our future comrade" North told us.

"I'm not interested in who you are more what you are" Bunny inputted staring at me with sharp eyes.

I teleported to behind him and whispered in his ear "I'm your worst nightmare" Bunny's eyes widened as he whirled around to face me but I wasn't there anymore.

"Why grandma what big ears you have" I shouted stroking one of his long ears as I floated above him.

"Hey no one touches the ears" Bunny yelled grabbing his ears and pulling them down beside his head.

"Come and face me like a man you disappearing devil" He shouted my laughter echoed through the room.

I appeared in front of North bending over to look at his forearms "Nice tats where'd you get them done" I asked grinning before disappearing again.

"Ouch" Bunny cried as I pulled at his tail to see how fluffy it was. (it's very soft)

He tried to hit me with a boomerang "Come back here you little demon" he yelled furiously.

"No No No why don't you come up here to me" I told him sitting on the railing of an upper level.

"Spirit would you please come down here where we can see you" North asked calmly.

I wiggled my legs a bit as I sat on the railing and contemplated this "Okay as long as you promised never to shove me in a sack again, I did not enjoy it as much as Jack did" I said floating down again.

"Deal" North agreed "Now would you be so kind as to introduce yourself" he asked.

I huffed "Fine my name is Isis" I told them bowing before disappearing and reappearing above Tooth upside down, my hair fell out from beneath my hoodie.

"Wait so you're a Shelia" Bunny asked pointing at me wide eyed and mouth a gap.

"Correct, I am not a demon or the devil for your information" I said flipping myself so my hoodie fell off my head as I put my hands on my hips.

"Then what are you" Tooth asked tentatively.

I appeared next to Jack hand on my chin he had been watching the whole scene with a smile on his face. "I'm a purple hippopotamus with pink polka dots" I told them rolling my eyes.

Bunny waved his paws in front of his body wildly "I'm real sorry Shelia if I had known you were a lady I wouldn't have thrown you in a sack with blizzard boy over there" he gestured at Jack.

Unfortunately I couldn't answer as Tooth was currently examining my teeth "They're not the best but they're far from the worst I've seen perhaps a bit more frequent flossing" she told me patting my head.

I said rolling my eyes "That would be wise but considering I hate flossing, the dentist and I'm not to found of hummingbird hybrids sticking their fingers in my mouth either" I complained. Tooth needed to learn what a personal space bubble is and Bunny didn't really come across to me as gentlemanly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show" Jack interrupted impatiently "But would you care to explain why we're here".

Sandy attempted an explanation but unfortunately I didn't see any one picture long enough to know what they were. "That's not really helping" Jack stopped him and I nodded in agreement "But thanks, little man".

"I musta done something really bad to get you four together" Jack said walking forward and freezing a random elf that walked past him causing it to fall on its side.

Jack turned suddenly to look at North "Am I on the naughty list" he asked.

North laughed heartily "On the naughty list, you hold record" he told Jack pointing at him.

"Thata boy Jack" I cheered slinging an arm over his shoulder.

Bunnymund scowled at me encouraging him which I ignored. "No matter, we overlook, now we are wiping slate clean" he told us sweeping his arm across in front of him.

"Now we know we're in for something terrible" I whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack nodded narrowing his eyes questioningly "How come" he asked.

"Good question" Bunny agreed shooting North a look.

"How come, I will tell you how come because you both be guardians now" he held out his arms like he was gonna hug us.

"Told ya" I deadpanned Yeti's and elves began setting up for the ceremony lighting torches and crowding around us.

Elves dived from banisters unfurling long banners as they went. The mini tooth fairies brought Jack a flower necklaces and I a flower crown. "What are you doing get off me" Jack refused rather rudely.

I pulled the flowers from my head and dumped them on Jack instead "Oh but Jack you look so pretty" I told him fluttering my eyelashes.

"Very funny" he growled ripping the flowers from himself.

"This is best part" North told us as elves with various instruments marched in.

We stood in the centre of the room as elves brought Jack some boots to wear and me a pair of gloves that matched the boots manky old fashion. "No thanks I'd rather keep mine" I told the elves holding up my hand and pulling down my own gloves to emphasis this.

North was handed a thick book that was torn and looked really old. Obviously it hadn't been used in a while, as he had to blow dust off of it for the pages to be read able.

Jack was getting tired of being ignored so he slammed his staff on the ground creating a burst of cold air and frost to spread from it blowing out the torches and freezing the ground.

All the guardians looked up from their tasks and stared at Jack "What makes you think we want to be guardians" Jack demanded.

North chuckled one hand on his belly "Of course you do" he dismissed "Music" he cued.

The elf band began playing one elf trumpeted extra loud "NO MUSIC" Jack shouted causing the trumpeting elf to throw his trumpet on the ground and push aside on of his comrades in anger.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but, ah, you don't want me, you're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times, I'm not a guardian" Jack told them confidently.

"That's exactly what I said" Bunny mumbled.

All the guardians eyes then came to rest one me "Heh don't look at me I'll take snowball and fun times over work any day" (really I would) Jack nodded he knew I'd agree with him.

"Jack, Isis I don't think you understand what it is we do" Tooth started flying up right up to us.

"Does it have something to do with annoying the living daylights out of other individuals" I asked Jack chuckled at my sarcasm.

Tooth ignored my comment either that or she didn't hear me "Each of those lights is a child" she said directing our attention to the gigantic globe in the centre of the room.

"A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them" North continued when he didn't get a response he added "Tooth fingers out of mouth".

Tooth blushed embarrassed "Oh sorry they're beautiful" She told Jack before moving away a bit probably trying to stop the temptation.

"Okay no more wishy-washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what" North shouted suddenly.

"You mean the boogeyman" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes" North shouted then pointed at the globe "When he threatens _us_, he threatens _them_".

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified" Jack told them turning to leave.

"Also someone that will actually be useful in a fight" I added I'm kinda like worthless when it comes to a physical confrontation or even a magical confrontation.

I've never thrown a punch in my life, I've never had to. I'm not really the athletic type either I'm just regular I don't excel in anything, except magic.

"Pick" North sounded slightly agitated but it drew our attention back to him "You think we pick, No you both were chosen like we were all chosen, by man in the moon".

I looked at them funny "Never heard of him" I lied causing all the guardians mouths to fall open "Just kidding" I laughed, priceless.

"Are you serious" Jack asked not looking amused.

"We wouldn't lie about this mate" Bunny reassured him though from his comment Jack only looked at them with more disbelief.

"So when did this happen" I asked slightly bored.

"Last night, Jack, Isis" Tooth told us "He chose both of you".

Bunny snorted "Maybe".

Jack narrowed his eyes his gaze burning into North "The Man in the Moon, he talks to you".

"See you cannot say no" North said mystically "It is destiny".

"Really I'll say no, no to this craziness, no to becoming a guardian and no to going mano el mano with Booger guy"(Did you ever realise Pitch's first name is boogey) I said crossing my arms.

Jack ran a hand through his hair "If he wants us to be guardians so bad why wouldn't he tell us himself" he sighed.

"After three hundred years this is his answer, to spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids, no that's not for me, No offense" Jack told them and I giggled basically everything he just said was offensive.

"How's that not offensive" Bunny growled echoing my thoughts.

* * *

**YAY!**

So how was it

okay I know nothing greatly exciting but ya know this means that Isis will be meeting Pitch for the first time very soon ;)

now getting down to business someone asked/said that I must of watched the movie many times to remember all the lines

it is true I have watched the movie a few times

but usally i will watch the scene I'm writing then rewind watch it for a few seconds

write down the line

watch a few seconds more

and write down those lines

and that's how it goes ;)

but there are also some parts that I add in from my own imagination so it's not all from the movie ;)

but also there are other fanfictions on here that use lines from the movie so I use those to help me out as well

and that's how I do it ;D

Sooooooo i hope u enjoyed the chapter and can wait until next week for me to update the next one

if u have any guesses, questions, suggestions then just send them in, in a review and I'll answer best I can

so tell next time

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	15. Glaring Contest

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back

Okay so we've already met the guardians now finally after all your reader nagging and what not

anyway I have another question for u guys so u can meddle with the story ;)

okay when I first started out this story Isis's sudden drop into darkness raised a lot of question

and then when u found out she had died it raised even more question "OMG is she really dead" "How'd she die" "blah blah blah" u get the drift

sooooo what I want to know is do u want to know?

Do u want to know how Isis died? really do you?

just so u know I'm not gonna outright tell u it will be part of a future chapter if u want to know

so do you

Tell me in a review

ALSO we're getting increasingly close to the 200 reviews mark O.O isn't that incredible

I never expected to get nearly that many reviews so I'm super happy

I just wanted to let u know that the 200th reviewer will get imaginary cookies and a special mention at the start of the chapter after the 200 mark is past

**K' ENJOY!**

* * *

Glaring Contest

"You know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet, I mean, what's this clown and demon girl know about bringing joy to children, anyway" Bunny sneered.

I felt anger bubble up inside me "What was that Easter Rat" I asked beginning a glaring contest with the newly dubbed rat.

After all rabbits are basically pests where I come from they eat crops, makes messes and no one keeps them as pets. "You heard me" Bunny shot back.

"I hear that you feel threatened by Jack and I and have decided to be a Jerk about it" I sniggered pulling a face at him.

"Why you little" Bunny growled trying to grab me but I disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Bunny coughing.

I then appeared next to Jack "Ooooo so close yet so far" I taunted.

"Haven't you ever heard of a snow day" Jack interjected "I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do".

"Yeah and magicians last much longer than chocolate does with a bunch of ravenous children" I added.

"But none of them believe in you, do they" Bunny replied faming sadness "You see, you're invisible, mates, It's like you don't _exist_".

Jack looked like he was about to go around with the rat so I held his hand to stop him from doing something stupid. I may not be very good when it comes to a fist fight or at least I don't think I am due to inexperience but I'm great when it comes to threats that scare people.

"You better watch it rat or you might wake up one morning with no fur on your body and an ugly sweater vest knitted from rabbit fur in your closet" I hissed.

"Bunny, Isis enough" Tooth flew in-between us. "No, the Easter Kangaroo's right" Jack stated causing everyone's face to pale except mine, Jack's and the rabbit.

Bunny narrowed his eyes dangerously "The what, what'd you call me; I am not a kangaroo, mate".

"Oh and this whole time I thought you were, if you're not a kangaroo what are you" Jack mocked not backing down.

Bunny leaned forward so that his and Jack's face were just centimetres away "I'm a bunny" he growled "The Easter Bunny, people believe in me" the comment seemed to hit a nerve of Jack's.

I decided that it was time for an intervention so I put a hand on the rabbits face and shoved him back a few metres effortlessly. "Take a hike, kangaroo rat hybrid, you'd be wise to get a grip or I'll drop you in the Antarctic ocean out there to cool off a bit" I threatened calmly.

"Isis is right this is no time for fighting" North interrupted motioning at Jack and I "Jack, Isis walk with me". I began dragging Jack who was having another glaring contest with Bunny away from the group.

-No One's PoV-

Bunny came forward a bit now that the angry Shelia named Isis who could most defiantly for-fill her threats had put some distance between them. "Do you really think this is wise North, those two defiantly don't want to be here" Bunny noted aloud.

North chuckled "You forget Bunny if they truly didn't want to be here Isis could have disappeared with Jack when they first got here yet they are both still here" North reminded him.

"I guess so but I have a feeling bad things are only gonna come from having those two about" Bunny huffed angrily.

-Back With Isis's PoV-

North began leading us around away from the globe room and around his workshop. I admired how beautiful the whole place was everything shined, like it had just been waxed and polished only minutes before. We stepped into what was apparently an elevator.

It didn't look like one, or if it was it was one of those really old kinds that were closer to a Ferris wheel gondola then an elevator. Anyway when the elevator stopped and we all stepped out we were on the factory floor of the workshop where all the toys were being made.

"It's nothing personal North, what you all do… it's just not our.. thing" Jack explained.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing, we will see" North replied taking big strides that carried him away from us easily.

I paid little attention to what North was saying having heard it all before, instead I got distracted by all the little toys and knick-knacks that were being made. "Slow down, wouldja" Jack yelled also looking around "I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look".

North did not stop "What do you mean 'bust in'".

"Never could get past the yetis" Jack chuckled walking past a yeti that pounded a fist into its palm at the sight of Jack.

"Hey Phil" Jack greeted as said yeti made it clear it was watching us. Unfortunately I can't teleport to places I haven't seen/been before but I smiled for now we could come here anyway time we wanted.

North frowned slightly "Keep up you two" he yelled moving on.

We went past some Yetis that were building toys and a bunch of elves that were mucking around. "I always thought the elves made the toys" Jack said looking surprised.

"We just let them believe that" North whispered to us as I saw an elf wrapped in Christmas lights get electrocuted causing me to wince.

"Very nice, keep up the good work" North told them encouragingly before moving on quickly.

As we made our way to North's office Yetis brought toys to him for inspection. One yeti was painting a toy robot a royal blue "I don't like it" North stated as he walked past "Paint it red".

The yeti let out a cry of irritation as he had already painted a large amount of the toys blue. "Red is my favourite colour" I announced chuckling lightly to myself at the yetis strife.

North stopped shortly to yell an encouragement to the occupants of the workshop "Step it up everybody".

After that encouraging speech we entered North workshop, it was decorated with pictures of toys and blocks of ice carved into prototypes. "Fruitcake" North offered.

"Um no thanks" Jack refused politely for once.

"Ew" I refused not so politely, I hate fruitcake.

North shrugged throwing the plate over his shoulder and smashing it against the wall. North's expression turned more serious than "Now we get down to tacks of brass" I have no idea what that means.

"Tacks of brass" Jack questioned equally confused.

North cracked his knuckled making me flinch, it always sounds much worse when other people do it than when you do it yourself. The door slammed shut behind us and the many locks it had locked themselves, this didn't worry me much since I could be back in Burgess within seconds if I wanted to.

Jack moved in front of me instinctively he didn't know that nothing bad would happen well at least to us while we were here. All the teeth at Tooth's palace and all the mini fairies, not so much.

"Who are you Jack Frost and Isis, what are your centres" he asked poking Jack on the chest and doing the same to me.

"Our what in the who now" I asked crossing my arms.

"My centre" Jack asked getting confused all over again.

"Man in Moon chose you both to be Guardians, you must have something very special inside" North told us confidently.

He then paced to the corner of the room picking up a nesting doll that look like him, sorta. "Here" he handed the wooden figure to Jack "This is how you see me, no, big and intimidating, but if you get to know me a little".

Jack looked at North funny and I elbowed him "Open it already" I ordered.

Jack broke the doll open taking out the slightly smaller doll that was inside with a happy expression on its face and apple cheeks. "But if you get to know me a little" North urged. "Your downright Jolly" Jack observed.

"Ah, but not only jolly" he prompted again.

"I am also mysterious" he told when the third doll was visible "And fearless" he pointed to the next "And caring".

"And at my very centre" he began as Jack removed the smallest doll.

"There's a tiny wooden baby" Jack joked.

"You ate a baby" I asked astonished before grinning and laughing with Jack.

"Look closer what do you see" North advised.

"That that baby's eyes are way too big for its head" I noticed pointing at the dolls big eyes.

"Yes" North cried "Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder that is my centre".

"It is what I was born with, eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything" He announced loudly all the toys in his office bursting to life.

Things whizzed past in the air and other toys scurried underfoot. "Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air" North told as a train flew past him in the air.

"Lights in the trees are you sure you're not talking about street lamps" I asked putting my hands on my hips quizzically.

North shook his head "This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It makes me a guardian, it is my centre" North held his gaze on the bug eyed wooden baby in jack's hand.

"What are yours" he asked. "I.. don't know" Jack admitted sounding hopeless. I just sighed all this weird centre talk was giving me a headache, or perhaps it was something else something far worse. Jack held the doll out to North wanting to give it back but North refused telling Jack to keep it.

"Not that this lovey dovey spiritual talk of centres isn't, fascinating but I believe that we've got a problem" I interrupted turned toward the door my headache only growing worse.

Jack frowned "What do you mean" he asked as the door burst open all the locks magically unlocking themselves as Bunny erupted into the room.

"We have a problem mate," Bunny explained in panic mode "Trouble at Tooth Palace".

* * *

**YAY!**

A lot of u were wondering what Isis and Bunnymund's relationship would be like since they're from the same country

but I think it's safe to say they don't like each other very much

and don't get me wrong I love Bunny just not as much as I love Jack

besides Bunnymund is much more funny when he's ticked off ^-^

Okay so I know I've already asked u guys a question for this chapter

but with all the centre talk there is in this chapter I just can't help but ask

What do you think Isis's centre is?

Now I have already decided on what it is I just want to see if any of you can guess correctly ;)

When I started this story I hadn't even thought about centres but now I've decided

and actually a while ago someone guessed correctly in they're review so haray for that person who I'm not going to tell

U'll all find out later but for now what do u think it is based on my OC so far

anyway

if u have any guesses, questions, suggestion just send me a review and I'll answer best I can

**REVIEW!**


	16. Sleigh Ride

Hi there reader

Very sorry for being a tiny bit late but hey I'm here now and with a new chapter too ;)

okay so i got lots of reviews last chapter

people guessing what Isis's centre was and other things

there wer some very... colourful suggestion that I recieved

a lot of people were saying things like

magic

mischeif

belief

hope

courage

youth

inspiration

ambition

those kinda things

and let me just tell the correct answer is one of the above

which one u say

well u'll just have to wait and see ;)

on another note

I now have over 100 people following this story ^-^

this makes me very happy

I'm glad that all you readers are having a good time and enjoying the story so without further ado

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sleigh Ride

North stiffened herding Jack and I to his sleigh hanger along with Bunny and Sandy. Yetis were all over the place running about preparing the sleigh for take-off. It was all rather noisy business with North shouting orders, bells jingling, hooves stamping.

I rubbed my temples with two fingers wishing very badly that I had a remote control to turn all of it to mute with. "Isis, Isis come on let's get in the sleigh already" Jack yelled dragging me with him and into the sleigh he really is a child.

"Honestly Jack you're like a kid in a candy store a candy store where all the candies are free and there's no one around" I yelled sitting down with a huff.

"Come on Isis get excited what is wrong with you this is Santa's sleigh" Jack cried in glee.

He was totally oblivious the current threatening situation we were about to enter. "How's it any different from when we go flying usually" I argued.

"Cause this ride has a rocket engine on the back of it" Jack cheered pointing behind him with a thumb.

Just as Bunny was dumped in the seat next to me "Buckle up" North cried from the driver's seat as he held the reigns.

Bunny scrapped about "Whoa whoa whoa where are the bloody seat belts" he cried frantically.

North laughed "That was just an expression" he then turned to the yetis "Are we ready" the yeti shook his head.

"Good" North yelled cracking the reigns "Let's go, Clear" elves and yetis dived out of the way as the sleigh sped past.

"Out of the way" North yelled as elves barely missed being flattened.

We went into a tunnel to build up speed as we zoomed downward and went into a corkscrew "I hope you like the loopty-loops" North laughed.

"I hope you like carrots" Bunny replied covering his mouth.

"Barf on me and you die" I hissed effectively placing Jack between me and the rat.

Sandy and Jack were having a great time throwing their hands up in the air. I tried to meditate and block out all the noise which was increasingly hard. I never liked rollercoasters not cause I'm scared of them or cause they make me sick but because of all the noise and swift movements in general.

I don't see what's so exciting about them but that may be because I've been on every rollercoaster possible. Due to having a little brother that loved rollercoasters and a mother who refused to ride them.

"Here we go" North cried and we launched off the ramp and the golden wings on both sides folded out and the engine started up.

Jack cried out in delight turning to spy the North Pole that we were leaving behind. I looked at him with one eye like saying don't u dare, he just grinned at me mischievously. "Hey Bunny, check out this view" Jack called leaning off the back of the sleigh.

"EEYAAGGGHHH" Jack shrieked suddenly falling off the back of the sleigh.

"North" Bunny yelled terrified as he peered over the edge "he ah" Bunny stoped seeing Jack laying on the sleigh leg lazily.

"Aw you do care" Jack noted smiling.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony" Bunny scowled sitting back in his seat.

Jack climbed back into his seat laughing all the way, I rolled my eyes "Obviously no one remembers you can fly" Jack just laughed harder.

"Hold on everyone I know a shortcut" North announced taking out a snow globe.

"I knew we should have taken the tunnels" Bunny moaned.

"I say Tooth Palace" North ordered an image of said place appearing in the globe before he threw it in front of the sleigh.

The portal cracked opened in front of us "Oh no not this again" I groaned as we zipped through, the portal closing behind us.

-Seconds Later That Felt Like Hours-

We burst out of the portal into a grey blue sky, a large white sorta princessy looking castle not far away. I shook my head from side to side trying to shake of the effects of North's portal traveling, I like my teleporting much better. When my eyes zoned back in properly I saw black figures streaking across the sky after little green blurs.

"What" North uttered narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the dark forms.

As the sleigh sped forward the black forms that were nightmares flashed past us on either side. The nightmare sand skin of the demonic horses was so thin I could see right in through they're rib cage.

Inside most of the nightmares were golden capsules that contained children's teeth; others held mini fairies that were tweeting franticly begging to be released. The green blurs were small swarms of mini fairies that remained uncaptured probably not for long though as packs of nightmares were hunting them down.

"Watch out" Jack yelled suddenly tugging me down as a nightmare flew overhead I hadn't even realised I was standing up.

Another nightmare flew right at us only to ram into a golden sand umbrella Sandy had conjured the nightmare burst into a pile of black sand. I stuck my hand out grabbing up a few pinches of the sand. It glittered lightly like I was holding a palm full of black sequins.

"Whoa" Bunny breathed.

"They're taking the mini fairies" Jack yelled pointing to a pack of fairies that was being chased by some nightmares.

"No shit Sherlock" I snapped back "We gotta do something" I said looking over the edge of the sleigh.

Hearing a cry for help I looked up to see a single mini fairy being chased by an ugly ass nightmare "Quick Jack there's one fairy left" I cried.

Jack jumped up snatching the fairy narrowly avoiding the nightmare before landing back in the sleigh. He opened his hands slowly revealing the small fairy shivering from fright "Hey little Baby Tooth" he said soothingly.

"Are you alright" I asked to receive a small nod from the fairy "You'll be okay we'll get you back to your mama soon" I reassured her.

We entered the delicate and intricately but still naturally decorated castle that had pillars everywhere. All the pillars had small holes the shape of the capsules that the nightmares had stolen it was probably they're storing place.

Seeing more nightmares buzzing about North abruptly shoved the reigns to Jack "Here, take over" he told him calmly.

Bunny looked horrified at this new development apparently the idea of Jack driving scared him more than the nightmares. "Hyah" Jack grunted loudly with a big grin on his face as the sled sped up.

North stood at the front of the sleigh holding a sword in either hand and sliced any nightmare that came our way in half. I found myself spitting out black sand from standing behind him.

North sliced another nightmare three tooth boxes fell to the floor of the sleigh "They're stealing the teeth" Bunny shouted.

'No, when'd ya figure that one out rat' I thought sarcastically not wanting to start a fight at this moment.

Sandy, Bunny and North were all studying the black sand that had collected at the bottom of the sleigh also. I looked up to see Jack was looking at it as well and the pillar in front of us was getting very close very quickly.

"JACK" I screeched causing everyone to look up at our impending doom.

I dived forward pulling on Jack's arms from behind which in turn pulled on the reins causing us to swerve from our current course and crash land on a hard platform. I basically stumbled out of the sleigh and onto solid ish ground "Dammit Jack you have the attention span of a goldfish".

"Sorry I was distracted by all the black horses flying about" he yelled from the sleigh apologetic yet still sarcastic.

Looking up from our platform I saw Tooth fluttering about franticly. "Tooth, are you alright" North called worriedly.

The rest of the guardians rushed to her platform "They took my fairies" she cried her wings flittered sluggishly as she slowly descended to the platform.

"And the teeth, all of them, everything is gone, everything" she added hopelessly landing on her knees her wings drooping in defeat.

Her friends gathered round trying to console her as Jack landed beside me. "Not everything" Jack corrected opening his hands and allowing Baby Tooth to fly to her mother's open hands.

"Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright" Tooth sighed holding Baby Tooth close to her chest and snuggling into her.

I smiled at the sight but my happiness was sort lived as a wave of darkness swept over me almost knocking me off my feet.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart and head began to pound rapidly _He_ was here.

"What a touching reunion" A smug voice echoed dripping the dark venom of distain.

* * *

**YAY!**

Sooooo now things get interesting ^-^

Next chapter our main villian is coming into play

I know u've all been waiting for it and u only have to wait a little more ;)

okay now I have another question for this chapter

and the question is

What Do You Think Pitch Will Think of Isis?

okay so if u have any guesses, suggestion, questions or anything else just send me a review and I will answer best I can

also

HAPPY EASTER! To all my readers I hope your having a wonderful break with lots of choclates

and as a thanks for reading my story

you may have a choclate egg (~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

**REVIEW!**


	17. Nightmare King

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back with a new chapter

I bet your all excited for Pitch's big entrance and I'm sure you all want to know what he'll think of Isis

A lot of you reviewed last chapter telling me your ideas and I am very greatful for this

but just so you know this is a Jack/Oc not a Pitch/Oc

I did sprinkle a little bit of that creepyness in there for your enjoyment

but its not a pairing i will probably be doing EVER really so yeah

Also someone whose name i can't recall told me Pitch has/had a daughter and that Isis and her are quite alike

I did not know this

so if you were thinking oh Pitch is totally gonna turn Isis into an evil angle somehow cause Isis is like his daughter

you'd be wrong

when i first saw pitch (which was basicly this exact scene when i went to see the movie) I just remeber thinking that is a really bad guy

and that's Pitch's purpose in this story the bad guy nothing else

so I'm sorry if you were hoping for something else

oh and to the Guest Reviewer Narwhal

You were the 200th reveiwer so THANK YOU! *confetti rain down upon you* have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

THANK YOU! to everyone that has reviewed this story since it began it means so much to me

so why don't you all just have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nightmare King

"I have to say. This is very, very exciting" Pitch exclaimed as I saw him emerge from the shadows on a small platform above us all.

"The big four, all in one place" he continued taking a few slow steps toward us, "I'm a little star struck".

I stared at him taking in all his features that made one really creepy guy. His grin it was so malevolent and arrogant. It would defiantly make a baby cry or make a puppy run for its life with its tail between its legs. Though I had the urge to do neither of those things.

What I really wanted to do was rip that look of his face with my own two hands. Then kick his ass so hard he wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week. He chuckled evilly "Did you like my show on the globe, North" he asked not expecting an answer "Got you all together didn't I".

"Pitch, you have thirty seconds to return my fairies" Tooth shrieked standing up and zooming over to him but Pitch simply turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Or what" his voice taunted from all around us though he could be seen nowhere.

Tooth was in a rage which was kinda cool she never seemed to get angry. She spotted Pitch by one of her Tooth capsule columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow" he chuckled lightly to himself before disappearing again.

I have to admit that one was a bit funny. I had giggled a little when he said that in the theatres, but this hardly is the giggling time. It's all so much more serious when your actually here. Though his level of insults wouldn't match mine in a million years.

"Why are you doing this" North asked aggressively clutching his swords tightly.

Pitch appeared in the centre of the chamber his arms behind his back "Maybe I want what you have" he explained in a neutral tone.

"To be believed in, maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds" he told his voice hardening with hate as his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously.

I felt Jack stiffen considerably beside him. He and Pitch did have some relating problems, but at least Jack didn't go off his rocker, become evil and start scaring children from under their beds. "Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny replied curtly.

"Ah, go suck an egg rabbit" Pitch snapped back hanging upside down very batlike, underneath the platform where Bunny was standing.

Bunny tried to hit Pitch with a boomerang but he was already gone. "Hang on, is that Jack Frost" Pitch wondered aloud chuckling to himself "Since when are you all so chummy".

"We're not" Jack replied glaring all around the place taking a few steps away from me as he searched.

"Oh, and who's your little friend, I don't think we've met" he grinned showing his pointed teeth as he appeared from the shadows beside me.

"No I don't think we have" I agreed crossing my arms not impressed "And I would have preferred if it had stayed that way" see insults better.

Pitch's grin widened he seemed to be enjoying this. "Well seeing as you're here you must know who I am, so why don't you return the favour" he asked holding out a slender pale hand for me to shake.

"Of course I know who you are, you're tall, dark, and ugly, right" I asked sarcastically pointing at him with my index finger, refusing to shake his hand.

"And who am I, I'm Isis the one who's gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come" I continued pointing over my shoulder with a thumb.

Pitch just laughed heartily "Ooh feisty, I like that" he commented leaning forward slightly.

Jack then grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to his side holding me defensively as he glared at Pitch with a freezing glower. Pitch straightened up snapping his extended hand back "Ooooh I see, she's already taken, too bad I could always use more minions" he mumbled in a low voice of disappointment.

"At least you're a neutral party" he said raising his voice again.

"Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now" he threw over his shoulder at Jack, smirking before he disappeared into shadows.

"Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, Come here" Bunny cried leaping at Pitch when he appeared again, only to meet air.

Tooth flew to the new place Pitch had appeared near the ceiling; instead she came face to face with a nightmare. Tooth backed up a bit and Baby Tooth hid behind Jack's shoulder scared out of her wits, and I'd be too if I were her size.

"Whoa" Pitch eased stroking the horse's side comfortingly, "Easy girl, easy" that thing is a girl? He brushed his fingers through her mane before bringing the hand to his face. Rubbing his two fingers together that had the black sand between them.

"Look familiar Sandman" Pitch asked turning his head to look directly at Sandman.

"Took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into Nightmares" he commented caressing the Nightmares cheek.

The guardian's gasped Sandy seemed most surprised of all, this made Pitch chuckle. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up, they smell fear you know" he grinned again, does he ever stop grinning.

"What fear" Bunny inquired, pulling a boomerang out from behind his back "No one's been afraid of you since the dark ages".

Pitch sighed longingly "Ah the Dark Ages, everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me" he reminisced.

"Oh the power I wielded, but the Man in the Moon chose you to replace fear, with wonder and light" he said in a fake happy voice.

"Lifting their hearts and giving them hope" he hissed in disgust.

"Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream, oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman, well that's all about to change" he finished quietly turning his head.

A cracking sound like when a tree branch breaks or when parts of an ice burg spilt off filled the room. I wiggled out of Jack's grasp and held a hand out to the column as fissures spread out across it and the others.

"Oh look" Pitch said directing the Guardians attention to the breaks in the rock "It's already happening" he clapped his hands once.

"What is" Jack ask confused.

Pitch laughed at his idiocy "The children" I muttered knowingly.

"That's right children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy hasn't come" Pitch laughed malevolently.

I could feel it all the kids waking up and crying, the light of their belief fizzling out. "Such a small thing, but to a child…" he trailed off.

The fractures began getting bigger and opened up into full blown crevices as columns tumbled and bits of debris fell from the ceiling. "They.. they don't believe in me anymore" Tooth gapped as realisation hit her, she held a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Didn't they tell you" Pitch asked to Jack and I.

"It's great being a guardian, but there's a catch, if enough kids stop believing in you, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes, dreams it all goes away, and little by little, so do they" he explained to us.

Pitch nodded slowly with a small sigh "No Christmas or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night, there will be nothing but fear and darkness and me, It's your turn to be not believed in" He shouted angrily sweeping a hand across in front of him.

Bunny had had enough of this and took action throwing his boomerang at Pitch quickly. Pitch sidestepped the attack getting onto the back of a nightmare and taking off through the air. Bunny threw egg bombs at him but he dodged them easily.

"Come back here coward" I yelled after him angrily he turned his head to look at me grinning.

"No one messes with randoms I just met and gets away with it". I whipped out a magic card skimming my hand along the edge of it so the card started to glow before throwing it.

The card zoomed threw the air after Pitch but he swerved suddenly diving into a large crevice and disappearing in a swirl of black sand. My card staying a on a straight course cut clean through one of the columns making it topple over.

"Oops" I said rubbing a hand behind my head "My bad, I'll pay for it later".

"He's gone" North breathed over the noise of more cracking as the castle crumbled around us.

* * *

**YAY!**

So there you have it Isis is a 'neutral' party which won't be so neutral when it actually comes to the fighting

then she'll kick some ass ^-^

Anyways let me see what question shall I ask you to answer this chapter hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

oh I know

okay I know I said at the start of this chapter that Isis and Pitch won't be getting together

but if they did

Would they make a good couple?

and

Would you the reader like it if they did become a couple?

esentially this is for fun and future reference

cause basicly in my mind IsisXPitch = EWWWWWWW

but your opion is more important then mine and if there is a sequeal

I might do something around that area not nessacarily romance between the two

but maybe them being on the same side somehow wheather it be brainwashing or a common enemy

so review if you have any guesses, suggestions, question or just want to say something friendly

and just so u know (if u've read my profile u'd already know this)

it is my birthday in two days soooooooo

I'm expecting lots and lots of reviews for my birthday ;)

and even break my top reviews for one chapter record

soooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REVIEW!**


	18. The Bet

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back after a long holiday T.T'

Sorry about the delayed update everyone I know it's long overdue

But I have been quite busy over the last few weeks

with school starting up again and the assignments I had already recieved needing to be drafted I was a busy little bee

I could give you more reason to why this chapter is late but that's not what you want to here right? right

what you want to hear is i'm sorry for the wait

but apparently my computer has contracted some nasty wasty viruses recently :(

and it will need to go to the shop and get fixed

I'm not sure when I will get it back but I hope just as much as you that it's before next weekend

if not well I'll see if I can borrow another laptop to update with but if i do not then that's probably why

Anyway on with the story :D

* * *

The Bet

Tooth is a bit depressed now, just sitting there wings drooping. She keeps staring at this empty tooth box unblinking which is sorta creepy. Baby Tooth sat on the box trying to cheer her up.

But it's hard to offer condolences when basically all her fairy children and all the teeth have been stolen. Bunny, North and Sandy were having a conversation a little ways off "Okay, I'll admit it, you were right about Pitch" Bunny acknowledged.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong" North sighed "but he _will_ pay" amen brother.

"I'm sorry about the fairies" Jack murmured apologetically causing Tooth to look up at him.

I stood beside Jack; being the only other girl present I kinda felt it was my job to cheer her up. "But don't worry I'm an expert at getting revenge, so when I catch that snake and start pounding him into the ground I'll give him one for you" I told her with a straight face causing her to smile weakly.

"You should have seen them, they put up such a fight" Tooth recalled looking back down at the tooth capsule.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth" Jack wondered aloud confused, not knowing that Pitch is really strategically genius and oh how I wish he wasn't.

"It's not the teeth he wanted" Tooth explained "It's the memories inside them".

"What do you mean" Jack inquired curiously.

Tooth then got up and led us to a beautiful lagoon just outside of her castle. The water was lovely and clear, and the trees surrounding us looked like cherry blossoms with all the little pink flowers they had on them.

Jack walked across the lagoon freezing the water under his feet, I floated after him.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack, they hold the most important memories inside them" she continued.

We looked at the large mosaic that depicted Tooth giving memories to the children and her mini fairies taking the teeth. "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's most important, we help them" she explained brushing a hand over the murals surface longingly.

"We had everyone's here" she told turning toward Jack "Even yours".

"My memories" Jack asked his mouth falling open.

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost" Tooth nodded validating her answer.

"But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost" Jack took a step back shaking his head in confusion.

"Of course you were, we were all someone before we were chosen" Tooth informed him.

"What" Jack was still uncertain he gazed over to me.

I nodded "I still have my memories" he seemed to have forgotten about our little conversation about my past, or he was being thoughtful for once and wasn't mentioning it.

"You should have seen Bunny" North chuckled.

"I told you never to mention that" Bunny shouted angrily.

Jack kinda looked like he was gonna pass out. If I were sitting the cinema right now I'd probably giggle a little only I'm not so yeah. I guess he knew that I knew who I was; he just didn't expect that everyone else knew who they were and who he was as well (Or an I just confusing you ^-^).

"That night at the pond, I just…. Why, I assumed, are you saying I had a life before that, with a home and a family" Jack stuttered clutching his staff tighter.

I put a hand on Jack's should comfortingly "You really don't remember" Tooth asked.

"We could never be sure which one of us was normal and which was not, there was no one else to ask" I explained.

Jack looked at the ground seeming to shiver every few seconds "All these years, and the answers were right here" he looked at the castle.

"If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here" the wind stirred up around us "You have to show me and you should show Isis hers too" he demanded.

"There's one problem with that plan Jack" I told him tugging him back to the ground.

"Oh and what's that" Jack asked slightly annoyed as he fidgeted.

"PITCH HAS ALL THE TEETH" I shouted going to whack him on the back of the head.

Tooth wouldn't have my teeth anyone being from another dimension and all. But hey if anyone asks I'll tell them that my parents kept my teeth. It's not lying it's just not telling the complete truth anyway back to reality.

Jack ducked under my hand "Oh right" he realised grinning stupidly making me want to face palm.

"Well then we have to get them back" he decided loudly.

While Jack and I were having our little argument, some of Tooth's feathers plucked from her body falling to the ground. "Oh no, the children" Tooth cried in horror, as we all stared in shock at the mural as the colour drained from its surface.

Cracks spread across its exterior as the edges of the fresco began disintegrating. "We're losing them, we're too late" Tooth sobbed, wow she gives up easily doesn't she.

"No, no, no such thing as too late" North encouraged, now that's the attitude I like.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait wait, Idea" Light bulb moment, North pointed a sword at Bunny centimetres from his nose.

"We will collect the teeth" he shouted gesturing to all of us.

"What" Tooth cried perking up.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you" North explained excitedly.

"We're talking seven continents" Tooth worried "Millions of kids".

"Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night" North rolled his eyes.

"And eggs I hide in one day" Bunny added proudly.

North smiled "If you help us, we will get your memories" he promised us.

I shrugged "Hey I've got nothing better to do".

"I'm in" Jack agreed nodding.

"Well" I said loudly clapping my hands together "Why don't we make this more interesting" I grinned mischievously.

All other members of group looked at each other concerned and they should be mwahahahahahahaha.

-LATER SOMEWHERE IN CHINA APPARENTLY-

Our group was situated on a high rooftop going over what we had to do one more time. I had one foot on the edge of the building, leaning on my leg to look at the bustling people below.

Jack stood next to me "Remember the bet everyone, the one who gets the most teeth wins" I reminded.

"What will you give me when I win" Jack asked smugly.

"Respect" I replied curtly sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay are we ready to move out everyone" Tooth asked, we all had our tooth bags and were ready to go.

"Ready, Set, Go" Jack yelled childishly before taking off.

I shook my head clicking my tongue "If you think you can win by cheating you've got another thing coming" I called after him.

The race had begun so I teleported into the closet place that had a tooth in it. Tooth had given us a list of all the tooth locations which made it increasingly easy for a teleporter, such as me to get to them as long as I knew what the place looked like of course.

I wasn't going real fast or anything, I would let the boys tire themselves out now, then take the lead later *evil laugh in my head*. Appearing in a young girl's room I naturally sneaked over to her bed slipping my hand underneath the pillow.

I pulled a pearly white tooth out from underneath her sleepy head then deposited a shiny gold coin. Just then the window opened letting in a chilling wind as well as Jack Frost. When he spotted me he scowled, I grinned waggling the tooth next to me than disappeared before he could say anything.

This was cake while the other contestants were sabotaging each other I was getting ahead already.

I yawned tiredly feeling a bit drained. I know I've been teleporting a lot but such short distances take hardly any effort at all. Even long distance traveling doesn't bother me this much. I brushed it off however it was probably 'cause I was nearing a fifth day without sleep.

I came into another room Bunny had made it there before me. He snagged the tooth gripping it tightly within his paws. He glared at me and I glared back before smiling. "Oh Bunny what's that in your ear" I asked leaning over to grab something from inside his ear.

Bunny jumped back holding his ear as I opened up my hand to show the tooth he had just collected. "Oh a tooth lucky me" I smirked dropping it into my sack which was getting heavier by the minute. Bunny opened his paw to see the tooth gone. He franticly looked around on the ground for it before growling at me.

"Ta ta" I waved, teleporting makes for an easy get away. After a while of going round collecting teeth the group had a meeting on another roof top. All the guys tooth bags were growing in size though I opted to keep my bag's size a secret.

"Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies" Tooth cheered impressed.

North, Bunny, Sandy and Jack's expression was blank like they were processing what had just been said. "You guys have been leaving gifts right" Tooth asked concerned.

Sandy shook his head 'yes' confidently before he thought better of it and shook his head 'no'. I shook my head "Idiots" I mumbled.

They all looked at me and I stared back "What do you want me to say, your all so clever for forgetting to leave gifts" I asked sarcastically throwing my hands into the air.

Jack scratched his head embarrassed "She has a point" he agreed.

"Don't I" I said smugly.

"Looks like you guys will have to get some change and back track" Tooth sighed.

"Alright" they all said going off to a machine to get some change while I sped off ahead collecting all the teeth I could get my hands on.

* * *

**YAY!**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How was it

it must be infinatly better considering you had to wait a while to read it right ^-^

Anyways

The question for this chapter is

What do you think Isis will place in the competition?

1st, 2nd, 3rd, Last.

Of course I know the answer I just want to know what you guys think

Okay so if you have any guesses, question, suggestion just send them to me in a review and I'll see what i can do

until next time

may you all teleport safely

**REVIEW!**


	19. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

Hi There Reader

Sorry for the once again late update

anyhow I bet your all itching for the new chapter sooooo here it is

and as you can see from the title Isis will be the winner after all

many of you thought she would come 2nd

probably cause you think North must make that big song and dance

but...

there are other ways ;)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

After we had finished on this continent we all climbed into North sleigh to go to the next place. I knew a nightmare would be watching us at this time. I looked around for it, but didn't find it before we went through a portal.

The competition was almost over now. Jack, Tooth, Baby Tooth and I had gathered in a familiar little boy's room. "Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident" Tooth recited.

"I wander how that happened" she asked quizzically looking at us both.

I pointed my thumb at Jack "Don't look at me, ask him".

Jack looked at me from the corner of his eye before we both burst out laughing. "Kids, huh" Jack smiled at Jamie fondly. Tooth smiled softly looking at Jamie's sleeping form, now that I think about it we're being kinda creepy.

Just standing here in a kid's room watching him sleep, well when you put it like that, it is defiantly creepy. "This was always the part I liked the most-seeing the kids" Tooth told us.

"Why did I ever stop doing this" she asked herself rubbing her upper arms like she was cold, she must really love her job.

"It's a little different up close" Jack commented.

Tooth nodded in agreement "Thanks for being here you two, I wish I could help you out with your memories" She told us sadly.

I shrugged "That's okay I wouldn't want to leave you surrounded by a bunch of dumb guys, us girls gotta stick together".

Jack looked away he was really only doing this for his memories that's all. "Yeah, well, look, let's get you taken care of, then its Pitch's turn" he said ignoring how I had basically just called him dumb.

Then there was noise outside the window that got our attention. "Here you are" North cried climbing in and getting stuck with the giant stack he was carrying.

He pulled hard stumbling forward a bit as Sandy floated in behind him. "What gives, slowpokes" he asked loudly.

"SHHHHHH" Tooth and I hissed simultaneously we didn't want a fiasco that would surly happen, to happen?

"How you feeling, Toothy" North asked quieter.

"Believed in" Tooth replied flying up a bit in happiness.

"That's what I wanted to hear" North chuckled.

Just then a rabbit hole appeared in the floor and Bunny popped out. "Oh I see how it is, all working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place" Bunny crossed his arms.

"Wow, how did you know" I gasped in mock surprise.

He glared at me and I smiled sweetly, ticking him off is just too much fun for me to stop. Jack snorted "You think I need help to beat you peter cottontail" Jack asked, dumping a kinda small bag on the ground full of teeth.

"You call that a bag of choppers" Bunny asked dropping his larger bag next to Jack's "That's a bag of choppers" he declared smugly.

Anyone else reminded of Crocodile Dundee right now? No, okay maybe it's just me. "Gentlemen, gentlemen" North interrupted "This is about Tooth, it's not a competition, but if it were-".

North dumped a giant sack full of teeth on top of the others "I'd win" he smirked.

I shook my head "Boys and they're little games" I said clicking my fingers and causing a sack quite a bit bigger than North's to land on the ground in front of me.

Jaws hit the floor "It was a competition and I won it" I chuckled superiorly girls always win.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at once, but they were interrupted as a bright beam of light shone on them.

"Oh no" North mumbled limply.

"Good ones guys so much for stealth" I congratulated whacking Jack on the back of his head since he was the closest guy.

He grumbled an "ow" while glaring at me.

"Santa Claus" Jamie asked a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"The Easter Bunny, Sandman" Jamie said each individuals name as he shined the torch light in their faces, excitement slowly creeping into his tone.

Bunny did not respond, Sandman however waved happily at Jamie. Jamie then shone the light on Tooth, her feathers shined brightly when light shone on them directly.

Jamie gasped in awe before a smile spread over his face "The Tooth Fairy, I knew you'd come" Jamie told standing up on his bed.

"Surprise, we came" Tooth chuckled a little awkwardly.

"He can see us" Jack inquired his face lighting up with hope.

"Most of us" Bunny answered leaning forward to look toward Jack and I.

How can a kid believe in, Santa, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and not believe in magic what is this world coming to.

I shook my head disappoint; well at least if a surprised kid tries to taser us for being in their room or something, they're the ones who will get the zap not us.

Jamie shone the light around the group, obviously he was trying to burn the Guardians images into his brain or something like that.

"Shhh guys he's still awake" Tooth pointed out as Jamie shone the light in her eyes, she put a hand up to block the bright light.

"Sandy knock him out" Bunny ordered.

Sandy nodded beating his right fist into his left palm "With the dream sand ya' Gumby" Bunny corrected.

I face palmed, who in their right mind would knock a kid out like that. All ya' gotta do is read them one of those really thick math text books for a bed time story and they'll be out like a light.

Before Sandy could do anything else however Jamie's greyhound Abbey jumped onto the bed and began growling in Bunny's face.

Where did that greyhound come from in the first place? Abbey continued to growl at Bunny's who's whiskers were quivering slightly and I could tell he was resisting the urge to book it.

"No Stop, what are you doing Abbey that's the Easter Bunny DOWN" Jamie commanded putting a hand on his dog's rump.

"Alright, alright nobody panic" Bunny advised holding a paw out in front of himself.

The dog continued to growl and Bunny crouched down in front of it slightly. "That's a um, that's a greyhound do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits" Jack asked pointing at the dog repeatedly than to Bunny.

I giggled evilly "Ever wondered why they have a fake rabbit going round the track in greyhound racing" I agreed.

"I think it's pretty safe, bet he's never met a rabbit like me" Bunny reassured rolling his shouldered threateningly.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of Ti Chi and" before Bunny could finish Jamie's alarm clock went off rather loudly due to Jack's prodding.

Abbey's growl deepened and she lunged at Bunny "Crickey" Bunny cried looking like he was about to sh*t himself.

Bunny and Abbey ran around the room in a whirlwind knocking over various things. Bunny yelling out while being chased by a ravenous dog barking loudly. Sandy was finding it hard to aim with all the movement.

Just as he was about to throw his sand ball Abbey knocked him over and the ball went flying almost hitting North before he ducked, knocking out Tooth and Mini Tooth instead.

They both flopped to the ground and golden sand teeth appeared above their heads.

Sandy formed another sand ball and threw it "Get this dingo off me" Bunny cried as the sand ball rebounded off the wall several times and hit Bunny in the face.

Since throwing one ball at a time wasn't really working out Sandy opted to throw several at a time. They all went flying around the room I ducked under one and deflected another with a magic card.

Abbey got hit and fell next to Bunny who was dreaming of carrots as Abbey herself dreamed of bones.

Another of the balls hit North on the side of his head "Candy Canes" he commented happily before falling onto Jamie's bed asleep with a _thud_.

Jamie went flying from the sudden weight on the bed only to land in Sandy arms and be knocked out as well.

Loud snoring filled the room as all but three of its members were asleep; they're dreams circling above their heads with golden dream sand.

North and Bunny's dreams were so close together they began to merge, forming carrots with arms and legs tap dancing with candy canes.

Jack who had been standing on a desk in the corner of the room during the fiasco landed on the ground beside me laughing.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera right now" he chuckled holding his chin.

There was a bright flash and both Sandy and Jack looked at me holding a camera taking multiple photos.

"Wish granted" I grinned taking a snap shot of Jack making a weird face from the flash before the camera disappeared to be recovered by me at a later stage for blackmail.

All my happy thoughts of how I could use these pictures against them seized when I saw a very scary looking nightmare hovering outside the window growling.

Jack stopped laughing when he noticed me basically jump out the window as the nightmare took off. I looked back at the one short Guardian and one Best friend "Don't just stand there, let's take 'em down" I cried taking off after the nightmare.

Jack looked around before hurriedly jumped out the window after me "Wait for me Isis" he cried basically leaving Sandy to follow in our wake.

Sandy gingerly stepped over a sleeping Tooth, looking back at his sleeping comrades worriedly before jumping out the window as well just as a messy blonde haired little girl came into the room.

I flew after the nightmares at break neck speed Jack right on my tail, a dog barked at us as well flew past.

I took a deep breath in "How I do love a good game of tag in the middle of the night" I commented as Sandy joined the chase riding a golden sand speed boat of some kind.

The two nightmares we were chasing split off from each other. Jack and I followed one into open air, while Sandy went smashing through an old looking building.

Sandy had caught one nightmare and turned it back into golden sand changing its form into a manta ray. I weaved through roads and building after the nightmare with Jack.

It wouldn't stay still long enough for me to get a clear shot at it with my cards. We chased it into an alley did some free running steps up a wall and Jack froze the thing just as it climbed onto the next roof.

"I got it" Jack announced proudly jumping happily from one foot to another.

"Good shot Frosty" I complemented floating up onto the roof after the nightmare.

* * *

**YAY!**

So there you have it another wonderful chapter if I do say so myself

Nothing too exciting has happened in the last few chapters buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

now that we're at this part you guys know what's gonna happen next chapter don't you

;P

that's right it's time for a showdown with pitch

and I will do my best to get it up next weekend so you won't have to wait too long to read it

and that brings me to this chapters question

On a scale of 1-10

How useful will Isis be in the up coming fight against pitch

10 being as useful as Jack is

and

1 being as useful as pen is without paper

Obviously I know the answer but I just want to know what you guys think

anyways

If you have any guesses questions, suggestions or anything else just send in a review and I'll answer best I can

**REVIEW!**


	20. Let the Games Begin

Hi there LeafeonLover is back

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS!**

I have been very busy with lots of things

I had my school exams and studying for them, then my laptop was taken from me D': and a new one given to me :D

and then there's my problem with laziness and some form of writers block (at least i think that's what it was) where I was feeling very uninspired and stressed

but now I'm back and on holidays too so I sould have a lot more free time to do some writing

anyway enough with the excuses

before you read this chapter you should know there are some outside references

from Harry potter and pokemon some of my other loves in life so just be warned

and no hating on breaking the writing rule or whatever

**BECAUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**I DON'T REALLY CARE!**

anyway

the long antcipated battle is finally here

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Let the Games Begin

I let out a deep breath, man what a chase I had actually worked up a sweat and that almost never happened which almost made it strange. However I was distracted from this fact by the funny looking sand before me.

I had never had a proper moment to examine it when it was still in one piece before but now seemed like a good time. I could hear Jack calling out for Sandy behind me as I knelt down to fiddle with the sand.

Flattened on the ground the end that wasn't frozen flowed in the wind and wriggled away from me when I tried to touch it. "Curious and curiouser" I mumbled, yeah I've seen a lot of movies and I do mean a lot.

It strangely reminded me of the cloak of a Dementor in Harry Potter those things creeped me out as did nightmares. Jack landed beside me poking the frozen sand with the end of his staff, like how a kid would poke at a dead animal with a stick.

"Look at this thing" Jack said quizzically.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose suddenly, and a dark aura passed over me and I knew, he was here. His steps were barely audible behind us but I could always tell when he was close by "Frost and friend" Pitch called grinning to show us his animal like teeth.

Jack spun around spreading an arm out in front of me as he tried to freeze Pitch but he shifted out of the way. "Ya' know for a neutral party you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos" Pitch commented.

As he stood atop the roof of what I assumed was the little building that went over the stairs that lead to the roof. "Truly this is one of those takes one to know one situations" I mumbled back.

Crossing my arms agitated I added "Now all I have to do is make you a flattened weirdo".

"Feisty as ever I see, you know this isn't your fight Jack and neither is it yours girl" Pitch chuckled evilly.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth" Jack explained pointing his staff at Pitch threateningly.

"Ditto" I agreed holding several magic cards between my fingers like a ninja with throwing stars.

"Why do you care about the teeth" Pitch inquired leaning forward slightly.

"Because we're gonna build a castle out of them, none of your bees wax Mr Booger" I spat angrily.

"Bottom line is you stole them, and those teeth don't belong to you they belong to the children" I growled narrowing my eyes at Pitch as he stared at me.

Pitch narrowed his eyes also before a golden glow appeared beside him. Pitch jumped to the side about three metres looking down at the shorter man. Sandy's eyebrows were knitted together and his arms were crossed, he looked pretty angry.

Pitch chuckled to himself lightly "Now this is who I'm looking for" he announced gesturing at Sandy.

Before anyone could say anything else Sandy shot a golden whip at Pitch who jumped out of the path several times, side, down, up, side again before forming a black sand scythe in his hands.

He tried to chop Sandy in half but Sandy jumped over the scythe retaliating back with his whips. Jack couldn't get close enough to do anything with a scythe and whips flying around wildly.

I threw several cards at Pitch which he dodged less gracefully than usual before Sandy grabbed his shoulder with a whip and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. How I wish that had of been me with those whips, it looked like so much fun.

Pitch was thrown into the street landing on a black car and setting its alarm off. "Ouch" I muttered wincing as Sandy dusted his hands off. "Remind me not to get on your bad side" Jack smiled impressed.

This was the part where everything went sour for the good guys, I recalled as we jumped down into the street. And I have given myself the task of making sure Pitch does not win. So I will do everything in my power to stop him, and save Sandy I remind myself gaze hardening.

"Okay easy, you can't blame me for trying Sandy" Pitch cried scrambling away from us rapidly.

"Sure we can" I mumbled darkly. It wasn't what Pitch had done so far that made me angry, but what you're going to do that I hated the most.

"You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated it was stupid of me to mess with your dreams" Pitch confessed, and it was easy for me to tell he was lying and distracting us.

Pitch scrambled to his feet getting back into his I'm superior to you stance "So I'll tell you what you can have them back".

Black sand spewed out of the sewer drains and poured down from rooftops, nightmares surrounded us from all sides. "We each take a hundred" I suggested hopefully rolling my shoulders in preparation for my first big fight.

Pitch rode over to us on the back of the biggest nightmare "BOO" he whispered as the nightmares pounced.

The fight was on, I slashed at nightmares with two magic cards, one in each hand. The magical energy glowed white as I slashed through the black sand, the white line of my attack lingering in the air before dissolving.

Then I heard the jingling of bells as North's sleigh crash landed not too far away bouncing over Pitch's head and flying off again. North was asleep at the reins I face palmed; I thought no one could drive worse than Jack…. I was wrong.

While I was distracted a nightmare was about to attack me from behind, before it got the chance however it was shot by a stream of ice. I swerved around cutting it clean in half with my card "Thanks Jack" I called over my shoulder focusing back in on the fight.

"No problem" Jack hollered back freezing nightmares right and left.

Suddenly Sandy shot up into the air dragging us with him. The dark sand swirled beneath us forming into a dark tornado. Sandy dropped us halfway through the trip though climbing up higher into the air.

Nightmares came at us from all directions I slashed them while trying to pick my way closer to Sandy's side but I wasn't making much progress. I saw Jack drop out of the sky beside me but North's sleigh caught him far below.

I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I didn't do something soon we'd lose Sandy after all. So I shot up into the air dodging nightmares as I went. Sandy was struggling with the nightmare tornado forming around him; the streaks of gold that flew from him were quickly swallowed by the dark sand.

I saw Pitch form a dark sand spear in his hand as he prepared to fire directly at Sandy. I increased my speed wind hitting me like bricks being thrown at my face continuously.

Pitch gazed with hate at Sandy pulling back his hand preparing to throw. Just as he released the spear I zoomed up to him grabbing it in my hand "I don't think so buddy" I told him snapping the spear in two it dissipated into your regular black sand.

"Oh now look what you've done you ruined my perfect shot girl" Pitch hissed in announced.

"That's it you die now" I screeched tackling Pitch head on out of the sky.

Pitch looked surprised as hell when I did this and it wasn't long before we collided with the ground. I rolled away from Pitch a bit from the impact. Pitch cried out a small amount of smoke rising from his shoulder where I'd touched him.

He patted himself down the smoke disappearing he glared at me angrily "You just don't know when to give up do you girl" he growled.

I stood up in a defensive position "My name is not girl it's Isis remember, or do you have a brain tumour or something, that would explain why your stupid enough to try and take on the guardians" I replied.

Pitch chuckled to himself "As much as I love our little chats Isis, I have a guardian to slay" and that's when I was surrounded once again by nightmares and Pitch took off.

He must have an endless supply of nightmares somewhere I don't know about. This only fuelled my anger however I could feel energy building up inside me. Even though it was night the ground around me was lit why, because I was glowing.

The nightmares shrieked and backed away from the light I was creating like I had the plague. I grinned; this is new, good but still new. I took off and as I flew past, any nightmare that got too close would just burst into nothingness which made me faster go that much faster.

However when I got closer I heard a loud thump as Pitch's nightmare spear collided with Sandy's back and spread over him turning his golden robe black.

"NO!" Jack and I cried out simultaneously as the glow faded from my body.

Pitch grinned sending a large tsunami of nightmares at both Jack and I who were on opposite sides of Pitch. I stopped flying as wave came at me and I heard Jack call out to me "ISIS".

I am just so pissed off right now; I held both hands up in front of me where the glow was now compiling. A small light marble appeared in front of my hands which rapidly grew in size until it was a large beach ball size.

And then I fired it, a large cylindrical stream of light at Pitch. This is what it must feel like when a pokemon uses hyper beam, it kind of looked the same as a hyper beam too. Or an intensified ray of sunlight, it cut right through the nightmare wave and both Jack and I's attacks collided in the middle right on Pitch.

Pitch was thrown back from the force of the attack smoking and making a crater as he hit the ground, just like a meteorite. I smiled weakly feeling myself falling through the air before everything went black, pitch black, then the feeling of something soft and safe.

-Jack's PoV-

Pitch looked like he had been cooked until he was extra crispy by the way he was smoking. I stared in awe at what we had done. "I didn't know Isis could do that" I mumbled weakly to myself, I didn't even know I could do that.

However all thoughts were smashed when I saw Isis plummeting to the ground, and she wasn't slowing down. I raced after her grabbing her hand and pulling her body into my arms. Her eyes were closed this worried me, she was out cold.

North pulled the sleigh up beside me in the air and I jumped in holding Isis bridal style in my arms. "North let's get out of here" I told him settling into the back of the sleigh tiredly.

"JACK HOW DID YOU GUYS DO THAT" Tooth gapped eyes wide.

"Honestly I didn't know we could" I replied tiredly looking down at Isis's sleeping form.

She nuzzled closer to me with a content yet silent sigh and I could feel my face heat up as we were sucked into one of North's globe portals.

* * *

**YAY!**

**WOW!**

Trainer Pitch sends out Nightmares

Trainer MiM sends out Jack and Isis

Nightmares use take down

Isis uses Hyperbeam

Jack uses Ice beam

Nightmares fainted

Isis is hit with recoil and is unable to attack until next turn

Trainer Pitch is defeated for now

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

Okay anyway

So all of you that guessed Isis was a 10 or higher :D

Were absolutly **CORRECT!** _ding ding ding ding_ *confetti rains down* _ding ding ding ding_

but sadly Sandy could not be saved

I know a lot of you hoped that he would be buuuuuuuut it's kinda a major plot point that I didn't want to take out

besides we all know everything will be alright in the end ;)

and we finally find out what the light marbles were for ;) I just wanted Isis to have some super cool attack

it was probably a bit overboard LOl U.U' but then again I'm an overboard person so get used to it ;D

Alright the question for this chapter will be oh I know

What do you think the perfect song to describe Jack and Isis's relationship is (as it is now or the love relationship they will have in future chapters)

It's a weird question but I heard a song the other day (not a new one) and I immediatly thought of Isis and Jack (it's happened a few time actually with different songs ;)

so I was just wandering if that has happened to any of you guys ;)

anyway

**Reviews Please!**

question, suggestion, guesses and answers in a review would be most wonderfula and great

**REVIEW!**


	21. Funerals are so Depressing

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back with another chapter of JTM

So I got some wondeful reviews last chapter with some cool songs

Some of which I had never heard before but now I have I LOVE THEM! :D

So I have a list here of the songs people suggested and some ones I added myself ;)

So I dunno if u wanna listen to them while reading or whatever

I always listen to music while writing cause it's fun and inspiring

anyway here it is

Wanna Be with you

Cupids chokehold

Your Guardian Angel

Everytime we touch

Clarity

Alive

One thing

Hurry up

I'm only me when I'm with you

I don't know the artist for half these songs but I looked up nightcored (Cause I LOVE nightcore if u didn't know) versions for all of them

and found one so there should be a normal versions for those non nightcore lovers

Oh also

You may not have noticed but Last chapter offically put this story over the 300 reviews mark

So thank you guys for that

I love all u're reviews so thank you soooooooooooooooooo much^-^

for all of them especially you shadow readers ;) and

A special shout out to Xion5 who was the 300th Reviewer

oh this chapter is just is sorta half fluff half filler but its filled of stuff I wanted to put in yeah

anyways enough of those announcements

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Funerals are so Depressing

I shifted in bed feeling cold even though I was under thick woollen blankets. Wait a second blankets my eyes shot open to see a ceiling. I felt panic rise in my gut, had it all been a dream, am I back in my world now, what about Jack, will I never see him again.

My panic was short lived however as I felt a hand grip my own tightly "Isis" a voice whispered. Turning my head to look beside me I saw Jack sleeping on the bed beside me. And by that I don't mean in the bed next to me I mean Jack is sitting in a chair beside the bed.

But his upper body was lying on the bed beside me still clutching my hand tightly. Speaking of bed it was a very large one, king sized maybe bigger. All the walls and roof were painted red and gold with a touch of green here and there.

The sheets and quilt of the bed matched the room exactly and it all seemed to click in my mind and instantly I knew where I was. Realising we were all safe back at the pole I relaxed, back into the bed I was situated in the middle of, the feeling of dread gone from my being instantly.

I looked back to Jack's sleeping form his face was all scrunched up, like he was having stomach pains or something and he was mumbling things in his sleep.

"I'll protect you" I heard him say "Please don't leave" he mumbled a moment later.

It's like one of those awkward moments at a sleep over. That moment when you wake up before the other person, then just watch them sleep and realise its creepy. But then again he probably had been watching me sleep when he fell asleep, so really it was just pay back anyway.

I grinned evilly remembering a technique I had found on the internet. It supposedly would make anyone reveal they're darkest secrets during sleep, and I had always wanted to try it out.

"Jack" I called to him delicately "Jack" his face softened at the sound of my voice.

"Jack who are you protecting" I asked softly and waited for a response.

"Someone… important to me" he mumbled back.

I almost did a high pitch fan girl squeal, it worked, it totally worked. Though that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, it was still so cute.

"Do you like this person" I inquired sensitively.

"Yes… but I'm afraid" I can't believe this is working; I should have done it sooner.

"What are you afraid of" I encouraged.

"I'm afraid… she won't like me back and I'll be left alone again" awwww sooooo cute really the movie has nothing on this.

I smiled softly stroking his hair and managing to wriggle my hand out of his death grip.

I draped a thin sheet over him before leaving the room and closing the door slowly behind me, as to not make a sound. It seemed like the yeti and elves were preparing for Sandy's funeral and I felt a new wave of guilt wash over me.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. For I feared that if I did I'd just break down and blab my secret. So I keep to myself and went off on my own, feeling like I needed fresh air I went outside onto the roof.

I curled myself up bringing my knees to me chin and looking out on the barren landscape. I could have done something, I knew it was going to happen yet it still ended up the same.

I guess there are some events of a story you just can't change, no matter how much you try the result will be the same. I felt a single tear slid down my cheek "I'm sorry" I mumbled softly slumping in defeat "I really did try".

-Jack PoV-

I was having a bad dream full of my worst fears; I was all alone in the dark. Suddenly Isis was there and everything seemed better but it was still dark. "Isis" I sighed in relief going to walk to her but someone else was with her, it was Pitch.

He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away from me; she called out me repeatedly but no matter how much I ran I couldn't reach her. Then Pitch stopped and pushed her toward me right into my arms which I wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry" I soothed "I'll protect you" I ran my hand through her long hair reassuringly.

"I don't need you to protect me" she growled in a low voice pushing me away from her.

"Scratch that I don't need you at all, why would anyone need a freak like you" she hissed as the colour drained out of her being and her silver eyes become black abysses.

Pitch appeared again standing beside Isis a hand on her shoulder, grinning a grin that had victory written all over it. Slowly they were both pulled away from me Isis looked back at me before turning away angrily.

"Wait" I cried reaching my arm out to grasp her hand "Please don't leave me".

Just as my hand came into contact with Isis's arm she turned into dust and blew away in the wind. I dropped my staff in surprise _No_ this can't be real that can't happen, that couldn't really have been Isis.

My eyes begin to harden which I know is what happens when I try to cry, though the tears just turn to ice instead. She's right, why would anyone want to be with a freak like me, I can't even cry like a normal person. This is my worst nightmare that I'll lose the one I care about most and be left alone, again.

Then I heard something and all the darkness seemed to be scared away in the blinding light. I squinted trying to see where the light was coming from to only see the silhouette of someone. I woke with a jolt my heart beating so fast it felt like I was having going to have a heart attack.

The first thing I noticed after awaking, was that Isis was no longer in the bed I had placed her in when we got back to the pole. I stood up quickly causing the chair I had been sitting in to screech back loudly and a red sheet to fall to the floor.

I rushed out of the room and searched the entire workshop for Isis; it looked like the rest of the Guardians were having the funeral soon. After searching for a while I stopped and thought about where Isis would go, she wouldn't go far.

I clicked my fingers just remembering something she always did when she was upset. And of course when I climbed out an open window onto the roof there she was. All curled up in a ball her hair swirling and whipping in different directions due to the wind.

"Isis" I said slowly almost not wanting to disturb her. Her head bobbed up as she turned to face me by looking over her shoulder smiling softly.

"Jack" she said mimicking my tone.

"What are you doing up here" I asked concern welling inside me.

"Just thinking, but I suppose the funeral will be soon and we should be there" she realised standing up and brushing all the snow that had collected on her off.

I just nodded numbly, Isis didn't seem quiet herself but that was understandable.

She walked over to me then smiled "Did you have a nice nap" she teased.

Now that's more like it "I wasn't napping I was just resting my eyes" I explained crossing my arms.

"Sure sure" She giggled taking two big steps past me "You know you talk in your sleep" she notified me before jumping down through the open window.

I almost fell over my face filling with colour. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing, I thought before following after her.

-Back to Isis's PoV-

The funeral had already begun when we got down there, so we just hovered a distance away watching as the Guardians linked hands and bowed their heads. I clung to Jack's arm and rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

After the funeral Jack seemed to get an itsy bitsy depressed, so I stuck close to him and tried to cheer him up even though I was feeling the same. Jack touched his finger to the glass of the window creating a frost image of Sandy on the glass.

North can over to us at this time "Are you two okay" he asked gently.

I sighed and looked down at Jack sitting on the window sill; he just stared out the window. "I… I just wish I could have done something" Jack whispered and I nodded slowly in agreement.

After all I'm the one who knew this was going to happen, but I guess now's not the time to play the blame game. One perk of knowing what's going to happen next is the fact I know Sandy will come back when Pitch is defeated so the sooner that happens the better.

"Done Something Jack you two stood up to Pitch and saved us" North reminded us.

"But Sandy" "Would be proud of what you two did" North cut him off.

Jack looked at North before removing his hoodie and getting up from the window sill. "I don't know who you were in your past life Jack but in this life you are guardian, you both are guardians" North said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"But how can I know who I am until I find out who I was" Jack inquired that's probably the most philosophic thing Jack's ever said.

"You will" North insisted point at Jack "I feel it, in my belly" he continued patting his belly, now that lines is just weird.

A yeti then called some gobbledygook that probably roughly translated into 'You should come to the globe room, like now' so North left us straight away.

I turned to Jack and smiled "You shouldn't worry, for things to get better they must get worse first" I reassured him reaching out and holding his hand.

"How is it your always so sure about these things" Jack wandered as we hovered down to the globe room.

"Well when you're at the bottom the only way to go is up, right" this caused Jack to grin his infamous crooked smile.

"I suppose your right" he chuckled squeezing my hand and entwining our fingers together.

"Aren't I always" was my reply.

* * *

**YAY!**

SOooooo I always like doing dream scenes in my story

but this fanfiction hasn't provided many opptunities for that except this one

so I took it just to outline how Jack's fears are much the same but still slightly different

Later on we'll find out more about them and about Isis's

oh and I'm glad to hear that my out of universe/story references in last chapter were okay with you guys

cause that's something i like to do in my storys not frequently but enough that u should expect it

oh and glad u liked the little pokemon improb as well

this chapters question will beeeeeeee

What do you think Isis's/Jack's greatest fear is?

You can say the obvious or make up something completly outthere and be different like me ;D

anyways

Thanks to you all

and if you have any guesses, questions, suggestions please send me a review or PM me if u want

until next time

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	22. Painting Eggs

Hi there Reader

Leafeonlover is back with another chapter of JTM

So a while ago I asked you all to vote on wheather Isis should go with Jack to take Sophie home

and the answer Yes won by a landslide

it seems you can't bare for Isis to not be with Jack for even a minute ^-^

don't worrry I understand anyway this chapter is the start of that choice

so u'll all know what you got yourselves into very soon

I hope to get just as many reviews as last chapter if not more anyways

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Painting Eggs

All the guardians including Jack and I had gathered in the dimly lit globe room. The giant globe rotated slowly though it seemed as though some of its colour had been lost, as the small lights on its surface flickered and died rapidly.

"Look how fast they're going out" Tooth noted worriedly.

It seemed one night of bad dreams could turn a lot of believers. I watched as lights all over the globes surface went out, and every time it happened I felt something tug on a heart string inside me. While I don't mean this literally I really did feel each light go out not sure why though.

"It's fear" Jack told them flying up to inspect the globe further "He's tipped the balance".

All the guardians had grave expressions on their faces and it was at that moment Bunny intervened. "Hey buck up you sad sacks" he encourage bounding over to the control panel and standing on it.

"We can still turn this around, Easter is tomorrow and I need your help" Bunny notified us "I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again" he announced turning to look at the globe.

"Well I'll say this about you Bunny you sure do give one motivational speech" I remarked walking over to the elevator.

North followed after me "Bunny is right" he exclaimed as we descended to the workshop floor via the elevator.

"As much as it pains me to say it old friend this time Easter is more important than Christmas" North sighed regrettably, as Bunny displayed an expression of shock then happiness.

"Hey did everyone hear that" He cried pointing at a nearby yeti with both paws.

"Everyone to the sleigh" North ordered before Bunny stopped him.

"Oh No mate my warren my rules, buckle up" Bunny patted his foot to the ground twice creating a gigantic hole everyone but me fell down.

I opted to go last I did not want to be squished by North's landing, if possible. Bunny looked at me suspiciously as I floated above the hole.

"How did you know-" "Oh please Bunny your way to predictable also I can read minds" I scoffed giving a solute then pencil diving into the hole.

Coming out the other side of the portal I landed on North ricocheting off his stomach and landing securely on my own two feet. Bunny bounded out of the hole after me standing in front of us, two giant stone eggs that swirled they're top halves around to a smiley face.

"Welcome to the warren" Bunny said gesturing around.

It was more like a big hole in the ground with grass growing everywhere and tunnels leading in all directions. Suddenly Bunny turned around swivelling his ears and sniffing with his nose his whiskers twitching "Something's up".

A batch of white eggs with legs came scrambling out of the tunnel right in front of us Bunny and everyone else got into a fighting stance, the giant stone eggs switched to angry faces.

They all hollered a war cry running for the tunnel but I slid in front of them holding my arms out "WAAAAAIT" I shouted causing them to stop.

As a little blonde messy haired girl ran out of the tunnel behind me squealing holding three eggs in her arms. "Sophie" Jack asked quizzically as they all got into a less scary stance hiding they're weapons. I let out a sigh they really are way too stressed out and paranoid.

Sophie stared at the guardians with a stunned expression before spotting an elf that had come along for the ride. She giggled beginning to chase after it "Elf, elf, elf" she giggled running between the guardians.

"What is she doing here" Bunny cried looking like he would be pulling his own fur out if he weren't holding both his boomerangs.

"Ahhhhhh" North mumbled patting himself down "Snow globe" he mumbled in realisation.

"Crikey somebody do something" Bunny yelled turning toward Jack and I.

"Hey don't look at us we're invisible remember" Jack told them taking a step back.

"Heheheh Elf hehehehe Elf" Sophie giggled dragging the scared elf along the ground by the bell on its hat.

"Don't worry Bunny I bet she's a fairy fan" Tooth fluttered around the girl doing a pose "It's okay little one".

"Pretty" Sophie gapped in awe standing like she needed to go to the bathroom for some reason.

"Awwww you know I've got a surprise for you" Tooth said holding her hands out toward the girl.

"Here it is look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gums on them" Tooth poked the teeth in her hands with a finger.

Sophie stared at her horrified before screaming and running off. "Even I think that gross" I mumbled trying to make sure Sophie stayed out of trouble.

Jack chuckled "Blood and gums when was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids" he asked floating over and sitting on a stone egg.

Sophie looked into the half egg's open mouth yelling "Peeka-boo" at the eggs with feet which were hiding in it.

The eggs scattered around again and Sophie chased after them. "We are very busy bringing joy to children we don't have time…. For children" North explained quizzically after realising he sounded pretty stupid.

"Well if one little kid can ruin Easter we're in worse shape than I thought" Jack told creating a mystical blue snowflake and flicking it at Bunny.

The blue magic spread over Bunny's face making his whiskers twitch as he began to smile. Jack's blue snowflakes really were pure magic as I saw Bunny begin to play and have fun with little Sophie, it was very cute. Eggs with feet popped out of flowers and begin to join the others in their march.

North said something in what I think was Russian then "That's a lot of eggs" and it was true.

There were eggs everywhere I just hovered around the place afraid if I put a foot on the ground I'd crush one. We needed all the eggs we could get but then again they were all going to be crushed anyway.

As the eggs scrambled through the tracks blue flowers blew puffs of paint onto them colouring them baby pink, blue and yellow. "Alright troops time to push back that means eggs everywhere" Bunny called jumping around with Sophie on his back.

"That means heaps of them on every high rise, farm house and trailer parks, in tennis shoes and cereal bowls oh they'll be bath tubs filled with my beautiful goodies" Bunny sang happily.

The elf that had come along pushed an egg into a weird looking purple stream only to be forced in by other eggs from behind. "There will be spring time in every continent and I'm bringing hope with me" Bunny announced joyfully.

Sophie jumped around with the eggs almost walking right into the stream with the eggs but I pulled her up and floated her to the other side. Sophie then ran off again leading all the eggs that came out of the stream, not even realising I had helped.

That's okay though I was used to not being noticed by now, besides you can't get angry at someone who doesn't even know your there. Sophie is too cute for me to get angry at her anyway. After the eggs had been glittered up they climbed into small trees sliding down vines that imprinted beautiful patterns onto them.

"Oooooo what's over there" Bunny asked gesturing to an egg.

Sophie ran over and grabbed it bring it back for Bunny to look at, "Haaawhaaw that's a beauty" Bunny encouraged taking the little girl's hand.

"Now all we have to do is get him and his friends into the tunnel, out the top and we'll have ourselves Easter" he explained watching as the eggs walked down the hill and began to line up at the tunnels.

Sophie yawned climbing into Bunny's arms as she began to doze off, I kept my distance giving Jack and Bunny time for their heart to heart. I still remember what they would say though.

"Not bad" Jack mumbled.

"Not bad yourself" Bunny said back.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole kangaroo thing" Jack apologised.

"It's the accent isn't it" Bunny replied, damn right it is.

"And I'm sorry cause technically rabbits aren't part of the rodent family your much closer to a horse" (says wiki) I told them patting Bunny on the head roughly as North and Tooth came over too.

"Thanks, I think" Bunny mumbled his whiskers twitching.

"Poor little ankle biter, look at her all tuckered out" Bunny noted cradling Sophie in his arms.

"I love her" Tooth cooed leaning over the child affectionately.

"I think it's time to get her home" Tooth decided taking Sophie from Bunny's arms and into her own.

"How bout I take her" Jack suggested standing up.

"Jack no Pitch is" "No match for this" Jack interrupted holding his staff out.

"Which is why we need you here" Bunny said gesturing around "With us".

"Trust me I'll be as quick as a bunny" Jack assured them.

"Ahem" I coughed causing everyone to look at me "As much as I hate to say it but your wrong Jack" I intersected.

"Do you really hate to say that" Jack asked suspiciously crossing his arms and smirking playfully.

"Not my point, my point is if you want someone to get her home quickly, and someone who can keep they're promises you should choose me, the teleporter" I reasoned obviously.

"She has a point" North agreed.

"No you the teleporter should stay here and come to get me if anything happens" Jack argued.

"So does he" Bunny determined.

"Pitch knows Easter is coming Jack when do you think he's mostly likely to attack" I shouted at him frustrated.

"Never because if he does I'll get him" Jack told me arrogantly.

"When you're not here" I continued not paying attention to his comment "He'll attack when his biggest threat isn't here".

"Exactly why you should stay you're a big threat to him as well" Jack never gives up does he.

"You can fight better than me you should stay" I scoffed.

"You can fight just fine plus with the other Guardians here to protect _you_uuuuur eggs Bunny, everything will be fine" Jack said as he smirked though I could see some tint in his cheeks.

You've got to be kidding he wants me to stay just so I'll be safe who does he think he is, my mother.

"I'm going" I growled crossing my arms finally.

"No you're staying" Jack ordered.

"I'm going" I repeated again.

"You're staying" Jack claimed gritting his teeth slightly.

"I'm going"

"You're staying"

"Going"

"Staying"

"GOING"

"STAYING".

"LOOK" Bunny shouted causing Jack and I to turn away from our glaring contest and look at him "If you both go will you stop fighting" Bunny asked.

"Yes" I said happily.

"No" Jack mumbled.

"Fine fine go go just get back her with the P" North grumbled shoeing us away with Sophie in Jack's arms.

* * *

**YAY!**

AWWW Jack he's so sweet only very annoying but still sweet

So now we're up to this part and next chapter Jack and Isis will confront Pitch in his lair

What do you think will happen with Jack and Isis in Pitch's lair?

If you have any guesses, questions, suggestions send me a review or pm me and I'll be happy to reply

but i'm not going to give out spoilers ;P

Anyways thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

and don't forget to review for me

since reviews are like... jelly donuts they keep me going

**JOKES!** but still

**REVIEW!**


	23. Nothing to Fear

Hi there reader LeafeonLover here

So I'm back with another chapter of JTM

And now finally the results of all your voting

Jack and Isis enter Pitch's lair, belly of the beast and all that jazz

What will happen?

Read on and find out

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nothing to Fear

Flying down to the Bennet house from the starry sky we came to Sophie's window, as she snoozed comfortably in Jack's arms. I pulled at the window trying to get it open unfortunately it was locked from the inside.

Fortunately that wasn't really a problem I just teleported inside, unlocked it and opened it for Jack to get in. He floated into the room tugging at Sophie's arms which were clamped tightly around his neck.

A lot of muffled shouting, some thuds and a crowbar later, we had managed to pry Jack free from Sophie's iron grip. Jack let out a breath of relief shifting off the bed only to have Sophie fall off on the other side.

Jack and I winced as Baby Tooth tweeted at us in a scolding way. "Sophie is that you" I heard a feminine voice call from down stairs as a light flicked on.

Hurriedly I chucked a blanket over her and Jack threw a little red sheep plushie on the ground next to her. We jumped out the window and I closed it after Jack came out, just as Sophie's mother was coming up the stairs.

I'm not sure why we were in a hurry, it's not like Sophie's mum would see us but, "We should be getting back" Jack decided reading my mind.

I nodded "I'm sure they miss you, your way to entertaining not to have around" I teased grinning.

Though when I turned to look at Jack he had an extremely spaced out look on his face. _Shit_ I inwardly cursed I was hoping to drop Sophie off then get back before this happened, stupid movie storyline.

I waved my hand in front of Jack's face "Hello in there, earth to Jack, come in Jack" I called.

Jack didn't even flinch "That voice" he mumbled "I know that voice".

"Well I'm glad you remember what my voice sounds like idiot, but we really gotta go the Guardians are expecting us" I said knowing perfectly well he wasn't referring to me.

Jack looked at me with a strange expression and I couldn't help but feel concern well up inside me. "No" Jack decided taking off after the voice that was his little sister I forget her name; it might not have been mentioned in the movie.

"Wait where in the hell are you going" I yelled after him, frustrated I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

I had a choice; I could follow Jack or go back and help the guardians who would surely be under attack very soon. Either way I would alter the story somehow but I had kinda done that up until now anyway.

Then I decided, I had always followed Jack, now shouldn't be any different and if I can convince him to go back… So I flew quickly after Jack seeing him on a rooftop ahead I was just about to catch up to him when he took off again.

He flew into the frosty forest which I had first appeared in, and where his first memories after becoming Jack Frost started. Spotting the ominous bed frame amongst the tree trunks now was my only chance to change his mind.

In the blink of an eye I was in front of him which made him jump slightly. "Jack we have to get back to the Guardians they need us, they need you" I pleaded "You know they're hopeless without us" I added jokingly trying to enlighten him.

"They'll be fine, it'll only take a minute" he said reassuringly walking past me.

I grabbed his wrist tugging him back from the bed "Hey, Isis let go" Jack cried twisting his wrist trying to get out of my grasp.

But let's face it if he couldn't get out of the grip of a two year old what chance does he have against me. "You really don't want to go in there" I told firmly with a hint of darkness etching its way into my voice.

Jack head shot up and he looked around "Can't you hear that" he asked struggling in my grip.

Baby Tooth shook her head furiously also trying to tug Jack away from the dark hole by his hoodie. "Someone's calling me I _have_ to go see who it is" he insisted.

I stood my ground looking at him sternly. Jack sighed looking at me with puppy dogs eyes. He put his hand on top of the one I hand clasped around his wrist "Everything will be okay _trust me_" he soothed comfortingly.

Now I didn't have a choice not 'cause Jack was making _that_ face at me but because I knew that getting his teeth back was very important for Jack. Also once he had his mind set on something it was extremely hard to change.

"Fine" I huffed "but only a quick look okay, then we're outta there".

Jack grinned his infamous lop sided grin doing a little victory dance, like a kid does when they're mum agrees to buy them ice-cream after an hour of nagging. He edged his way over to the decaying bed knocking some wood away to clear a path.

We both looked at each other and I gulped, I'm not afraid of the dark or anything. Just remember I do have a vivid imagination and I've seen a lot of scary movies, almost as many as kiddy movies as I've seen.

So yeah I'm _not_ afraid of the dark… more like the things in it. Jack smiled at me squeezing my hand and we both jumped down into the hole hearing Baby Tooth twittering uncertainly. In the tunnel Jack tugged me forward amidst the stalagmites and stalactites.

I looked over my shoulder at the last decent shaft of light I would see for a while. Baby Tooth buzzed around us like an annoying mosquito, twittering at us what I could only imagine were orders to go back.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth come on I have to find out what that is" Jack insisted almost swatting her.

We entered a very dark stone chamber that only a bits of light piecing it here and there. I guess it's a creepy hideout for a creepy villain.

Tones of large cages hung for the ceiling and each was filled to the brim with more Baby Tooths. Baby Tooth flittered over tugging at the rusty metal bars trying to free her comrades. All the captured Baby Tooths cried out for rescue as Jack bounded over trying to decide which cage to open first.

I tugged at the rusty lock of one cage trying to break it off and free the Baby Tooths. "Shhh keep it down" Jack whisper shouted "We're gonna get you out of there just as soon.. as…." He trailed off, dropping down to the tooth boxes below and searching through them.

I meanwhile continued to try and free the Baby Tooths, wasn't having much success. "Screw this" I decided pulling a magic card out of my pocket.

Skimming my finger over its edge it began to glow with a magical white light. I pressed the card against the metal criss-crosses cutting through it like it was frozen butter. I then starting moving the card along, if I cut a section of the bars out, the Baby Tooths inside would be free.

Just as I was getting close to having them free the hairs on my neck raised, before I could do anything I was grabbed from behind, the magic card slipping from my fingers. "JACK" I yelled my voice echoing loudly before my mouth was muffled by a grey hand.

I struggled wildly in Pitch's grasp finding it hard to breath. Not only cause he was blocking my mouth but the thought, the idea, the reality of him holding me, made me want to puke…. all over him.

I slammed my heel down hard on his foot making his breath hitch and giving me the chance to escape his clutches. I stumbled away from his I could barely see anything in the darkness only to bump into something.

When I looked up I was meeting with sinister yellow eyes. I jumped back catching myself before I screamed like a mad person. "Ohhh did I _scare_ you" Pitch asked grinning malevolently.

I straightened up keeping one hand in my pocket, with my magic cards. "Well those teeth and that get up, it's enough to scare anyone" I spat back in pure hatred.

Pitch chuckled "I just knew that when Jack came here you'd be with him, you follow him around all the time" he noted venom lacing his voice.

He stalked around me in a circle like he was the predator and I was his prey. "Yeah so, what's it to you" I hissed at him just as venomously.

Pitch shrugged "It is nothing to me, I'm not the one who's afraid you'll get hurt".

I glared at him "I know someone who'll be getting hurt if they don't shut up".

Pitch grinned "It is always easy for me to find out what someone is afraid of, but fears like everything in life, can change over time" he said disappearing into the darkness.

I looked around wildly for him, this had never been part of the movie luckily I'm great at improvising. "What are you afraid of" A voice whispered in my ear. I probably jumped or flew twenty feet in the air.

Pitch chuckled again I'm _soooooo _(note the sarcasm) glad I was entertaining him. I almost wished now that I wore high heels so that I could take them off and use the heels to poke Pitch's eyes out.

"Is it Spiders" he asked as dark shadows with eight legs appeared on the walls and ceiling.

Where are my ugg boots when I need them. I took a card out of my pocket and it transformed in a very large can off bug spray. I sprayed all over the place causing the shadows to curl up and die. "MMmm Guess not" Pitch noted and I glared all around.

"What about being trapped in a fire" his voice echoed as blue flames erupted in a circle around me.

I scowled turning the can of bug spray into a fire house and putting out the flames. "How about heights" Pitch inquired. Suddenly the ground lifted up and as I looked down on everything there wasn't much there but still it was so far away.

"I can fly, why would I be afraid of heights idiot" I snapped tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Aww so brave not afraid of anything, accept maybe death" suddenly behind me a cloaked figure with a scythe appeared.

"Immortals don't die that's kinda the whole point" I growled.

The figure disappeared "You're not afraid of the dark are you, you don't seem to be very comfortable down in the perpetual black" Pitch asked appearing behind me.

"Yeah that tends to happen when I trapped with a psychopath that isn't a very great conversationalist" I hissed already extremely ticked off.

I just wanna get out of here. "But you are afraid of something" Pitch noted one hand on his chin as he lurked closer to me "Why can't I figure it out".

"Because you're no Sherlock Holmes" I deadpanned.

"The one thing I always know about everyone is they're greatest fear" he continued unfazed.

"Why should you be any different, why are you so special" he wondered aloud.

"Cause I fell in a box of glitter when I was little and I've been shining ever since" I explained emotionlessly.

Pitch stared at me intently "Yes you are defiantly afraid of something, you have a dark secret that not even your little boyfriend knows, but what kind of secret could that be".

Man is this guy deaf of something, it's like he can't hear me insulting him. "Yeah well you can have all eternity to figure it out, but you never will" I stated firmly.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving" I told him walking away to who knows what direction.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Pitch clicked his tongue "We can't have that now can we" who the hell is we, he's the only one here.

"No I'm afraid you'll have to stay with me for just a little longer" Pitch grinned.

I suddenly fell through the floor like a trap door had opened beneath me and all I could hear was Pitch's laughter.

Damn I hate that bastard so much.

* * *

**YAY!**

Okay so I'm getting the feeling there is a lot of pent up rage toward Pitch here

but that makes sense considering I don't like him and find him creepy

I really don't know how anyone could like him

he's a villan and that's about all he's good for maybe a punching bag too

I have been told however that he once had a daughter

and that she is similar to Isis in many ways so I guess small amounts of sympathy

anyway for those who guessed last chapter that Isis would get kidnapped instead of Baby Tooth

you were right HARRAY! *confetti rains down upon you*

So yeah you'll see how that turns out in later chapter

So this chapter was mostly centered around Isis and what she fears but I think we all know what she fears most

what I want to know is what YOU fear most

maybe it was one of the things mentioned in this chapter, spiders, fire or heights

ME you ask

well I'm afraid of mythical creatures that have tastes for human flesh (mostly zombies)

not that I think they exist but if they did I'd be scared of them probably more

Anyway I encourage you to share your greatest fear

and I promise I won't use it against you in my plans for world domination . .

anyways

I have been notcing a steady decrease in the number of reviews I'm getting

and though I hate nagging and getting nagged I feel I must nag for it is the nagging that binds us all

okay that didn't make much sense

I just find it strange because

I know over 300 people read the last chapter ^-^

and I know that I have over 100 favs and follows ^-^

yet I only get 15 reviews -v-

anyway don't see this as nagging but rather encouraging

encouraging you to review and send your warm fuzzy feelings into my and your heart ~.~

and if you don't well let's just say I'll be less motivated to update ;D (that's right I'm threatening you with prolonged update periods)

anyway sorry for the long rant

so if you have any questions, suggestions or answers send in your review

and until next time

LeafeonLover out

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	24. Worst Fears Realised

Hi there LeafeonLover is back!

and first off I'd like to thank you all very very much for all your loverly reviews

It seems my threatening, nagging and blackmailing worked and I got a ton

reading about all your fears was very interesting for me and don't worry I'll keep them a secret ;)

but don't think I'm gonna let up on you

I still want lots of reviews from everyone

but I also realise I am very lucky to get any reviews at all so thank you again and keep up the great reviewing

Anyway Some info on this chapter

for the next one and a half chapter the story will be in Jack's PoV

Then it will switch from Jack to Isis for a short while ( I like switching PoVs keeps it fresh)

since Isis is in a cage someone and the story wouldn't progress much if I kept it in her PoV

It'd be a bit boring but also I wanted to show you guys how things have changed

from how the movie was to how it is now that Isis is in there

sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Worst Fears Realised

-Jack's PoV-

My head shot up as Isis's voice reverberated throughout the chambers before everything was silent once more. I looked up to the cage where Isis had been, only to see empty air. Three quarters of a square was cut into the cage, as it swung back and forth lightly.

The Baby Tooths inside tweeted louder and louder and soon all the ones in the chamber joined in. "Isis" I called quietly the only response being the echo of my own voice bouncing back to me.

"ISIS" I yelled again desperation clearly evident in my voice.

I'm sure if I could look at myself in a mirror right now I'd look shocked and even paler than usual if possible.

"ISIS WHERE ARE YOU" I shouted franticly searching around the place with my eyes.

But it was so hard to see anything since most of the place was shrouded in shadows. "Looking for something" A voice asked as a shadow rose up on the wall behind me "Or should I say someone".

I immediately knew who it was and turned around crying out angrily as I blasted ice at the shadow that was Pitch. Pitch's shadow just moved away though and I chased after it determined to rip him to shreds.

Pitch's lair was like one of those weird houses though, where you'd go up some stairs and then come out the same place you were before. Pitch's chuckling only served to fuel my anger and make me more in indomitable.

"Don't be afraid Jack, I'm not going to hurt… _you_" He told me as I walked along a stone column, seeing Pitch in the middle of the chamber I had just left.

"Afraid, I'm not afraid of you" I told him confidently pointing my staff at him in a threating way.

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something" he whispered taking short steps away from me with his back facing me.

"Ya' think so huh" I goaded angrily.

"I know so" Pitch chuckled "It's the one thing I always know, people's greatest fears" he explained turning his head to look over his shoulder at me.

Something sparked in Pitch's features and he turned to me fully "Yours is that the one you love most will get hurt" he told, mocking a puppy dog face.

A large shadow shifted over me and fell into a dark hole; I stumbled around hitting the walls several times on the descent. My staff had been knocked from my grasp, Pitch chuckled as I felt around the ground for it "But's worst of all you're afraid your love is unrequited".

"You're afraid that if you tell her she'll reject you and leave you, like everyone else" he continued.

At this point I was hyperventilating from all the running around and the fear that was beginning to grip my heart.

"You want to protect her, hide her away, hold her and tell her how you feel but you're scared, scared she'll run, disappear and you'll never see her again" on the wall images of Isis and I appeared.

At first I was holding her hands in mine, facing her and my mouth was moving. Suddenly she started shaking her head then ran off and her shadow disappeared, leaving my shadow holding an arm out toward her and wondering why she'd left.

"All because you're a freak and you don't even know why" Pitch said appearing in front of me.

"Why you were chosen" he jeered and I tried to block the sound of his voice out.

"Well the answer to that is right here" he told holding a golden tooth box out to me.

It had a boy on the front smiling deviously, he looked just like me accept his eyes and hair were brown. Pitch leaned forward his sharp teeth gleaming as he grinned "Do you want them Jack, your memories" he asked tauntingly.

I reached out to grasp them but held back, he must have Isis and she was more important to me than any teeth, memories or not. Pitch chuckled again swiftly disappearing I flew after him. My own shadow changed and morphed into Pitch's image, he was holding the box.

"Everything you wanted to know in this little box" he incited.

"Why did you end up like this, unseen, unheard, forever alone, unable to reach out to anyone" Pitch inquired rhetorically.

Pitch's shadow swirled around me "Well all accept one, the one that you love and want so desperately".

"Well let me ease your mind of one thing, she'll _never_ love you, the guardians will _never_ accept you, after all you're not one of them" Pitch noted.

"You don't know what I am" I cried pointing my staff at him.

"Of course I do your Jack Frost, you drive people away with your freezing cold, you make a mess where ever you go, why you're doing it right now" Pitch grinned throwing my tooth box at me which I caught.

My eyebrows furrowed "Where's Isis, what have you done" I questioned realisation dawning on me.

"More to the point Jack, what have you done" then Pitch disappeared.

Into the shadows behind him, his glowing yellow eyes and sharp white teeth lingering momentarily. I let out a war cry and chased after him into the darkness, swinging my staff wildly it illuminated the tunnel shortly as it glowed.

Suddenly it started to get light again but as I turned and tried to go back a large boulder blocked my path. I punched the boulder angrily "ISIS, Baby Tooth" I yelled hopelessly.

I turned around looking around for another way through but I heard a crunch under my foot "Happy Easter Jack" Pitch's voice remained momentarily.

As I looked to the ground there were coloured eggs shells crushed and scattered everywhere "No" I breathed.

I flew as fast as I could following the tunnel ahead of me until I came to the surface.

I came out of the tunnel and looked around I spotted a blur of grey amongst green grass. I slowly approached realising it was bunny crouching down over an egg he held close to his chest. I watched as Tooth went over and put a hand on Bunny's shoulder in comfort.

"Jack" North called from behind me making me whirl around "Where were you".

"The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket, _nothing_ made it to the surface" North informed me sticking his swords in the ground and leaning on them.

"Jack" Tooth cried in surprise flying past me, I noticed several of her feathers fall off as she did so and her colours were a lot duller than usual.

"Huh, where did you get that" she gasped seeing the golden tooth box with my image on it, in my hand.

I looked at it then up at the guardians "I was, It's" I stuttered trying to explain myself but not finding the right words.

"Where's Baby Tooth" Tooth asked franticly eyes widening, "And Isis" North added glancing around confused.

I tried explaining once again, my mouth moved but nothing came out. "Oh Jack what have you done" Tooth uttered in shock covering her gaping mouth with her hands.

"That is, why you weren't here, you were with PITCH" North exclaimed straightening up and leaving his swords imbedded in the ground.

"No no listen listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" I explained finally finding my voice.

"He has to go" Bunny mumbled coming up behind me. I looked at him and the other guardians in shock "What".

"We should never have trusted you" Bunny shouted swinging a paw at my face only to stop centimetres from it, as he pounded it into his own paw instead.

"Easter is about new beginnings, new life, Easter's about hope and now it's gone" he explained looking very hopeless his ears curling back in defeat as he turned away from me.

I turned to look at the other guardians who looked equally shocked but soon they also turned away from me. Perhaps Pitch is right, maybe I am meant to be alone, all I do is mess up and cause pain. I stared at the ground in shame reaching into my hoodie pocket and pulling a small item out.

I looked at the small Russian nestling doll that North had given me. I held it in one hand before letting it slide out of my hand and onto the ground and left swiftly, causing some leaves to stir in the wind.

I had let them down, lost Easter and Isis the one person I cared the most about I had lost. Pitch had her and I didn't know how to get her back all because I wasn't looking, wasn't paying attention, wasn't protecting her like I should have been.

I was looking for this darn tooth box all cause I wanted to know who I was before Jack Frost. Why does this matter so much to me, it shouldn't the only thing I really care about is Isis so why, _why_, why do I still want to know.

* * *

**YAY!**

So there you have it

Jack loves Isis (like we all knew he did) but he's so shy and cute ^-^

but never fear Jack I'm sure Isis will return your feelings

right everyone

*everyone nods*

see

anyway I know this one was a bit short but the next one is long so it evens out

oh and the question hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

okay, what is your favourite season? and WHY?

Mine is Autumn since its my birth season ;)

its not extremly hot here in australia in autumn but not so freezing that u can't go swimming

but I do also like summer and spring

winter is my worst enemy but for some reason I love Jack Frost *rubs chin* weeeeeird

although it could be cause he's one of the most hotsome (hotsome is a word I made up it means hot and handsome all wrapped into one) spirits I've ever seen

anyways

I hope you liked the chapter

If you have any questions, suggestions, guesses or answers please review or pm me and I'll be happy to answer :D

Until next time

LeafeonLover **MAGICA POOF** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	25. Devil's Deal

Hi there Reader LeafeonLover is back

and thank you for all the loverly reviews from last chapter with lots of rainbows, cupcakes and warm fuzzy feelings

buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut don't think I'm gonna be lettin you guys get slack with your reviews

**NO SIREEE!** I still have my back up blackmail plan so u'd better review eh

So a lot of you guys are wandering what's going on with Jack and Isis

and in this chapter you'll find out

there's a slight bit oh fluffiness in here with Jack thinking about his feelings for Isis *-* - sparkly eyes

soooooooooooooooooo

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Devil's Deal

-Still Jack's PoV just so u know-

I was so ashamed I didn't know where to go so I just flew. Flew as far as I could like maybe if I flew far enough I'd drop of the edge of the Earth or that if I got far enough away I could leave all my problems behind. I ended up at the South Pole a cold barren place where life was harsh.

No humans lived here for it being too freezing for them to survive. Maybe this was the right place for me, somewhere others wouldn't get hurt simply because I was near them. I stood at the edge of a steep cliff that dropped off into deep freezing waters.

I ran at the edge swinging my arm that held the tooth box but stopping just before I let it go. I went to throw it from where I was standing but it was like the thing was super glued to my hand, I just couldn't let it go. I let out a sigh walking back from the cliff edge and banging the box against my forehead.

Why couldn't I do it I wanted to do it really bad, but I also wanted to know really bad. I knew these memories wouldn't provide all the answers I needed, nor would it hold any comparison to the memories I had made with Isis. I missed her so much, I'd give anything in the world to get her back _anything_.

I looked at the golden box in my hands the funny pattern on its flat top and the picture of my mortal face on its side. "I thought this might happen" I heard a 'regretful' voice say behind me as my eyes widened.

My eyebrows knitted together in anger "They never really believed in you, I was just trying to show you that" he continued but my face still twisted in rage.

"But I understand..." before he could say anything else I twisted myself around and threw a powerful blast of ice at him.

Pitch conjured up nightmare sand to shield himself as I advanced on him "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING" I shouted with great wrath.

Sure I had messed up, but it was him who had tricked me, lured me in, taken Isis and ruined everything. I shot another bolt of ice at him but he blocked with more nightmare sand.

"Oh I don't know what it's like to be cast out" he retaliated throwing sharp black sand at me which I dodged once then twice and flew up into the air.

From where I threw a powerful stream of freezing ice downward on him with an angry cry. He blocked with a large amount of nightmare sand causing snowy dark fog to rise up into the air obscuring my vision.

"To not be believed in, to long for a… family" he continued now behind me.

At the mention of family I stopped attacking and relaxed slightly. I had often wondered if I had a family before I was Jack Frost.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like" I wasn't sure if Pitch was being sincere or not so I didn't let my guard completely down.

He was one to distract you with pretty words and fancy speeches but when I came down to it he hadn't meant a word.

"But now I see I was wrong" he said holding a hand out to me my grip on anger loosened further. "You don't have to be alone Jack, I believe in you and I know children will too" He assured me stalking around me.

"In me" I asked surprised.

"Y-y-yes" Pitch chuckled enthusiastically putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look what we can do" he said directing my attention to nightmare sand I had frozen in a frightening form.

"What goes together better than cold and dark, we can make them believe" He continued excitedly.

"We'll give them a world where everything, everything is.." "Pitch Black" I finished for him.

Pitch paused for a moment pointing a finger upward "And Jack Frost too, they'll believe in both of us".

"NO, they'll _fear_ both of us" I corrected "And that's not what I want" I had finished my conversation with him and went to leave.

"Now for the last time leave me ALONE" I ordered walking away.

Pitch looked after me before his face harden with anger "Very well, you want to be left alone, done" he decided.

"But first" black sand swirled around Pitch's form and when it cleared he wasn't alone.

"JACK" I heard Isis yell making me whirl around immediately. "ISIS" I yelled back jumping toward Pitch and holding my staff at him hostilely.

-Isis's PoV (finally back to my own character)-

I had been trapped wandering around in the darkness of Pitch's lair for what seemed like eternity. There was no natural light only the light I made myself using my electric marble light balls. Suddenly nightmare sand swirled around my feet and I was transported… right back into Pitch's grasp.

He had and arm coiled around my neck tightly making it once again hard for me to breath. I looked around shortly at all the snow and spotted the one person I had been longing to see this whole time.

"JACK" I called to him overjoyed and began to struggle in Pitch's grasp.

He covered my mouth with his hand again grinning menacingly. "ISIS" Jack yelled spotting me he looked just as happy as I was and then his demeanour changed greatly as he pointed his staff at Pitch.

Pitch tightened his grasp around my throat cutting off circulation and causing me to gasp for the little air that was reaching my lungs. I thought immortals couldn't die but then again I'd rather not have the theory be tested out on me.

"THE STAFF JACK" Pitch ordered no longer covering my mouth and reaching his hand out for it.

Jack face was pained as he tried to think of a way out of this "You have a bad habit of interfering" Pitch informed him.

"Now hand it over and I'll let her go" he told his lip twitching upward in a smirk.

"D-don't do… it" I wheezed gripping onto Pitch's arm only causing him to tighten his grip.

Jack's staff glimmered magically with energy as he stood down flipping his staff around and holding it out for Pitch to take. Pitch loosened his grip slightly grabbing onto the end of the staff and yanking it from Jack's grasp.

"Alright now LET HER GO" Jack demanded.

Pitch smiled and looked at Jack like he was an idiot and he kinda was at that moment. Does he really expect the king of darkness and deceit to keep promises, yes he does luckily I had a back-up plan inspired by Baby Tooth.

"No, you said you wanted to be alone, SO BE ALONE" he growled gripping my throat tighter.

Pitch laughed leaning forward and reaching into the front pocket of my pants "Guess you won't be needing these anymore" he whispered into my ear.

I was so angry and repulsed at that second I slammed my heel into his foot again and thrust my head backwards. Right into Pitch's forehead causing him to stumble backwards and me to stumble forwards, I had learned a small amount of self-defence in my time as a mortal.

I staggered right into Jack's arms breathing in deeply and trying to get the circulation running again. "ISIS ARE YOU OKAY" Jack asked in alarm.

"I'm… just… peachy… snowflake" I wheezed in-between breaths.

"Ouch that really hurt GIRL" Pitch hissed cradling his forehead then he grinned. And to my alarm he brought his hand down to grip all my magic cards between his hands.

"This should teach you a lesson" he decided gripping the cards tightly and tearing them all in half all at once.

"NO" I shouted weakly feeling like I myself was being pulled in half as I became light headed.

Pitch laughed sinisterly letting the cards scatter in the breeze. He looked at me right in the eyes and my pain and sorrow only seemed to make him happier "Don't be sad your boyfriend will be joining you" then he cracked Jack's staff in half on his knee getting grunt of pain from Jack.

At least I know how Jack felt now and truthfully it was no good. It was like what I imagine being hung over, heartbroken and bashed up feels like all at once, so yeah that painful. Jack stumbled a bit holding a hand to his chest no doubted finding it hard to breath also.

Pitch conjured up some nightmare sand and fired right at us "WACTH OUT" I cried shielding Jack with my own body.

I was thrown back forcefully making me feel like a rag doll, bowling Jack over in the process and we both went tumbling into a large frozen crevice. We plummeted down the hole hitting some stone that was jutting out of the rock.

One rock in particular I remember 'cause it hit me right at the base of the back of my head and it was extremely painful after that everything was fuzzy and turned well, Pitch Black. The last thing that was clear in my mind was the sound of Jack's staff tumbling into the crevice after us.

-And back to Jack's PoV-

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" I groaned easing myself up from the ground and propping myself against the crevice wall.

I looked up to see the sky darkening rapidly and we were stuck down here. Something clicked in my mind and I beside me to see Isis lying sprawled out strangely a short ways away, unmoving.

"ISIS" I cried terrified as I scrambled over to her.

I shook her shoulder lightly "Isis, Isis, Isis" I repeated many times but got no response.

I held onto her form and pulled her closer to me hugging her tightly, and stroking her hair. I breathed in deeply smelling her sweet scent and feeling her warm breath on the back of my neck and her heart beating steadily. I continued to stroke her hair in a soothing manner.

Though I don't know if I was trying to reassure her, or myself that she was okay and that everything would be alright now we were together again. I was just about driven insane, without her I didn't know what to do. Now I realise how mortals must feel about the person they love.

When you're not with them you miss them so much and go crazy. When you are with them to you want to protect them. At that moment I decided that I wouldn't let fear control me any longer.

Yes, I was afraid that if I told Isis how I felt that she would not feel the same way, and she would leave me but now I realise that's irrational and stupid. Even if she doesn't return my feelings we can still be friends, but I feel very certain that she will.

So after all this is over and Pitch is safely locked away in the mental asylum for immortals I'll tell her how I feel.

I sighed calmly that seemed like a good plan I decided while stroking Isis's hair. While I was stroking in the middle of her dark brown hair however I felt something sticky on my fingers.

Raising my hand up in the low light my eyes widened as I stared at the crimson substance on my hand "Is this blood"?!

* * *

**YAY!**

Did I just do a cliffhanger... yes I think I did ^-^

that's strange normally I'm no good at cliffhangers but also I really hate them toooooooooooooo!

Don't kill me!

I didn't want the chapter to go over 2000 words and though this would be gooda place as any to stop

oh and I read all after reading all your loverly reviews about your favourite season

I realised the responses I got were a lot more diverse than I though they would be

I thought everyone would be like WINTER but no

there was lots of spring and summer and Autumn too as well as winter which made me very happy :D

Oh yeah and the question for this chapter hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm I should really think of these before hand hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *thinking face*

*clicks fingers* oh right next chapter I will finally tell you guys how Isis dies

and I know some of you weren't all that interested and that some of you REALLY wanted to know

so i put it in besides i had always planned to wheather people wanted me to or not :D

anyways here's my question

How do YOU think Isis died?

I know there's not a lot of information to go on at this point but you can still guess right?

So if you have any questions suggestion or guesses just send me a review or PM me I'm always happy to chat with anyone :D

Oh and we're getting really close to 400 reviews aren't we?

which is great yet another mile stone for me

sooooo if you want a special mention and some home made internet cookies (::) (::) then review and try to be the 400th but if your not still review anyway

cause I still appreciate all the reviews

anyways happy reading

**LEAFEONLOVER OUT!**

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	26. Something To Be Proud Of

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back with a new chapter of JTM

and guess what?

this story is offically over the 400 reviews mark ^-^

I want to thank all of you

all you shadow readers and non-shadows readers

for reviewing hell I want to thank anyone who read the story even if they didn't review

but u still should

anyway special thanks to the 400th reviewer HiddenSecret564 I hope u enjoyed your cookies

and Thanks to everyone cause writing is so much more fun for me when i know people enjoy it ;)

oh and about last chapters question a lot of you guesses and a lot of you guessed right

hiddensecret you were one of the people who guessed right

in fact you were spot on

but I hope you enjoy this chapter still

so without further ado

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Something To Be Proud Of

After everything went black I found myself lying on my back staring up the baby blue sky, puffy white clouds were spotted here and there. I wasn't very aware of the things going on around me it was all just a blur. There was lots of flashing lights, people making noise, shouting and running about.

Then everything seemed to rewind and in a split second I was standing back on the pavement corner by my brother's school. My brother and his friends were already across the road standing outside the servo waiting for me. Marcus was crossing the road as the crossing sign started to blink in red.

I just stood there waiting, blinking my eyes like I thought when I opened them again I be back with Jack in the snow. I almost didn't notice a black sports car down the road came screeching round a corner and pelting down the road at full throttle.

I couldn't really see the face of the person driving, they were wearing a hoddie and black sunglasses. I could hear sirens in the distance behind all the trees and buildings. As the sports car came toward the crossing it still wasn't slowing down making my eyes widened seriously.

I bolted out across the road as the car came looming up on the crossing. Everything slowed down quite dramatically, as I took long strides toward Marcus who was doing a perfect impression of a dear in the headlights. My shoes clanked on the cement echoing loudly.

"LOOK OUT" I shouted everything speeding up once more.

I gave Marcus a very rough yet powerful shove forward, as breaks screeched and the car came into contact with my body making a hollow _THUD._ Some of my bones were broken instantly that much I could tell from the cracking sounds.

I was thrown forward violently, my hair coming out of my hoodie and swirling around me obscuring my vision. My magic cards flew out of my pocket scattering around me as I landed in a heap, in the middle of the road. Blood began to pool around my body.

Any cards that had landed near me floated in the crimson red puddle.

All my senses were dull as people sped past in a blur. My brother ran over with tear filled eyes and sounds of all his friends wailing hysterically. I would have walked over there and comforted them but I was unable to move my body at all.

People gathered around, many talking on their phones, calling triple zero (or 911 for those in America). The police showed up almost immediately and cuffed the guy in the sports car. Ambulances come also and my mother was there. As soon as she arrived she began holding my crying younger brother close.

Whispering and reassuring him everything would be alright while she held back tears. The ambose (slang for paramedics) got to work stoping the blood flow, but my heart had already stopped so there really was no point. They attempted to restart it with one of those jolty things but I knew there was no use.

I had always wondered what being shocked by that heart starter thing felt like. Now I know, there is no feeling only numbness. So I lay there looking around at how upset everyone was that I had died. Even a young female paramedic probably only a few years older than me, started crying.

Doctors felt for a pulse after jolting me one more time but shook their heads sadly. I looked up at the white moon in the darking sky. It seemed to grow bigger and gleamed magically as I was covered with a pure white blanket, everything went dark again.

The sounds of my mother and brother crying rang through me repeatedly. I felt warmth in my heart knowing that I had been loved greatly by my family. It saddened me to know that I really was dead, that this wasn't some kind of messed up dream or joke.

But at the same time I'm glad, glad that I had been given a second chance to live a life and find love in the most unlikely place. In that moment I silently thanked the Man In the Moon for this second chance.

-Jack's PoV-

Blood, it was defiantly blood I realised as I stared at my hand my eyes widened greatly. To tell the truth I don't know the first thing about first aid, being an immortal I'd never been hurt enough to need it. Now I wish I really had learned about it, Isis knew a lot more about this stuff than me.

I breathed in and out deeply trying to calm myself as I brushed Isis's hair out of the way to inspect the wound. It was a nasty gash probably caused by the fall, but it wasn't that deep and it looked like it was already healing. Another reason immortal's don't need first aid 'cause we heal a hell of a lot faster than mortals.

It'd probably be completely healed by the end of the day. That was good because we needed to get out of here and beat Pitch once and for all. I was almost impatient waiting, okay I was impatient. I wanted Isis to hurry and wake up so we could go kick some ass, but also so I could know that she was okay.

I wanted her to lie through her teeth, to tell me she was fine and I would know she was lying like always. I poked at the gash to see exactly how bad it was only to earn a groan from Isis "Man do I have a headache".

-Isis PoV-

The first thing I noticed once I was conscious again was that my head hurt immensely. The second thing was that Jack was hugging me and I was basically sitting in his lap. Upon realising this, my cheeks went crimson as I leaned back slowly and I stared at Jack's face.

He was smiling it seemed like ages since I had seen him smile "Your awake" he beamed happily sighing with relief. I just nodded in a stunned mullet sort of way. I was still half processing the things I'd just seen when he embraced me again.

It took me a while to realise what was going on, but after a moment I wrapped my arms around Jack linking my hands behind his back. My heart beat rapidly as my face continued to flush. Isn't Jack Frost supposed to be cold 'cause he didn't feel that way, all I felt was waves of warmth coming from him.

"I missed you" Jack whispered in my ear gripping me tighter.

I smiled softly calming myself "Of course you did, your life would be incredibly boring if I weren't in it".

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling and he chuckled slightly "At least your sense of humour is still in tack" before he realised me from his grasp.

I looked up and sighed deeply "Well we're stuck in this hole so what should we do" I asked looking back at Jack.

We stared into each other's eyes "I dunno" Jack said regrettable.

I mimicked Jack's crocked smile ruffling his white hair "Don't worry snowflake we'll find a way".

"But first" I continued leaning forward slowly and now it was Jack's turn to blush.

I slipped my hand into his hoodie pocket, pulling out the tooth box. Then retracting myself I got an almost disappointed look from Jack. "We went through _a lot_ of trouble to get this so don't you think you should use it" I told him waving the box around.

"But I don't know how" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Well lucky one of use knows what they're doing" I giggled taking his hand in mine.

He looked at me for a moment uncertain but completely trusting I set his hand gently on the tooth box. After a moment Jack's expression went blank and I knew he was getting his memories back.

I wish I had a permanent marker right now so I could doodle all over his face and give him a moustache, that'd be funny. Usually I'd just use a magic card but well they're all torn and without them I have no weapon. I don't have enough magical energy to teleport or even fly.

But maybe if I can get out of this hole, find a card I could do something similar to Jack and fix it. If not I can always tap together two halves with some sticky tape. While I was contemplating this Jack come back to his senses gasping and breathing heavily.

"D-did you see that" he asked blinking.

I shook my head "I-it was, it was me I had a family, I had a sister, I saved her" he shouted enthusiastically seeing Jack so excited just made me happy.

"I saved someone too" I told him proudly okay it wasn't that big a deal but I'm still proud of it.

Jack looked at me quizzically as if begging me to continue I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "I saved a boy called Marcus; he was one of my brother's friends, his newest friend" I paused before continuing.

"He was about to get hit by a car, I pushed him out of the way and got hit instead, it was fatal but still awesome" I told him smiling.

Jack just grinned at me deviously the entire time and kept doing it after I finished. I cocked my head looking at him "Are you thinking dirty thoughts" I asked jokily but Jack seemed to take it seriously and chocked on the air he was breathing.

"No no no" he coughed "don't you get it, that's why he chose us" he shouted happily taking both my hands in his "We're Guardians".

There was a moment of silence where we just stared at each other. He looked into my bright silver eyes filled with warmth; I looked into his electric blue eyes which shone with joy and something else. Jack cheeks turned light blue and in the blink of an eye he was leaning toward me getting closer and closer.

* * *

**YAY!**

SOOO now u know Isis got hit by a car

now I know its not an overly fancy death

but I wanted it to be realistic something that happens often ya' know

so yeah and I thought it was quite heroic anyway

but now you know what do you think?

AND!

GASP!

IS IT REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!

ARE THEY REALLY GOING TO KISS! /

OR AM I JUST TEASING YOU AGAIN! ;P

Yes of course I know I was asking you guys ^-^

Anyways

Thanks again for all your reviews

If you have any questions, suggestion or guesses just send in a review and feel free to PM me. I'll be happy to chat with anyone who wants to.

SOOOO

yep that's all I got to say

soooooooooooooo

...

..

you can leave now

...

...

...

..

that's right leave

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Well if your not going to then I will

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


	27. First Kiss

Hi There Reader Leaf is back

with nother chapter of JTM for you to enjoy

okay so I got a lot of responses for the last chapter

and most is not all of you wanted Jack and Isis to kiss

though some of you thought i would make baby tooth interupt

u'll find out when you read

oh and I hope u'll read the bottom aurther's note its sorta important

anyways

**ENJOY!**

* * *

First Kiss

Our lips met and just like that Jack Frost and I were kissing, queue the fan girl screaming in my head. I was surprised to say the least so much so that I just turned into a block of ice and shattered into a million pieces…. Okay maybe that didn't happen.

My brain did melt into complete mush though, which might explain my loss of motor skills and thought processing. Any thoughts that were going through my head at the time changed to girlish ramblings.

Something like this 'OMG his lips are on mine and mine are on his, that means we're kissing Oh Ma Gawd' yeah I'll just go die now in the corner now. It wasn't even a deep kiss; sorry if you thought we'd be sticking our tongues down each other's throats immediately, that's not how I roll.

So I shouldn't have been flustered like this. It was just a nice innocent kiss that seemed to hold a lot of feeling behind it. Let's just for a moment imagine that I had envisioned this kiss before multiple times and how good it would be.

The only problem would be that it was nothing like I imagined it would be…..It was so much better. I never really thought something like this would happen to me, especially not with Jack Frost. But then again I never thought I'd meet Jack Frost in the first place.

While I was explaining all these things though the kiss ended (sad face). My stiff body and tomato coloured face probably drove him away, damn me and my girlish moments that happen at the worst possible time.

I just stared at Jack my mouth hanging slightly open in surprise and awe. He was still right there he was blushing madly as well; at least it wasn't only me. "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I was, I shouldn't of…." Jack stuttered, this is probably the most nervous I've ever seen him ever, also the cutest.

Think of a million kittens all doing the Puss in Boots puppy dog eyes at you while holding a toy mouse in their mouth and wearing a baby bonnet on their head and riding seahorses, yeah that cute. Hurray my ability to thought process has returned to me as well as my capability to move.

"It's fine I was just surprised that's all, and never having been kissed before I…..".

Me trailing off realising that I had just blabbed one of my biggest secrets. Apparently my brain needs more recuperating time then I initially thought. "That is to say… what I mean is…." I faltered spewing out complete gibberish now I must dig a hole to die in.

Okay so I've never been kissed what of it. I have been on dates a few times, but I don't give out good night kisses or anything like that so my lips were untouched till now. Just when things were starting to get better, they plummeted down to the run and hide embarrassing moments in the space of five seconds.

Jack looked at me grinning that very stupid lopsided grin he's always doing any nervousness completely gone from his being, I wish I could say the same. "You've never been kissed" he questioned still ginning very Cheshire cat like.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance pushing him away from me and crossing my arms angrily. "NO NO NO I didn't mean it like _that_ I just thought someone as beautiful as you would have been kissed tones of times" he told trying to restrain his laughter, I have no idea what was so funny.

"Don't think you can sweet talk me right into your arms snowflake I don't bend that way" I hissed back at him.

"I don't need to sweet talk you into my arms, you'll take one peek at my devilishly good looks and you'll fall right into them" he joked continuing to grin widely whenever I looked at him in my moment of silent anger.

"Stop grinning like that" I growled standing up crossly.

"Like what" Jack asked faming innocence still smirking happily, well at least he was back to his old self.

"Like you're a millionaire playboy that makes out with girls everyday" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air dramatically.

"I'm not sure what half those things mean but I'm sure it was a complement" Jack smiled triumphantly as I face palmed.

"I don't know why you're so angry, if you're upset because you're an inexperienced kisser I can always give you some lessons" Jack spoke slyly and winked at me mischievously.

"Your just as inexperienced as me stalker" I yelled back at him. Jack just rubbed at his ears "If you don't stop yelling I might just have to kiss you again so you'll be quiet" he knew he'd got me.

I breathed in then out deeply calming myself "Whatever let's just get out of here" I decided.

Jack stared at me blankly for a moment then the light bulb flicked on I felt like face palming again. He completely forgot we were stuck in a crevice and that Pitch was on the loose and that we have an obligation to stop him.

Heh I can just imagine what's going through his head right now, oh that's right there's a murderous lunatic on the loose, I completely forgot cause I was too busy thinking dirty images.

Okay maybe not exactly like that but I can guarantee that that's more or less what he's thinking even if I can't read his mind exactly at this moment. "Your right we gotta go stop Pitch" He remembered growing serious as his smile turned upside down at the very mention of Nightmare King's name.

"Correction we have to go give a beat down to Pitch, it's payback time for kidnapping me and using me as a bargaining chip" I said punching a fist into my palm.

I would tell you what I'm thinking right now but it too dark and bloody for the little people that may be reading this but it was somewhere along the lines of REVENGE SWEET SWEEEEEET REVENGE! Yeah I'm evil ^-^.

"Okay first problem how do we get out of the hole" I wondered already knowing the answer but it's better for the story if I just play dumb.

Jack looked around thoughtfully and upon spotting his staff basically dived over to it and attempted to stick the pieces back together again. He shoved the two broken bits together only to have it fall apart again under his grasp. If only we had some duct tape right now, duct tape fixes everything.

"Nothing's happening" Jack growled losing his patients.

"You're not doing it right, just let me do it" I huffed walking over reluctantly.

I grabbed hold of both ends and pulled them toward me the only problem was Jack still had hold of it too. "No No I can do it" Jack reassured me tugging it back toward himself.

"You don't even know what you're doing" I argued pulling it back toward me.

"Neither do you" He shot back as we began a tug of war.

"Sure I know what I'm doing I always do" I claimed proudly.

"As if, you're making it up as you go half the time" Jack laughed.

Caught up in our little tiff we failed blatantly to notice the growing amount of light coming off the staff as we were both holding it. The light grew and grew until it got blindingly bright; it was at this point we noticed. The staff shone magnificent colours of heavenly white and brilliant blue.

After I was no longer blinded I opened my eyes to see a fused staff no longer broken "Good as new" I cheered happily doing a victory sign with my hand "Told you I knew what I was doing" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Pfft tell the truth you had no idea that would happen" Jack demanded.

I knew it would get fixed eventually just not like that. "I had a pretty rough idea around the technique that would work" I explained vaguely.

Jack rolled his eyes "Now we can get out of here at least" he decided his lopsided grin returning as he grabbed my hand.

Tossing me into his arms as he rocket out of the crevice carrying me bridal style. We landed on the ground a few metres from the fissure. I squirmed from his grasp and started looking franticly around for card pieces.

Most of them had fallen into the freezing water below but if I was lucky there'd be two halves that were the same up here somewhere and I could try what Jack just did with his staff. I found lots of halves but none of them were the same.

"Um Isis" Jack called holding a full card out to me.

I grabbed it from him happily energy rushing back into me, as the card just multiplied automatically until I was holding a full deck again. "Where'd you find this Jack" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't find it perse I sorta had it" Jack told me scratching the side of his face nonchalantly as he grinned sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes staring at him suspiciously "Jaaaaaaack".

"Okay I took it after our the big battle with Pitch, you were unconscious at the time so I thought it was a good idea just to have a backup on me and I was right so there" He explained trying to sound as non-creeperish as he could though he was failing miserably.

I narrowed my eyes further before whacking him over the back of the head "Ow" he moaned.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you" I scolded crossing my arms.

Jack glared at me "What I think you mean to say is, thank you Jack for saving my ass" he said in a girlish voice while battering his eyelashes.

"Arg I don't have time for this I gotta set all those baby tooths free stalker" I cried stomping away.

"Hey come on wait for me" Jack cried flying after me "And I'm not a stalker".

* * *

**YAY!**

So Jack and Isis finally kiss

and I must alpoligise if u guys thought itd be a whole thing where I describe the kiss extremly vivedly

no unfortunatly this is the first time I've EVER wrote a kissing scene

illuding to romance is more my style so yeah sorry if it wasn't that good

anyway I'm hoping i'll get better as I go along ;)

anyway i hope ure all satisfied now

The way i see it it was sorta one of those happy moment things

where everyone happy and then the two people that like each other hug or *shrugs* something like that

also i wanted they're first kiss to be scecluded with out people starring at them

that embarressment i'll save for later :D hehehehehehe

but anyone notice something strange about Isis this chapter?

heheehe I'll give u a hint it has to do with her centre

anyways that's enough for this chapter

If you have any guesses, questions, suggestions then review or feel free to pm me I'm always happy to chat and make new friends ^-^

anyways oh yeah

also *death glares* I have noticed the number of reviews slowly decreasing (this is where u gulp nervously) . and we all know what will happen if this continues . so u'd better review if u're reading this

Leaf out

**MAGICA POOF!** *disappears*

**REVIEW!**


End file.
